Crest of Light
by ProtogirlT
Summary: The orphan Sophia tells how she met Myotismon & the other digidestioned but there's a twist. I'm trying to see if I can link seasons 2 & 3. I don't want to ruin it for you so remember these four words. Foes, Friends, Betrayal, & Trust Please R & R.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
A girl around nine or ten years old kneels beside an open coffin and stares at the pale face of her friend looking for any sign of life. She sighs as another candle goes out. She stands up looking for another candle to get more light into the room. The door, at the far end of the room, creeks open. A woman's voice echoes off the stone walls of the room. "Sophia, you're still here. aren't you cold little one. Why don't you use the fireplace?"  
  
Sophia looks at the barren fireplace realizing she's right. It was cold. She could see her breath as she spoke. "I'm saving it, that's all; you know a last result kind of thing." Sophia continues to watch her friend in fear of missing any movement.  
  
"Use the fireplace or you're going to freeze to death in here. This is cool compared to how cold it gets at night without a fire."  
  
Sophia finally pulls her eyes away from him only to see two red eyes looking at her from the darkened doorway. "Ok then. I'll use the fireplace I promise."  
  
"You're not going home, Sophia."  
  
"No, I, I can't leave him. not yet." Sophia looks away quickly turning back to her friend. She gets up going to the fireplace.  
  
"You still think he's going to wake up, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. Today, I'm sure of it. He's going to wake up today. he has to. I'm almost out of blood sacs I got from the hospital." She turns placing a few logs in the fireplace. As she lights it, she watches the fire lick greedily at the flesh of the logs. "I wish to be alone with him Ladydevimon."  
  
"As you wish, Sophia," Ladydevimon closes the door behind her. Sophia walks back to the coffin to close to her friend. You're probably wondering what in the world is this girl doing thinking a guy in a coffin's going to spring to life or why I'd even want him to. How is she able to request alone time from a Ladydevimon and not get her throat ripped out. It's a long story really. This guy isn't a guy at all. He's a digimon, but not just any digimon a vampire digimon the only one of his kind. Well, if you find anymore vampire digimon then let's talk, but really Myotismon is a peculiar digimon.  
  
He reminds me of a clever spoiled prince. He never rushes into anything, but waits for the right moment to strike and savers it. He has the worst temper though. I've seen it first hand. He shows no mercy when his temper reaches its peek and will kill mercilessly without a second thought. Why is he lying here? I don't know really, he just fell ill all of a sudden.  
  
I came to help. Why help a vampire you ask? We came close, or at least I seem to be drawn to him. How did we meet you ask? We met in this castle after another fight with Sisi. Oh, I better start from the beginning, so you'll know what I'm talking about.  
  
Let's start with some background information. I'm American. My mother and step father thought it would be great to have a vacation in Japan and we went. We had a blast until it was time to go home. There was a terrible collision between our car and someone else's. I can't remember it that well, but I do know besides me there was one other person who survived.  
  
My mother's parents don't want me because she got pregnant before she was married and no one knows who my real father is and. my stepfather was an orphan so that screws me over. So, I guess you can say I'm stuck in paradise. hardly, I have no friends, always alone, people chasing me to put me in an orphanage, a girl wants to beat the shit out of me, and to top it all off a teacher that breaths down my back for every little thing.  
  
Two answer your little question about Ladydevimon not ripping my throat out. She personally called on me to help Myotismon since I have access to medical supplies. Honestly, she's in love with him. Hey, evil digimon can fall in love two! ...Right. 


	2. Foes

Foes  
  
I watch the teacher as she writes on the chalk board. I wasn't listening even though I should. I have to play catch up since I didn't start at the beginning of the year. I haven't been in school for two years so I forgot how boring it could be. I had to take a test before being put here, the 7th grade. How did I get myself into this mess? Oh yeah, I was running from Social Cervices people again. Usually I got away from them easy even with cops on my tail, but this time I got caught. Of course no human could catch me. Yeah, I was caught before, but this time was different. It was a giant bug digimon. A big flying bug, Stingmon. Don't get me wrong or anything bugs are ok. It's just that he had a good grip on me and what made it worse was that his human wasn't stupid or easy to trick like the others. I found that out at the station.  
  
~~~~~ Flash ~~~~~  
  
I looked at the dedigivolution of Stingmon who stood like a paper weight across from me. Wormmon was cute very cute, but I had a real distaste for anything that crawls. "I'm truly sorry about your parents, but running from the police and Social Cervices for two years straight."  
  
"What can I say? I'm on a role and the thing about my parents is all just water under the bridge, now." I said slyly looking up into his purple eyes. He was well dressed in a suit; his black jacket was long, down to his ankles. His hair was navy blue which ended at the base of his neck.  
  
"I see you don't have your digimon with you."  
  
"Never had one"  
  
He looks at me a moment probably in disbelief. "Do you want help to find him?"  
  
"Nope, can find him on my own, thank you," I looked around the small room pretending to ignore them. The room was a dull gray with a mirror on the wall across from me. A table which I was sitting at was in the center of the room.  
  
"So, you're looking for him now. That's why you keep running and why won't stay put for long. Is that it?"  
  
"Yes, there's no orphanage you can put me in that I won't run away from eventually." Wormmon looks at me then exchanges looks with his partner before he continues.  
  
"Let's make a deal, young lady."  
  
"I don't make deals with cops." I said flatly.  
  
"You're in luck then." He throws a folder on the table. It slides to a stop in front of me as he sits across from me next to Wormmon. "I'm not a cop." Hesitant at first I open the folder. Inside was information about Tamachi Elementary School.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Children your age should be in school, not on the streets."  
  
"So"  
  
"So, here's where my deal comes in." I look at his face pretending not to be interested at the moment.  
  
I finally lean back in my chair. "I'm listening."  
  
"You enroll at Tamachi Elementary and we won't bother you for. one week. No cops, no Social Cervices, and the only way we keep track of you, is when they take role at school."  
  
"And after that?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"After that we'll meet and talk about where you can stay until we find you a suitable home." He looks at me trying to either sike me out or read my face. "One week free."  
  
"Make it Two months"  
  
"Two weeks."  
  
"A month"  
  
"Three weeks take it or leave it." There's a long pause.  
  
"You've got yourself a deal. I'd like to know the name of the person I've made a pact with."  
  
"Call me Detective Ichijouji."  
  
~~~~ Flash ~~~~  
  
And Detective Ichijouji was his name oh. Mrs. Kazuki slammed the ruler down on my desk knocking me out of my memory. I don't know how she's able too tell when I'm daydreaming. It's like I'm a light in a dark room.  
  
"Sophia, you obviously don't care how you do in my class." She looked at me angrily.  
  
"It's not that, it's just a habit. It has nothing to do with your class I promise." I stand up casually when the bell rings. I picked up my book bag and head out the door. I didn't look back at her. I had a bad feeling something awful was going to happen. I usually don't ignore feelings like that, but something caught my attention. A little girl was being picked on by a group of kids. More like be pounded into the locker.  
  
"Ok Chikako, that wasn't very nice what you wrote about me in the school newspaper today." A girl in all black with silver shoe's said. The leader of that gang no doubt. The other two were dressed in dark colors with matching shoes. One thing about the group is that they were all blonds.  
  
"I only wrote what I saw. You missed that goal by a mile and you know it." The girl picks her up by the collar.  
  
"That's not what happened it would have made it in if Li hadn't fallen down in front of me and you know it."  
  
"It would be best if you put the girl down please." They all turn and look at me like I'm crazy.  
  
"You're obviously new here or you wouldn't be talking to me that way." She said as though she owned the world. "Go away kid or do you also want a knuckle sandwich?"  
  
"Like I said before, I think it would be best if you put the girl down, besides I don't scare easy" A smile forms on the bully's face.  
  
"I'll cut you some slack an let you walk away with one black eye." She drops Chikako and walks up to me. "Any last words?" When I didn't give a reply she does some wild punches which I easily dodge. It was clear she wasn't a fighter or she would have at least landed one punch. Every punch she missed she'd get angrier.  
  
Soon a crowd gathered making the situation worse. They started to make comments about the girl's fighting and many laughed. I never cracked a smile because I could see in her eyes the embarrassment. I take all fighting seriously no matter what, even if I already knew the outcome. The girl finally stops exhausted while I haven't broken a sweat. "Don't you think you've embarrassed yourself enough? You can't hit me."  
  
Without a word, I turned around and I walked away. "No one walks away from me." I could feel her eyes on me as I walked away. "No one. laughs at me and gets away with it!" The girl looks around and everyone stops laughing.  
  
I stopped by the Chikako and I put a hand on her head. "Take care of yourself kid. I won't always be around to save you." She smiles and I begin to walk away until that bad feeling crossed me again. At the last second, I pushed Chikako out of the way.  
  
Everyone gasped as blood flowed from the gashes on the side of my face. It slowly drips down my face and stains my shirt. "Might not be good with my fists, but I'm pretty handy with my nails." A smile of satisfactory crosses her face.  
  
"You're pretty pathetic!" Furious I punch her in the stomach. I was soon on top of her. This time it was my turn to go on the offensive. I did multiple hits in the face. My finishing punch never reached its destination because someone grabbed it in mid air and lifted me off the ground. I looked into the eyes of a Leomon that interrupted my winning punch in awe. Like I said before, no man or woman could ever catch me, but digimon. that's another story.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
I stared at the wall behind Mr. Hotaru the principle pretending to listen to lecture. When it was over I just walked out. He couldn't call my parents they're dead. though I wished they were alive even if it was to get in trouble. I left the school not wanting to stay for the rest of the day. I walked to the park and climbed the tree. I watched the day turn to evening and evening to sunset resting under the tallest tree in the park lost in thought.  
  
~~~~ Flash ~~~~  
  
I start to run. Run to try and catch up with the people in front of me. I'm in some kind of battle. The end of the battle or so I thought. As I got closer to the others a Snimon flies past like a jet. I turn around as he came back around again. I could hear him as he came closer. "Twin Sickles!" The two sickle blades head straight for me. I barely dodge the attacks. "Twin Sickles!" He attacks again, but this time I didn't have a chance to move away in time. Everything goes black as the sickles come closer and closer. Now inches from slicing a perfect looking X in my chest, I brace myself for impact.  
  
~~~~ Flash ~~~~  
  
Why does that dream keep coming? I stand on the pinnacle branch leaning on the bark of the tree. Sighing I watched the street lamps come on. This was my cue before having to go home or what I called home. But that night the full moon's spell held me in place a bit longer. The digimon that attacks me is a Snimon. I'm positive it is, but is this, my future. to die never to find my digimon. I stand up straight and walk to the edge of the branch.  
  
"Why are you out so late? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" I jump at the new voice beside me. Two big blue friendly eyes stare back at me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"I should ask you the same question. You're a. Patamon, right."  
  
"Uh huh" I dig in my pocket and pull out a large deck of cards. After searching through it I pick out his card.  
  
"Yeah, I thought so. why do you care if I'm in bed or not? Shouldn't you be with your partner instead of bothering me?"  
  
"I am" Patamon turns in the other direction his ears flap steadily keeping him in the air next to me. "He's right over." I look in the direction where his body was facing and saw a man in his late thirties early forties, blonde wearing a green shirt with blue jeans. He was talking to someone who was a dirty blonde or bronze hair color. Leaning closer I could just make out the face. "He's the guy talking to-"  
  
"Mrs. Kazuki!" I jerked back nearly losing my balance. If she catches me here no doubt I'll never here the end of it. I stuff the deck back in my pocket. "Time to go," my heart jumped as the branch started to brake near the bark of the tree under my weight.  
  
"I think you'd better get off this branch; it looks unstable."  
  
"Ya think!" catching my breath, I slowly make my way to the other side. "I'm ok. as long as this thing doesn't break." I said though clinched teeth to calm myself down. The branch broke halfway sending me crashing down on it breaking it the rest of the way. I hit the branch below. I slid off the branch but caught it with one hand swinging back and forth.  
  
I pulled myself up partway and waited for the pain to subside coughing. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah. I, I'm fine. as soon as my feet touch the ground." As though the branch tree heard me the branch broke and on impulse snagged Patamon in the air.  
  
"You're. too. heavy" Patamon struggled aimlessly to stay air born, but fatigue settles in and his ears finally gave out. Lucky for us we were fortunate enough to not have been caught by Mrs. Kamiya. The bad thing was is that we fell on some one. not just anyone I remind you, Detective Ichijouji. He insisted that I spend the night over his house. How could I refuse free food, sleeping bag, and he even gave me a free ride to his house besides Stingmon was watching me like a hawk.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
I enter his apartment normal enough, but what I didn't know was that they were having a sleep over. Somehow, a lot of people, kids and adults, managed to fit in the Detective's apartment all sat on the floor. Two men stood up. I'd have to say they were both in there late thirties. The first guy had on a blue shirt and pants. His hair was brown and seemed nice enough, but the second guy had a wild look on his face like he had a lot of energy or ideas to exploit. He wore something similar to what the first guy wore, but his hair was deep brown almost maroon color.  
  
"For anyone that's new. My name is Mr. Tai Kamiya" Mr. Kamiya announced to me with a warm smile. "And this is-"  
  
"Mr. Davis Motomiya, but you can call me Davis if you want. I don't really care." Davis said interrupting.  
  
"As you know there's a problem in the Digital World that we're going in to fix today." Mr. Kamiya continued but this time he turned dead serious as well as Davis. "But kids, this is a job is very dangerous and for us grown ups to try and fix. You guys will be staying behind with Mrs. Izumi and Mr. Beach, plus I thought it was a good idea to get everyone together."  
  
Mr. Kamiya sat down and motioned to Davis. "I want everyone to meet Sisi." Sisi stood up and waved to everyone. "We might have her as a daughter soon to add her officially to the group." Sisi and Davis sat down.  
  
"And everybody this is Sophia Wildcat from America." The detective said handing me a sleeping bag.  
  
"I didn't know street fighter was here" Sisi said as we glare at each other.  
  
"We're leaving soon," said a man who walked into the living room followed by Chikako snapped me and Sisi out of our hateful glare. "Now everyone say there goodbyes." We ended up walking with them to Highton View Terrace. I watched from the corner as they all say goodbye and walked back to the detective's apartment in silence.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Sisi wolfed down another bowl of popcorn as she as she watched the Sailor Moon R movie. "Darian No!" She screamed as he gets stabbed by Fiora's long fingernails and then cried with Serena as Fiora took Darian away.  
  
"Dang, child it's sad, but not that sad," I said as I walked up with a bowl of popcorn. She held a little blue digimon that I recognized immediately as DemiVeemon.  
  
"Can I have some of your popcorn, Sophia?"  
  
"Sure" I handed him a handful and watched him eat. I watched him devour half the bowl after the handful I gave him not minding.  
  
"Where's your digimon?" DemiVeemon asked with a mouthful of popcorn.  
  
"My. digimon? .Well"  
  
"Hey, DemiVeemon! Don't eat all her popcorn. You know better," a teenage boy who was the mirror image of Mr. Motomiya said.  
  
"But, Davis, she said I could have some," DemiVeemon said sadly.  
  
"It's ok, I eat popcorn the same way," I said then started on the rest of the bowl of popcorn. Then Mrs. Izumi and Mr. Beach come into the room.  
  
"Ok, you guys its 11:30, time for everyone to turn off the TV and at least be asleep by 12:00 or 1:00" Michael said to us.  
  
"Now everyone in pajamas and Chikako off the computer," Nicole said.  
  
"Okay, Mrs. Izumi and Mr. Beach!" the kids said together. It became a mad house with kids doing last minute eating, showering and brushing of teeth. Finally everyone was in their pajamas and in sleeping bags except for Chikako, me, and Sisi.  
  
"Chikako! You better be off the computer" Yelled Mrs. Izumi from the back room.  
  
"I'm off, don't worry," Chikako said as the computer froze so she turned off the monitor and jumped in her sleeping bag when she heard footsteps. Mrs. Izumi and Mr. Beach check up on us, but after they left Chikako jumped up and still her sleeping bag hoped to the computer turning the screen back on. "Wha. that's weird," Chikako whispered to herself.  
  
Everyone one by one, who was able to fit in the living room, crowded around the computer, but I wasn't that interested so I stayed where I was listening to them argue. "What did you do?"  
  
"I didn't do anything"  
  
"Yes, you did you broke dad's computer."  
  
"No I didn't!" Annoyed I turn over and see DemiVeemon and Poromon fighting over something. I got up to stop the fighting over the airhead by splitting it in half. I decided it would be best to just stay up and act interested like everyone else so I hopped over to the computer.  
  
"What's wrong with the screen? I've never seen it do that before." A growing white dot was in the center of the screen.  
  
Yeah like this is interesting. Why did I come over here? I watch the in- training digimon hop into their owner's arms and feel a tinge of jealousy. A bright flash of pure white light shook the feeling because just then we were sucked into the computer.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"AAAHHHHH!!" it was like going on a free fall only much more colorful and less painful. We all landed on top of each other like a handful of dice. "Ow, get off!" everyone screamed except me and Sisi who were on top. Before anyone could move everyone got thrown off.  
  
"Ow! Get off" Sisi complained even though I was now on the bottom of the ant pile with her.  
  
Great this is exactly how I want to spend my first three day weekend. "Why'd you do that for?" I complained when everyone was finally off. I looked around for the first time at the world around me. "Where are we?"  
  
"It's the digital world," Sisi said smugly "Da!"  
  
"But it looks so different," said a boy with blue hair and black eyes that I latter on found out his name was Max said surprised.  
  
"Yeah, what happened?" the blonde, later found to be named Ronnie, said looking around dumbfounded like everyone else.  
  
"Remember what Mr. Kamiya said?" David looked at the night sky. One side of the sky seemed to be darker then the other.  
  
"Yeah DW's in danger." said the mirror image of Detective Ichijouji, later found to be named Ben, "And that they were going to fix it."  
  
"But didn't he say we had to stay behind?" Kiki said, "So if we get caught we're in trouble."  
  
"He, goody two shoes." Sisi snickered as Li and Ronnie form there gang again. "Get some sleep babies you're going to need it!" After picking a spot under a large cactus everyone went to sleep but me. Some thing was bothering me. I could feel bad vibes off in the distance the part that seemed darker then the rest of the sky seemed to be growing. I have a bad feeling about this. 


	3. Foes 2

Declaimer: Tell what you like!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please R&R  
  
Foes 2  
  
"Does anyone know what time it is?" Sisi said after waking everyone up with threats of being pounded in except me who was conveniently awake.  
  
"You should let them sleep. It's only 7:00 in the morning."  
  
"Was I asking your opinion?" she snapped at me. I ignored her ignorant comment and went back to watching the dark spot off in the distance block out most of the rays of the rising sun.  
  
"No, Sisi's right we have to find another gate before our parents find out. We can get off Scot free if we come walking in through the front door saying we went out for breakfast or something." David said as he finished rolling up his sleeping bag like everyone else. The sun was just resting its rays on the desert sand after passing over the dark spot. I noticed that the area that was darker then the night sky the night before seemed to be bigger then it was last night.  
  
"The closest gate is west," Tentomon said looking at a map he took from Chikako's pocket.  
  
"Ok it's settled then. We're going west." David led off taking charge of the group. I follow without complaint unlike some of the others. It wasn't long before a mild sandstorm stared up which continued to get worse.  
  
"Wait a minute... I think I see something!" Ronnie yells.  
  
"What do you mean you see something; I don't see anything!" Max yelled because of the blowing sand then continued to complain, "If I can't see anything how can you?!"  
  
"See look, it's over there; I see it too," Kiki said holding Upamon as though he was going to fly away. As we got closer to it we saw how enormous it was and stopped. All of a sudden the storm stopped like someone closed a window on a windy day. When the digimon comes in focus I realized it was too late to turn back.  
  
I dug in my pocket for my cards which I always keep with me. "It's Deltamon!"  
  
Before anyone could say another word he attacks. "Serpent Bite!" all three heads come crashing down nearly catching Chikako and David in its mouth.  
  
Looking the Digimon in the eyes I make a decision. "We have to fight back!" I burst out suddenly and coldly startling everyone.  
  
"What are you crazy we can't do that?" Sisi snapped at me.  
  
"Triplex Force!" a wave of light jets from his head on his left hand, there's a giant explosion that seemed to rock the desert. The digimon hold there ground.  
  
"Sophia's right." David stood up angrily. "Ok no more Mr. Nice Guy! DemiVeemon lets take this guy down!"  
  
"Right David" DemiVeemon jumped from Sisi's hands. "DemiVeemon digivolve to Veemon!" he plowed into Deltamon's stomach doing no damage.  
  
"Come on Moltimon it's your turn!" Chikako yelled joining in.  
  
"Right, Moltimon digivolve to Tentomon! Super Shocker!"  
  
"Upamon digivolve to Armadillomon! Diamond Shell!"  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon! Spiking Strike!"  
  
"Poromon digivolve to Hawkmon! Hawk Beam!"  
  
"Veemon digivolve to Exveemon! Vee Laser!"  
  
"This... this isn't working! I'm going in!" Taylor yelled annoyed.  
  
"No wait, stay where you are. Wait a while." He stared at me like I'm crazy.  
  
"Why! So we can get eaten. Will you look? We're getting our asses kicked here. Doo you want to die? I don't know about you but I want to live. Getting eaten isn't my idea on how to spend my tree day weekend besides I hear it's painful this time of year... any time of the year!" I watched the other digimon digivolve slightly annoyed but let it go.  
  
"Now attack him. He's distracted with the first group's attacks, digivolve further before you attack him, again he can't handle an attack him from two sides." I said calmly. Taylor finally understood my plan and they started the series of attacks. Soon Deltamon was being attacked on two sides and soon falls. I know I surprised everyone when I unexpectedly ran to the fallen digimon. I stop short of the original head and go on my knees. "I don't understand. Why did you attack us?" I didn't get a reply because it dissolved into data when I touched him. I stared at the sand as it blew away with the data peaces. I stopped myself before I started to cry when I heard footsteps behind me. They stopped beside my.  
  
"Was that your digimon?" She asked me. I stood up gawked at her coldly.  
  
"I don't have a digimon."  
  
"What are you a freak? Everyone has a digimon."  
  
"Then where's your digimon, Sisi?" There's a long pause. I gazed at her hard a moment before saying, "I guess I'm not the only freak here." Sisi's face turns red either from anger or embarrassment.  
  
"At least I wasn't so dead set on killing digimon."  
  
"At least I'm not a compulsive liar." Everyone gasps as Sisi slaps me. My face remains blank as I punch Sisi in the face. "I'm not some little dog you can push around!" I punched her in the stomach. Sisi responded to my punches with her nails. She scratched me in the face.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it, now," Max said trying to stop the fight by stepping between us.  
  
"You stay out of this!" Sisi pushed him aside.  
  
"Come on Sisi lighten up!" Chikako said now at my side trying to help.  
  
"You heard what I said Chikako! Go! You're not-," Chikako steps in front of me, "part of this so stay out!" She lunged for Chikako who I pushed out of the way. I take the full force of the blow which dug in deep. It felt like someone ran a rake down on my face. I almost fell backwards, but I caught myself. As the blood dripped down my face; I felt my face, and my rage grew. I jumped Sisi slamming her into the ground. I punched her face and stomach. I ceased and pulled her by the collar of her leather jacket.  
  
"It's one thing to hit me but when you bring innocence in that boils my blood." I thrust her down again and watch her cough. I ball up my fist for one last punch in the face. I go in for the kill, but someone grabbed my fist in mid air and lifted me off the ground. Sisi got up and tried to take a cheap shot, but two Gatomon knock her to the ground.  
  
"You two have a lot of explaining to do," Leomon said still holding me.  
  
"Alan! Get your stupid digimon off of me!" Sisi yelled trying to get up.  
  
"You should be more careful about who you call stupid." Gatomon said angrily as the other Gatomon dedigivolved back to Plotmon.  
  
"Sophia is that your name?" Leomon asked me.  
  
"...Yes," I said uneasily.  
  
"Looks like Sisi did a number on you."  
  
"If you want to know the cuts on my face were meant for Chikako, not me."  
  
"She's telling the truth," Chikako said pulling on his free hand. He puts me down then picks her up as the other grown ups and their digimon came over.  
  
"All right you two what happened?" Tai asked angrily.  
  
"Sophia?" the detective said walking to me then examines my face with concern. I was quite annoyed. "What happened to your face?"  
  
"Yeah, it looked like a tractor hit it!" Davis yelled looking at my face like a new exhibit at the zoo.  
  
After looking at me more the detective said, "Come Sophia let me tend to your cuts, ok" I move away from him giving him a cold look.  
  
I need to cool off before I snap. "I'll be fine. It's Sisi you should be worried about. She's a hazard to the rest of the kids." I sat down on a nearby rock and watched the others.  
  
"It's ok Ken I'll take care of her. You go see how the others are doing." After giving this guy one look, there was no doubt in my mind that he was the father of Max. He knelt down next to me then took out a first aid kit. "Hi, my name is Joe Kido and I'm pretty sure your names Sophia."  
  
"You heard right, then." I looked intently off in the distance after that. This is the Digital World, huh. This is my chance to find my digimon no doubt. "How long are we going to stay here? ...I'd like to look around."  
  
"We're going to leave in tomorrow morning. Maybe another time Sophia it's too dangerous to look around right now ok."  
  
"I understand" I understand alright... I have to go off by myself.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
I waited until everyone was asleep before setting out on my little adventure. I'm an orphan; no one but that detective would miss me anyway ...besides time for something new. If I find my digimon I'll be able to find out exactly what happened on the day my parents died. I'm sure of it.  
  
I sneak away especially careful of the Agumon. There noses are just as good as a Bloodhound's. The Leomon however wasn't close enough to me to hear me out, and the adults were too busy talking to notice me. Being on my own again made me feel better after that fight with Sisi. I don't know how long I walked but I soon found myself being drown to what looked like a giant black ink blob. I looked at it in wonder.  
  
After getting a bad feeling I decided it wasn't good to stay where I was. But before I could turn back something caught my eye near the base of the thing. I move closer ignoring my instincts only for only a moment. Recognizing the green colored tipped and white ears and tiny body as belonging to Terriermon I raced over there to help. He was stuck halfway in it bruised and beaten up.  
  
"Hold on" I grab his ears. "This is going to hurt," I pull on his ears the only way to get him out. To my amazement he came out easier then I thought. I hurried away from the giant ink blot. "You ok?" "I feel like I've just got trampled by a stampede of Tyrannomon. Well enough about me. How about you?" I smile at the rabbit's sense of humor.  
  
"Me, don't worry about me. You're the one who needs help at the moment, ok. You don't look as bad as I thought you were." I looked back and realized the more I hurried away from it the closer it seemed to get. This isn't good. I bite my lower lip in worry. My heart begins to race as I speed up. I have to get away from this thing because I'm getting bad vibes from it.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Huh" I tripped and fell. I looked at my foot and saw that I stepped in a hole. It took me a moment to release my foot from the hole. A Tsumemon scurried out of the hole mad it to my feet. I looked around and noticed that Terriermon wasn't in my hands any longer. "Terriermon? Terriermon, where are you?" "I'm ok really I am." I looked up at the base of a nearby cactus. Terriermon lay there completely dazed.  
  
He must have few out of my hands when I fell. I head for him but trip again. This time when I hit the ground I felt myself being dragged away from my destination. I gaze behind me and saw that some of the mass had wrapped itself around my ankle and was pulling me towards it. I try to rip it from my ankle. As I touched it, however, it only wrapped around my hands still drawing me closer. I have to get away from this thing.  
  
"Bunny Blast!" two energy blasts ripped away the ink like substance from my hands and ankle. I stood up to dash away but my head start wasn't fast enough. Like a lasso it caught me pinning my arms at my sides. "Terrier Tornado!" The attack was faltered however and like a baseball Terriermon was batted into the cactus in front of her.  
  
"Terriermon!" with a jerk I got flung back and slammed into the blob like doing a belly flop in a pool only on your back. "Ah!" I let the pain subside before glanced down. That's when I take in that I was much higher then I thought from the ground.  
  
"Are you the catalyst?" My heart jumped at the new voice.  
  
"What? Who, who said that?" I quickly look around terrified. "I don't even know what you're talking about. Let go, please! Why are you doing this?" I start to get sucked into the black blob. "Wait!" I struggled to free myself, but it only made it worse till all that was left submerged was my face. "Please leave me alone. Let go of me!" I hold my breath as the last of my face got completely sucked in. I try desperately to push my way back out again, but the thick rubber like barrier was keeping me in. Soon I could hold my breath no longer. Wait, I... I can breathe in this, but hardly. Why is it so ice cold? "Where am I?"  
  
"Just answer my question. Are you the catalyst?" said the female voice again only this time there was an echo.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about" I said finally getting some courage back. I find myself falling deeper in to the mass. I don't get a reply. I hug myself for warmth since it continued to get colder. I could see my breath as I started to shake.  
  
"Is she the catalyst, Master?"  
  
"I doubt she would have the mark." Announced a new voice only this time it was a male. His voice was dark and light like an eerie fog in the middle of the night.  
  
"Shall I dispose-"  
  
"No... she'll be useful later. I'll just make it easier for us to find her later on." I listen carefully ignoring the cold recognizing the voice.  
  
Why does his voice sound so familiar? A feeling of dread comes over me. Someone was coming closer, but I couldn't tell where they were coming from.  
  
"Sophia do you remember me?" The voice sounded closer. I look franticly for the source.  
  
"Huh, how do you know my name?" I said ignoring his question. I continued looking around.  
  
"Don't worry you'll remember me soon enough." This time the voice came from behind. I turn to finally see who was talking to me, but he grabbed the back of my neck and held my head down before I could observe his face.  
  
"HEY!!" I reached up to try and remove his hand from my neck. "Back off!" When I touched his hand it wasn't human. My eyes grow wide. He's a digimon.  
  
"You'll know in good time little one and then you'll know your true place." A chill runs through my entire body. What is he going to do? "The pain will subside soon." Pain? A sharp pain erupts from my neck as he dug his nails into me. Blood drips on my shirt returning it to its crimson red color from the two fights before. He said something more but my screams of pain drowned it out. But, soon after that his nails grew to a scorching hot before I passed out.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Sophia reaches for the back of her neck still remembering what happened shaking. She looks at the fire in the fireplace sweating, not from being to hot but from fear. She hugs herself and turns away from the fireplace and back at Myotismon. He said that I'd come for me later and that I'll be useful. The same feeling of dread from before comes over Sophia. I... I don't like the sound of that, but what really gets me is that his voice sounded so... so familiar.  
  
I don't know who that was but I knew he was going to come back for me. It could be today it could be tomorrow, but all I know is that I feel safe with Myotismon around. She looks away from Myotismon sighing. I guess I should continue. I woke up or at least tried to. I was so tired I couldn't move. Someone picked me up after a bunch of computerized rainbow butterflies surrounded me. I was sure that man was human, but I never saw his face. All I could remember seeing was his silky black hair before I passed out again.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
I opened my eyes and looked around at my surroundings. Where... where am I? I sit up still a bit weak. I was in a clearing surrounded by trees. I continued to look around; baby and rookie digimon peak from behind the trees at me. I guess I can start my search here. I take out my deck of cards first to check out the digimon when I heard a hard, ruff, scratchy voice.  
  
"Hey, kid what do you have there?" I peer up to see a small bat looking digimon which I immediately recognized as Demi Devimon. He had a black jewel around his puff ball body. I have a strange fascination with virus type digimon, but I'm smart enough to know that many can't be trusted.  
  
"Nothing really just some collectors cards." I said suspiciously.  
  
"Can I take a look?" he said with an evil, anxious, laugh.  
  
"Sorry, but I have a rule. No one touches my cards, but me."  
  
"Aah, come on kid."  
  
"No"  
  
"Just one itsy, bitsy, little peek."  
  
"Sorry, but I don't let just anyone look or handle these cards."  
  
~~~~~Flash~~~~~  
  
I sat a table with a vanilla frosting cake in front of me. It had six spiral lit candles on top. I looked up, but the two faces mother and father were in shadow. I smile at them as they hand me a shoebox with a purple bow on top. Anxious I take off the ribbon and look inside. The box was filled to the brim with digimon cards.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Sophia?" They said together. "We collected these cards when we were young; now we give them to you. Hopefully you'll pass them down to your children Sophia."  
  
~~~~~Flash~~~~~  
  
"...They have sentimental value." I made the mistake of taking my eye off him. He snatches the cards out of my hands with his claws. "Hey! Give those back."  
  
"Sorry kid, finders keepers losers weepers." He said as he starts to fly off. I quickly took off my jacket and threw it over him and pinned him to the ground. "Hey!"  
  
"Now, I think you have something of mine." I said coldly. "I don't take kindly to thieves." Suddenly to my amazement the budge underneath started to expand and soon I couldn't hold on anymore. I fell over and watched in disbelief. Two red eyes glow from underneath my jacket. "Huh?" Devimon emerged from under my jacket. I scoot away form him as he loomed over me after reaching his normal size. There's no way he could have...  
  
"Since they mean so much to you, I'll be generous and won't separate the two of you." He said reaching out to grab me. I turned and ran, but he reached out his long, large hand. His hand wraps around my whole leg from the knee down which sent me face first in the ground. I dig my nails in the ground as he dragged me on the ground toward him. "I think I'll definitely have with you." He said as he lifted me off the ground until we were face to face. He gave an evil laugh then few off with me in his clutches. 


	4. Friends?

Friends?  
  
I don't know how I got away from Devimon after he brought me to that creepy castle somewhere in the mist of the Digital World. Maybe he was just playing cat and mouse with me. Either way that's the day I met Myotismon. Like me he knows a lot about digimon. To be honest, I don't know how I know so much though. Oh, yes, back to the story. ~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
I tore down the darkened hallway like a mad woman. The obvious thing was to look for an exit but I didn't know where to look and I was reaching the end of the hallway. A room with its door open caught my eye when I pasted it. I doubled back so I could gaze inside. It was the size of a small classroom, but it looked like a storage area because of the shelves bunched against the walls. On the shelves held containers, but that didn't interest me at all. The giant window at the end of the room seized my attention almost immediately. I ran inside and maneuvered myself around the wooden table and went straight to the window. I looked out. I could see was the thick layer of darkness that hugged the castle.  
  
This is where the darkness is coming from... then why don't I have a bad feeling as I did with that other digimon? The one that sounded... familiar... I looked down and realized I was on the top floor. I can't climb down from here.  
  
"Poison Web!" out of the corner of my eye, I saw the web toward me from the left. On impulse my feet give way from under me. The thick, sticky web still caught my hair. I quickly detached myself as the giant spider came closer. I could feel its nine giant eyes watching my every move. I have a terrible case of arachnophobia. I tried to stay calm, but this thing was well over the size of a quarter. In fact, Dokugumon was bigger then I was. I scooted back as far as I could till the wall stopped me. I panicked when I actually saw it.  
  
"AAAHHHHH!!" I was paralyzed with fear as the giant spider opened her mouth to devour me. An evil laugh stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"You think you can get away from me that easily?" Devimon walked in front of Dokugumon as though she wasn't there infuriating her.  
  
"Find your own pray Devimon! This one's mine! Venom Blast!" Devimon dropped my deck, cringing in pain. The cards scatter on the floor. Furious he turned on Dokugumon. I watched the two fight, a moment, then my eyes rested on my cards. I quickly found my arms and legs, picked up my cards, and then slipped out of the room. I didn't want to go the way I cam and the two soon realized I was gone so I went to the end of the hall. The room resembled a study or small library. When I closed the door behind me I noticed the walls to the left and right of me were book shelves filled with books. I was surprised by the warmth of the room until I saw the fire place at the end of the room. In the center of the room were two arm chairs that faced the fireplace.  
  
This will have to do until I find a way to escape. I immediately go to the nearest arm chair and sat in the large chair. My feet dangle about a foot above the ground. I closed my eyes and rested until I heard the door open and close. The foot prints gradually got louder and I somehow managed to slip out of the chair without being seen. I peek over the armrest saw him. Myotismon? ...Hum, this is dangerous. I won't be able to stay here for very long. I move to the back of the chair completely out of view. I'll have to wait before I can leave. As I turned around something black slowly came up from the floor. Her red eyes blaze into mine. I jumped back terrified making more noise then I wanted. I got up, but I ran into Myotismon himself. I backed up. Though I tried to keep my cool I've never been so terrified in my life.  
  
"Devimon's bringing home strays again, I see." Lady Devimon says as Myotismon picked me up by the collar of my shirt until we were about eye level.  
  
"Hum... a bruised tomato." He says looking me over noticing the scars on the side of my face, the blood on my collar.  
  
"I'll take her if you don't want her." She said eagerly. Terrified my cards slipped out of my hand just as she finished. They hit the floor getting his attention. The cards rise from the ground and fly into his free hand.  
  
"Where did you get these?" he asked me calmly when he looked at them more closely.  
  
"My, my parents gave them to me for my-birthday." I stumbled out.  
  
"Do you have anymore?" his eyes burn into mine when he said this to me an eagerness I've never seen before in any digimon.  
  
"Yes, but... they're not with me." I dare not touch his hand though he had me by the shirt collar.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"... Sophia Wildcat."  
  
"Sophia," he said my name as though it sounded a bit familiar then he put me down. "Lady Devimon, I'd like to be alone if you don't mind."  
  
"Yes my Lord." She bowed as she went from which she had come.  
  
"Follow me." He turned and started to walk to the shelf. I hesitate at first, but soon follow close enough behind him that he'd know I was there. After he pulled a book on the shelf, a secret passage opens up. I continue as well follow, but at a safe distance. On the way we pass a few windows. He stops and glances back at me. "You could follow a bit closer. I don't bite."  
  
"That's ok... I'm fine where I am thank you." Just then something out the window caught my eye. I quickly go to the window. I instantly recognized my teacher's and the detective's digimon. "Darn it! They found me..., but how?" Disgusted I back away from the window. "They weren't supposed to find me." I turn and run into Myotismon who was right behind me.  
  
"And why would you be running away from them?"  
  
"I'm, I'm not running..." I looked away as he gazed at me again. "I'm just trying to find my digimon."  
  
"You've lost your digimon?"  
  
"No, I've never found him. It's a tradition in our family that on the child's fourth or fifth birthday that the parents take the child to the Digital World to get their digimon."  
  
"And why didn't you?"  
  
~~~~~~~FLASH~~~~~~~  
  
"How's the birthday girl?" he looks trough the mirror to see the little girl in the back. She looks up at him with an unusual calm face, but excitement floods the little girl's eyes. The smile she gives destroys her calm face portrait. "There's that smile. I was wondering where it went." He turns back to the road.  
  
"We're almost there Sophia. Mommy and Daddy are going to drop you off at Digimon Village so you can find your digimon." She said looking back at her. "Now Gazimon and Pumpkinmon, you're going to watch Sophia while we get the ice cream and cake."  
  
"Right" the two digimon say at once. Just then a giant flash of hot, bright light comes from a portal in the sky.  
  
"What the!!!!" Daddy quickly turns the wheel to escape the giant fireball.  
  
"John, what's wrong?" she said turning around just to see the headlights of the car in front of them. "John, look out!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~FLASH~~~~~~~  
  
"......something came up... and I never got to go." I looked out the window again but they were gone. "I want to look for him, but they won't let me. They say it's too dangerous here at the moment and I have to wait. But, I don't want to wait anymore."  
  
"So, you're just going to keep running away from them."  
  
"I told you I'm not running...!" I stopped myself when I realized I yelled at him. "...Sorry, I guess I'm just tired of being alone."  
  
"You're with me aren't you?" I looked up at him confused and a bit surprised. "You don't seem to acknowledge the people around you, do you?" He continues down the hall. I run up to catch up.  
  
"But you don't understand they don't know me. I just met them."  
  
"You just met me as well. Do you feel lonely now?"  
  
"......no I, I don't."  
  
"Because I don't have a partner, I'm not granted access to enter the real world." We entered a large dark room. At the end of the room were two giant double doors. I looked up at him as we stopped at a platform near the center of the room.  
  
"You... you don't have a partner?" He's like me and wants to find his partner and I'm here being terrified of him when he hasn't even laid a finger on me.  
  
"Right now isn't the right time to be searching the Digital World." I quickly dug in my pocket for the rest of my cards and looked at them.  
  
"You're right." I surprised him by taking his hand planting the rest in his hand. "I think you need more of a variety, then just viruses......" I turn and head for the way I came. "I should take your advice and wait till this whole thing blows over. I've waited this long, right."  
  
"I thought you were tired of being lonely." He said calling to me as I made it to the steps.  
  
"I just found a new friend." I called back.  
  
"Then I'll see you on the other side, then." I stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Huh... how, how will I know how to find you?"  
  
"Don't worry about finding me...; I'll find you."  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
That was the last time I saw of Myotismon for two months. I didn't think he meant it, but sure enough he found me, but not after sending one of his lackeys to search me out. By this time the Detective had stuck me in an orphanage since I ran off. Of course I run away, but he always managed to catch me. Ugh, that was so annoying and still is. Sophia looks at him in the coffin even more tired then before. She'd been running back and forth between both worlds getting everything she knew that could bring down a fever. With the bowl of ice water beside her, she places a clean cloth in it and squeezes it out as best as she could replace the old one on his head.  
  
~~~~~~~FLASH~~~~~~~  
  
"I knew he wasn't coming." Sophia said to herself disappointed.  
  
"Giving up so soon, Sophia?" She jumps at the sound of her own name being called from behind.  
  
"Oh, hi." She said coldly.  
  
"Don't be that way, Sophia." She called after Sophia as turned and started to walk away from her.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." She waved goodbye continuing on without a second glance back.  
  
"...he's, he's sick." Sophia stopped in her tracks and looked at Ladydevimon in disbelief.  
  
"But how? He-"  
  
"He's been sick a while now."  
  
"All he needs is a little rest; he's just... overworked himself that's all."  
  
"Sophia, you don't understand. He hasn't eaten in two days, and he hasn't had much sleep, but now that I got him into bed he won't wake up. He has a terribly high fever." Sophia looked into the worried eyes of Ladydevimon realizing she was dead serious.  
  
~~~~~~~FLASH~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Myotismon, I don't understand...... what's making you so sick?" Sophia finds herself dozing off and snaps herself out of it and then changes the cloth on his head. She feels another wave of sleep come over her, so she tries to get up to wake herself up. Her feet, however had already fallen asleep keep her in place. Forcing herself up, her feet give way. She falls into someone's arms.  
  
"Sophia, you look even more tired then he does right now," Ladydevimon said letting her fall asleep in her arms, "Sophia?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I got angry." Ladydevimon smiles knowing she's fast asleep. She carefully sets Sophia down up against the coffin with Sophia's head on Myotismon's stomach. Leaving Sophia there she walks to the door. Before leaving she looks at them both.  
  
"Bone apatite, Myotismon." She smiles and closes the door. As thought hearing her Myotismon's right hand moves and feels the side of Sophia's face. His eyes pop open just at Sophia wakes up feeling his hand on her face.  
  
"How did I get?" she says realizing where she was. She jerks back knowing where she was she was a sitting duck. He instantly grabs her collar as she moves back. He slowly sits up. She tries to pull away from his unusual strong grip. When she looks into his eyes, she doesn't recognize him. His eyes resemble that of a wild hungry animal. The grip around her collar tightens as he draws her closer. Sorry, Myotismon. As he bears his fangs, she punches him in the face only making him more anxious to sink his teeth into her neck. She finally sees a clear shot and kicks him in the stomach forcing him to let her go. Sophia falls to the ground and hears Myotismon breathing hard. She looks up to see him lie back down. That must have tired him out. Her eyes fill with tears knowing it wasn't his fault for the way he was acting.  
  
~~~~~~~FLASH~~~~~~~  
  
"Sophia, you don't understand. He hasn't eaten in two days, and he hasn't had much sleep, but now that I got him into bed he won't wake up. He has a terribly high fever." Sophia looked into the worried eyes of Ladydevimon realizing she was dead serious.  
  
~~~~~~~FLASH~~~~~~~  
  
"She was worried about him..." she whispers to herself then says in surprise, "She set me up...! I have to get out of here." She first crawls from the coffin before standing up and heads for the door. The sound screeching bats is heard as they shoot toward her. Startled she bolts for the door; her fear giving her legs energy to move. Just as her fingers graze the doorknob, the bats surround her and pick her up. She struggles in the air for what seemed like an eternity. They suddenly the bats dispersed and she falls. Landing on her back, she found herself looking Myotismon dead in the face as he looms over her. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Her eyes grow wide with fear as he bears his fangs and strikes hitting his mark. She struggles to push him off her and free her neck, but he holds on tight. The longer he holds on the weaker she gets till she couldn't push anymore.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~ 


	5. Friends? 2

Friends? 2  
  
After releasing his pray, Myotismon sits up and then looks at the now unconscious girl in his arms. Ladydevimon slowly opens the door and walks in. Upon seeing him standing, she races to him, but carefully, a hint of wildness still in his eyes. He kisses her sharing some of the girl's blood that he still had in his mouth with her.  
  
"She's still alive," she looks at the girl surprised she survived such an attack.  
  
"I still have a use for her," He says calmly. "It was clever of you to luring her here."  
  
"All I had to do was tell her you were sick and she came running. She's totally devoted to you." She says with a smile.  
  
"Now that we have the right bait, we can finally set the trap." He says as they exit the room. After Devimon made the black jewels that enable us to dedigivolve and digivolve at will, finding you was easier then you think, especially with my spy bat watching your every move. I was able to get close enough to listen in without being seen.  
  
"Sophia, we told you not to run off its too dangerous. What were you thinking?" Kari said worried.  
  
"I'm not a little kid that needs to be taken care of," Sophia said coldly. "Why do you care anyway... you're not my mother." So, she's resentful around them. This could work in my favor. Reaching in my cape, I pulled out a bat and sent it flying to Sophia. At first, she was started as the others were as it flew up to her. "Wow... a, a bat, but who...?" She looked around as she let the bat hang upside down from her index finger.  
  
"Let's go, this place gives me the creeps."  
  
"I'll agree with you there, Matt." I watched Sophia leave with the other Digi-destinded. Tai gave one last look before following the others.  
  
I knew right then and there that he and the other Digi-destined were going to be a problem for me, so getting rid of them is my first prerogative. I waited a few days before deciding to go to the real world taking with me Ladydevimon and Devimon. Using the black jewels we dedigivolved so not to arouse suspicion. Ladydevimon dedigivolved to Black Gatomon, Devimon to Demi Devimon, and I to Gazimon, and then we set out to look for the girl. I started my search at the nearest school. I couldn't search for my bat because it was day and I couldn't handle the sun's light as Myotismon.  
  
I climbed over the fence and carefully watched the children play soccer. I noticed a tree near the school. I'd have a better view from there. I make my way over to the tree when the soccer ball unexpectedly came flying my way. I didn't have time to move out of the way. Before the ball could hit me, someone slid in front of me diverting the ball, sand flew everywhere blinding me.  
  
"Are, are you ok?" asked a familiar voice. I looked up into Sophia's walnut shaped chocolate colored eyes. I didn't answer her, but bolted for the tree surprised by my fortune of finding the girl so quickly. I climbed to the top watching what went on below.  
  
"I see you fell flat on your face," said an unfamiliar girl.  
  
"You purposely aimed for that Gazimon, Sisi."  
  
"You can't prove it." She gave Sophia the cold shoulder and walked away smugly. I'll deal with her later. I switched my attention to my original target. I found her staring back at me. Her chocolate, walnut eyes become bewildered when they gazed up at me. The bell rings in the back distracting her long enough for me to vanish from her view.  
  
After school, I followed the girl home to the orphanage which she despised and often ran away from. I made sure I knew as much about her as I could before showing my original self to her. I received the cards I needed and more, and I decide to use the girl to get close to the Digi-destinded to rid myself of them once and for all. I managed to make myself a mansion that connects the Digital World and the real world so I can come and go as I please. Finding this lonely girl was shear luck.  
  
The hallway slowly changes from a castle hallway to that of a mansion. The two digimon change and look completely human, Ladydevimon changes to a woman with long black hair, brown eyes, wearing a long black dress with matching high heal boot. Myotismon changes to a man with blond heir wearing a navy blue suit and black shoes. Ladydevimon opens the door to a bedroom for him. He carefully lies her down on the bed tucking her in. "Bandage her neck and we can get started."  
  
With my new power I am able to make us look human while still in our regular forms, I can go out in daylight for short periods of time. Thanks to Sophia and her cards my plans to take over both worlds is drawing near. Sending the Digital World into chaos with consuming dark spots and separating most digimon and human partners has weakened the Digital Worlds defenses... her persistent nightmares only drew her closer to me.  
  
"Please, leave me alone! Let go of me!" she tosses and turns. I walk in just as she wakes up. Dripping in sweat she reaches for the back of her neck still remembering shaking. She hugs herself and buries her face in her arms breathing heavily as she curls up into a ball. She trembles and looks up hearing the soft thud of my boots on the carpet floor. Like a scared doe her eyes become huge with fright and alert. She quickly moves in the corner like a frightened kitten. I turned on the lamp spraying light in the room like turning a hose on a person in the summer. "My, Myotismon," the fear fleas from her eyes and is replaced with relief and joy when seeing my face, "You startled me." I walk to the edge of her bed and looked around the room biding my time.  
  
"This is where you live," I change the subject, so she wouldn't feel so nervous.  
  
"Um... yeah," she said relieved I didn't ask what her dream was about right away as she slides to the edge of her bed to greet me. She stands up still shaking somewhat. She wore a giant black T-shirt that was covered with flying bats and in the distance a full moon which stopped at her ankles. She looks to the floor, and rubs her arm uneasy. As she glances up, her eyes were filled with tears before she quickly avoided eye contact. I lift her chin so our eyes could meet, but she burst out crying. I let her hug me for comfort as I also return her hug. "He said that he'd come for me later."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't know, but he sounded... so familiar."  
  
If I work my cards right I can use this girl's power my advantage. This isn't your average girl. She has a strong power emanating from her and I can taste it in her blood. Since the first time I met her, I felt something strange about her, but it wasn't until that night I first took her with me that I got the first look at what I was working with.  
  
I patiently waited for her when the final school bell rang. I followed closely behind her. She didn't stop until she reached the park. Climbing a nearby tree, she sits on the branch and stares off in the distance obviously lost in thought, as she always did. She didn't move again until the sun was completely gone from sight which unveiled the beauty of darkness, my haven.  
  
"I guess it's time to go," she said softly. Carefully, she climbed down the tree; landing firmly on the ground, she starts walking again only stopping when she got one of her feelings. She turns and looks around. Going to the nearest street lamp she said calmly, "I know someone's there!" I landed nearby and walk somewhat in the light for her to see me. "Oh! It's you." Her face lights up seeing me. She moved closer, but only close enough for her to get away if she needed to. "How do you keep finding me?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I believe that's my secret," I said as I turned away from her. I smiled knowing she was following me. I could hear the soft patter of her shoes as she followed. I walked slowly enough for her to keep up as I make it to my carriage. I climbed in and waited patiently for her as I sat down. She peeked in at first and hesitated when seeing me watching her. "Don't you have someplace to be?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"What about your parents? I know they're worried.  
  
"My mother and father are dead and the rest of my family doesn't want me, I'm all alone." There's a long pause as she continued, "It doesn't matter; I've got nothing to lose." "So, you take risks; is that why you're not afraid of me?" her eyes fixated on me; she sadly shrugs then looked to the ground. "What about your teacher, Mrs. Kamiah?" she scowls which sent a smile to my face.  
  
"She's a teacher; she's obligated to care."  
  
"What about Mr. Ichijochi?"  
  
"... He has a family already. I'd just be a nuisance to him... I don't want that." Exactly how close are you to Ken and how badly do you want to be part of his family.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Huh?" she looked at me startled. "I..." she looked to the ground again; her mind racing. A faint symbol on her forehead begins to show. I feel a strange energy coming from this girl. As I continued to stare, I noticed the symbol was followed by a dark shadow. She suddenly covered her forehead with her hands seeing I had noticed. "Um, I better go; I'm sorry to bother you," she said softly and backed up.  
  
"You don't want to go back to that orphanage, do you?" she stops removing her hands from her head. "You've helped me, now it's my turn to help you," I extend my hand out to her. She looked at my hand bewildered and then looked up at me, uncertain at my hand. "You either trust me or you don't," hesitantly and slowly, she placed her hand into mine and I helped her inside.  
  
"All I want is answers," she said calmly as she sat down, "... and find my digimon." There's a long pause before she speaks up. "Where are we going?" She looked at her hands.  
  
"Are you getting second thoughts, Sophia?" I said smugly smelling a bit of fear from her as the carriage started to move.  
  
"No, just curious... how much did you see?" Her voice is calm as she talks.  
  
"I've only seen that symbol on certain digimon," she cringed when I said the word digimon.  
  
"I... thought so." I take her by the chin turning her face, so that we'd make eye contact.  
  
"You look human to me."  
  
"I'm... not what I seem..." her eyes look down sadly before returning. "I've always known that." I release her.  
  
"Because you're different, you feel you don't fit in, so you keep to yourself hoping no one will notice." She looked up at me. "I know how it feels to be different and have people try and get rid of you because of it." More interested, her eyes focus on me exactly, what I wanted. My eyes slowly put her into a trance. "And because you are different, Sophia... I believe you need to be treated differently...," her eyes slowly begin to close. Sleep finally takes over as the carriage stops. I went straight to my room taking the girl with me. I leave my coffin partially open after I lay her inside. I leave her there closing the door to my room behind me. A bakemon emerges from the darkness when I lock the door. "No one leaves or enters this room while I'm gone." I then leave going to my study where Ladydevimon waits for me her nose stuck in a book. Knowing she was showing off her legs as she sat reading, I pretended not to have interest. I walk to her. "Did you bring them?"  
  
"Of curse my lord, the box with the cards you wanted are right there." She points to the box next to her not looking up from her book. I open the box and glance through the cards. "They were right where you said they were and more. There's more over in the chest behind you if this isn't enough." I wasn't expecting this many cards.  
  
"Is this all the cards?"  
  
"Yes, this is all I could find... I see you don't have the girl with you." I glance through the cards a little faster.  
  
"She's resting in my chamber," I said as I close the box.  
  
"Do you really think that girl's reliable?"  
  
"I got the girl here, didn't I?" I walked to the shelf searching for a book. "It's only a matter of time before she trusts me completely. Lonely humans tend to cling to anyone who shows an inkling of compassion or understanding of what they're going through. It's pathetic." I select a book off the shelf. I know I've seen that star symbol before. I opened the book and flip through the pages. The symbol of the demon king Daemon... that also explains the eye in the center. I close the book. How would that girl be tied in with Daemon? A sudden scream brings me out of my thoughts. Knowing it came from my chambers, I dropped the book on the table annoyed. "Now what?" I head to my room. The door was wide open and the new smell of newly spilled blood filled my nostrils. The girl came running at me, her mind focused on looking behind her. She tripped landing at my feet; she lies there a moment before she struggled to get up, but she slipped on her own blood many times, three deep gashes in her back. She tried to get up again, but stopped when seeing me pass by her to address the situation. Devimon shows himself a scowl on his face.  
  
"Lord Myotismon! I'm thankful to see you are quite well," he said bowing to me. I looked at my coffin. The sides were nicked like the marks on Sophia's back. "My lord, I thought an intruder had entered when I saw the door open with no guard." I knew better then to believe that lie. This infuriates me as I continued to look at my coffin. Just then I remembered the girl.  
  
"We'll talk later, Devimon," I said coldly, "Get out of my sight and never enter my chamber again." As I leave I said, "If this girl dies, so do you!" I smell the fear of Devimon as I left my room. When I reached her she was lying in a pool of her own blood. I kneel next to her placing my hand on her shoulder thinking she was dead. She looks up at me her eyes still frantic which surprised me. She was covered in blood her shirt drenched. Her breathing speeds up as I help her up. Seeing the blood around her, her eyes grow wide and she starts to shake violently. Looking at her blood stained hands she starts to cry. They pour from her eyes in streams.  
  
"Why didn't I die with them!!" she cries. It was obvious that seeing the blood had opened up a suppressed childhood memory. "I'm all alone again." She continued to cry much more now.  
  
"Sophia," she looked up at me as though I brought her out of a nightmare. Before I could said another word she hugs me tightly crying again. I pick her up and take her to my study. The girl finally calms down her face turning blank again. Ladydevimon puts down her book when seeing her.  
  
"I thought I smelled blood." A smile crosses her face, "I knew you couldn't wait." "This is Devimon's doing, not mine!" my voice makes her jump to her feet as I placed the girl in a chair. "Get some bandages for the girl." I moved to the corner of the room surveying the blood stains on my cloths the smell of the girl's blood still in my nostrils only made me angrier. A free meal gone because of Devimon.  
  
"Oh... yes, my lord!" fear in her voice.  
  
"There's no need for that." she speaks up calmly and slowly stands up. Removing her shirt, she exposed the three marks on her back almost completely healed. "All I need is a new shirt." Maybe that free meal wasn't lost after all. She moved away from me as I moved closer to her. "I told you; I wasn't normal." Frustration clogged her throat stopping her from saying anymore.  
  
"And you're ashamed of this talent."  
  
"It's not a talent it's a curse! A curse to know that I'll always be alone; it's my destiny to."  
  
"Is that why you want to find your digimon, so you won't be alone?"  
  
"Yes... at least they come back even if it's a small wait." I removed my cape and handed it to her. She takes it surprised.  
  
"That should keep you warm and safe from any of Devimon's attacks until we can get you a shirt." I walked to a door between the two bookshelves. "Come you can sleep here," she looked around the room in awe before entering. It had two queen sided beds on either side of the room with matching mirrors. At the end of the room, was a giant closet. "Ladydevimon should keep an eye on you."  
  
"Sure, put me on babysitting duty," she mumbled when I closed the door. "I know that room has a secret passage to your room." She said smugly, "And you gave her your cape, how sweet." She whispered in my ear after wrapping her arms around my neck. She kissed my cheek as my eyes glance over at her.  
  
"If you want her to trust me, I have to show her kindness." I moved from her grip. I grabbed the book off the table and put it back on the shelf. Ladydevimon moved between me and the shelf obviously hungry for my attention.  
  
"Are you going to wait until she's asleep?" she grazed her finger along the edge of my bat emblem on my clothes.  
  
"Yes... I am," I pretend to look for another book.  
  
"And what me!?" she yelled frustrated.  
  
"You?" I smiled taking my eyes off the shelf when I said, "you can be just as filling as the girl." I quickly block any exits of escape for her.  
  
"You wouldn't," she gasped as I moved closer and pinned her to the wall. Before she could attack, I pulled her into a kiss that calmed her. Her whole body relaxed in my arms as I continued.  
  
"Would I really harm my second in command?" I whispered in her ear. Now face to face I continued, "I know I've been away a lot, but you have to learn some patience." I released her, "I hope you don't mind sharing a room with the girl. I trust you will watch her."  
  
"Anything for you, my lord," she blushed bring come color to her pale face. I turned quickly heding to my room. I could hear Ladydevimon start to follow.  
  
"Yes, Ladydevimon," I stopped, getting no reply I turned around. She was right behind me. "You're not a kitten anymore, Ladydevimon; you can't keep following me where ever I go." I looked her dead in the face. "It's too dangerous for you to be around me at the moment, my dear." I stroked the side of her face. "I don't want any harm to come to you. I'm starting to think I spoiled you."  
  
"I understand," she takes a step back. I could feel her eyes on me as I left.  
  
I opened the closet door slowly exposing the room where the two slept. The girl lay sleeping on my left wrapped somewhat in my cape curled up in a ball because of the cold. My hot breath could be seen as I flew right above her. Without my cape I was completely quiet and I could hold the girl in place. She turned in her sleep as I steadily moved closer like a falling leaf from a tree. My cape slowly wraps itself around her. My laughter makes her stir, but upon seeing me she knew the dangerous situation she was in. Her eyes grow huge. She tries to move, but my cape only wraps tighter around her. Her scream is heard throughout the castle as I took my first bit. Her adrenaline rushes through her system.  
  
"You actually thought you could enter a Myotismon's castle and not get bitten," Ladydevimon laughs at the girl.  
  
"AH!" Sophia gasped weakly. "Please, let go." Angry, I released her, both cape and mouth. Ladydevimon stopped laughing immediately. Sophia looked at me breathing heavily.  
  
"Why didn't you finish her off?"  
  
"Must I finish off everyone for your amusement, Ladydevimon?" my comment made her furious with me and she left. I sit up slowly on the bed my eyes focused on Sophia. Grabbing the end of my cape I pull her towards me. Once again my cape keeps her in place. Now face to face she cringed when I moved an inch toward her. "So, now you're scared of me?" I laughed as I took her by the chin. "You're lucky, I only bite..." I turned her head to check her neck. Her wounds were completely healed. "Once," I free her chin and she looked up at me.  
  
"Why didn't you finish me off?" I looked at her a moment. "You had me where you wanted."  
  
"I believe I remember saying... You've helped me, now it's my turn to help you."  
  
"Most people forget there promises."  
  
"I'm a digimon not a human." There's another long pause before I change the subject. "You could easily live here then that orphanage."  
  
"Huh?" my cape loosened around her freeing her arms and legs. "Live here?" She looks at me sheepishly before turning on her side. "... I'd... I'd just be a bother and I prefer not to be considered a meal either." She glanced at me one last time and smiled secretly.  
  
After that night, I have gotten all my original powers back as well as some new. I'm sure the energy from the girl's blood had something to do with it. Never have I ever felt such power, now only to get the Digi-destined where I want them, but first I had to master them before I could fight them, so I disguised myself to be able to watch Sophia better and to learn more about her.  
  
"Why do you care so much about tearing down that old building?" Sophia asked me curiously. There was a short pause before I answered her.  
  
"I'd like to ask you the same question, but then you wouldn't dream of giving up your hiding place away, now would you?" Her icy stare told me I said too much. This only made me more confident. She clinched her teeth more showing her anger towards me. "I've watched you." She glared at me. "That place is too dangerous for you do play in."  
  
"Thanks for the advice, but I don't need it." That's when she saw the cards. Astonishment and relief fills her face, but only for a moment the kind if you blinked you missed it. She gave me a cold stare that accused me of stealing them from her. Furious she snatched the cards off the table and left the room.  
  
"Those cards must mean a lot to you, don't they?" Her reply was another cold stare as she turned the corner. "I'd like to apologize in advance for her rude behavior... she's a bit antisocial." I only shrug it off with a pleasant smile. I continued to look after her a little longer before giving him my opinion.  
  
"That's alright; she just needs some... discipline, easily fixed." Ken looked at me suspiciously. "Kids will be kids; I see you have a few children of your own." I said motioning towards his family picture that showed his three kids. "Why yes... they can be a handful at times." I gave him another smile.  
  
"I hear she's an orphan," I said with a look of sympathy as I looked at the door. I could tell she was listening in on our conversation.  
  
"Yes, she is; are you thinking of adopting her."  
  
"Let's just say... she has caught my interest. I'll think of her as another challenge in my life, Detective." He looked at me again unsure. I quickly stood and leave after shaking his hand. As I left the room she was sitting on the bench beside the door. "It's not polite to listen in on other people's conversations." She looked at me surprised before she gave me a look of hatred.  
  
"If you think you're adopting me, you have another thing coming." She walked away from me and I slowly followed her. I could tell she knew I was following her. We ended up at her favorite place in the park. She looked at me suspiciously as I stood beneath the tree. "Quit following me!!!!!"  
  
"If you want to the rest of your cards..." she turns with an angry face her left eye twitched when I mentioned the cards. "You'll do what I've asked, young lady without complaint." She climbed down the tree farthest from me. "Sophia, if you want your answers. You'll come with me, quietly."  
  
"Who are you to order me around?" she asked me coldly. A smile crossed my face as I quickly take her arm as my limo pulled up. "How did you-?"She gasped. "What are you doing? Let go!! " "Not so confident about your speed anymore, now are you?" She struggled as the limo door opened. More surprised then scared she continued to fight me.  
  
"You have no right to force me to go anywhere. Let go of me now!" Before she could say anything more, a familiar hand with long red nails grabs her and pulls her in. I quietly get in and the door closed behind me. She's thrust on the seat in front of me. Landing hard on her stomach she rests a bit before sitting up and looking around. The sudden movement of the limo nearly knocks her to the floor again.  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"To a place where we can teach you how to use your powers correctly."  
  
"Huh, my... my powers," she switched her gaze from her hands to me. She spotted Ladydevimon and sat up. "Ladydevimon..." she then looked uneasily at the floor. "How do you know I have powers? I don't have any." Her voice is its usual calm nature.  
  
"That mark on your forehead tells a different story." I moved closer, but she only moved away before I could touch her head. Sophia watched me more closely and suspiciously. I could tell she didn't trust me even with Ladydevimon who sat across from me.  
  
"What mark?"  
  
"The birthmark which tells who your real father is; he's not human is he, Sophia?" she turns her face away from mine knowing I was telling the truth. "You're half digimon; if you want to use you powers right, you'll listen to me." She balls her hands in tight fists. "You're probably wondering how in know so much about you. A little research goes a long way."  
  
"How about you stay away from me and leave me alone!!" She heads for the door of the moving limo. "I don't need or want your help!" I grabbed her arm before she could open the door. Pulling her towards me I wrapped my arms around her, so she could have perfect view of the tiny box I held in my hand. She stopped struggling when seeing the box. "What's that?"  
  
"It's a gift from Myotismon."  
  
"Yeah right, how do you know him?" She scoffed at me in disbelief. "I'm out of here," but she stopped when I showed her the bracelet.  
  
"I helped him pick it out for you, Sophia," Ladydevimon said watching her. Sophia looked up at her when she took it from my hands. "But if you don't want it I can always wear it."  
  
"No, since you went through all that trouble to get it for me might as well wear it right." she said taking it back from her leaping to her feet.  
  
"I thought you'd like it."  
  
"Thanks..." she surprises Ladydevimon with a hug. "Thanks a lot, it's beautiful." She quickly puts it on the purple and black bracelet as the limo stopped. She started to play with it. Stepping out the limo, she twirls it on her wrist which pleased me to see how much she liked it. "Do I get to see him, now?" she asked her eyes lighting up like a lantern.  
  
"No, Sophia I'm afraid not... he's still resting, but he'll be out soon." Disappointment filled her face as she sat down where Ladydevimon told her to.  
  
"Why didn't you tell her you were Myotismon? She would have been much easier for you to handle," Ladydevimon asked me in secret.  
  
"It's not necessary for her to know that information quite yet, my dear. She'll find out soon."  
  
The girl's powers flourished quickly with my help, but she still didn't know that Mr. Vamdemon and I are one in the same. Her powers resembled Daemon's. Her fireballs are just at deadly as I soon found out. My new powers, however, came with a price when learning how to use them in unison with Sophia's. It soon took its toil on my body; I became bed ridden. I could tell Ladydevimon was worried, but my powers came first. I had to regain my strength, so more blood was in order. I had to lure people to my mansion and with Halloween coming up it was just perfect for me. I became very sick and I easily lost my apatite; that's when Ladydevimon finally decided to lure Sophia as a last resort, but Sophia had found out about my luring people to my mansion and she became upset and refused to see or speak to me until I became sick that is.  
  
Myotismon walks over to the phone. Picking up the receiver he quickly dials Mr. Ichijochi's number.  
  



	6. Betrayal

_**Betrayal**_

"I'll get it!" Ben picks up the phone, "Ichijochi residents."

"Is your father in, Ben?"

"Um, yes might I ask who this is?" a slight laugh on the other end sends a chill down his spine, "You're probably wondering how I knew your name."

"...Yes, how did you know?" he asks suspiciously.

"Sophia's told me a lot about you."

"Sophia... how do you know about her?" he asks even more suspiciously then before. "She hasn't been to school in a week."

"I know and I'd like to apologize for that she's with me," before Ben could say another world his faster snatched the phone from him.

"Who is this?"

"This is Mr. Vamdemon." Ken gives a sigh of relief hearing his name and familiar voice on the phone.

"Where is she?"

"At my house-"

"I'm coming over; tell her to wait," he says coldly on the phone before he hangs up.

Mr. Vamdemon hangs up the phone with a smile on his face**_. He sounded like he was angry with her._** He turns from the phone still thinking. **_Maybe they had another argument._**

"Is he coming, my lord?"

"Yes, he's coming for her on his own though. We have to find a way to lure the others here.

"How about we use the girl to-"

"No, let the girl rest we'll need her later. We need her to get her teacher here, and then the others will come easy. It was because of her I was defeated in the first place, little Kari." He pauses a moment.

"Is there something wrong, my lord?"

"Sophia, come here." Ladydevimon looks at him surprised and then looks at the partially cracked door that he turns to. A hint of fear is smelled as it creaks open and she enters the room. "Come here." Slowly, but surly she makes her way over to him. She avoids eye contact with him. She flinches when he plants his hands on her shoulders. "How much did you hear?" She doesn't answer which makes him angry. He squeezes her shoulder and asks again this time louder then before. "Sophia, how much did you hear?" She cringes. The smell of fear fills the room as his anger grows.

"UH! Can't you see she's worthless now, she's terrified of you?" Devimon says entering the room suddenly. This only frightens her more seeing him. "I'll take care of her for you if you want, my lord."

"That's quit alright, Devimon. I'll handle this problem on my own." When she finally makes eye contact with him all he sees is fear the kind he expected to see when they first met. "All that work wasted," he says coldly. Frightened she backs up shaking with fright. Annoyed he picks up the frightened girl and quickly exits the room. The fear from her starts to dissipate as he enters the room she was in before and places her on the bed. She abruptly holds tightly to him.

"You're not going to hurt them, are you?" Looking at him dead in the eye she pleads with him. "Please, don't hurt them." He looks at her, his face dead to her as she pleads.

"I'm sorry Sophia, but I can't do that?" She pulls the covers up to her chin. "... How much... did you hear?" she looks at him again still refusing to answer his question. Her face is unsure as she avoids eye contact with him.

"Hum... how else am I going to take over both worlds if I don't eliminate those thorns in my sides?" He says gloating resting his head on her stomach. She looks at him in shock realizing what his plan was the entire time.

"You planed this... from the start didn't you? And I was-"

"Just a pawn my plan and an interesting power source," he says coldly enjoying the surprised look on her face.

"Power source?" her eyes grow big realizing he meant to use her again. Quickly she gets up from her position dodging his first attack as he prowls on the bed like a cat. He laughs as she hits the floor after getting her foot tangled in the covers.

"Crimson Lightning!" he whips her repeatedly on the back with his attack she cries out in pain with each lashing. He eventually stops and letting her lie there as she cringes in pain. Crying quietly to herself, she slowly sits up finding shelter in the light emanating from a nearby window. "It's not polite to listen in on other people's conversations and I prefer you to answer my questions when asked, do you understand me?!" Terrified she could only shake her head in response. "Now, get some rest; I'll come back later to check up on you."

As he locks the door behind him, the door bell rings. She quickly runs to the door. Turning the door knob rapidly she sees that it's locked. Moving away, she looks around for another exit. **_I have to get out of here to warn them._**

"Mr. Ichijochi"

"Where is she?" he says sternly.

"She's resting in a room down the hall," he says watching him come in anger plastered on his face. "I can't believe she was gone this long. She promised she wouldn't do that anymore."

"Try not to be angry with her; she's been taking care of me when I was sick." Ken looks at Mr. Vamdemon.

"You...? You don't like you were sick at all," he says following him as he heads toward Sophia's room.

"Well," she says opening the door to her room, "she's been a good nurse." The room's empty as the door reveals the whole room. "Hum..."

"Why am I not surprised," ken says annoyed.

**_What room is this?_** She takes a step down the winding stare case. At the end, she looks around, but steps back when seeing the coffin in the center of the room. **_This must be his room I didn't recognize it without the light of the candles._** She slowly makes her way forward and moves around the coffin.

"What are you doing in here," she turns. Ladydevimon stares back at her, "you know this room's forbidden."

"I'm... I'm sorry, but I wanted to warn him."

"Warn him... about what?"

"Devimon... I... I don't trust him; I'm getting an evil vive of revenge from him."

"Oh, really?" she says in disbelief.

"You... you don't believe me, do you?" she says softly.

"You actually believe that Devimon is strong enough to defeat Myotismon.

"I... I know that he can't at least not on his own."

"I think it's best if you go back to your room, young lady," she says taking her by the arm.

"No! You can't. I can't go back, please Ladydevimon." She starts to struggle to pull herself from her grip. "Can't I just stay with you? I just want to stay with someone I trust. I'm afraid to be left with Devimon somewhere here." She looks at Sophia a moment.

"You really are scared of Devimon aren't you?"

"There's something... I just don't trust him. I get bad vibes when I'm around him."

"Hum... Come with me then." She starts to drag her as she continues. "We'll just see what Myotismon has to say."

"NO!" struggling more she breaks out of her grip and runs for it. "I'm already in trouble with him." Turning the corner she runs into Wormmon falling at Ken's feet. "Hey!! ... Huh Wormmon? How did you get-"

"No!" she pleads to deaf ears ken; Kari, Izzi, Matt, and their digimon are thrown into cages. She ignores his disapproving glare as she runs to Ken's cell. Myotismon stops Ladydevimon advance to stop her. "I don't care. I'm doing this whether you like it or not!"

"Oh, really," he says coldly grabbing her wriest which contained the keys. He stops her from opening the cage. "Now... Sophia, if you'd be as kind as to let go of the keys."

"NO!! Let go!" She says as he gets her in a head lock. She struggles more her feet dangling.

"Do you really think he's going to adopt you, Sophia," he says roughly as he squeezed her hand.

"Huhmm..." she tries to block him out, but he whispers right in her ear just loud enough for everyone to hear. "He's not going to adopt you, Sophia; he never was."

"Let her go, Myotismon, this is low even for you!" Gatomon yells through clinched teeth. He laughs changing to his original form.

"As always you've figured me out Gatomon," she stares at him angrily. "Don't listen to him; he's telling you nothing, but lies."

"Am I, Gatomon? The only person who can tell her that is Ken himself." He says coldly, "I'll get the keys one way or another, Sophia; why do you insist of disobeying me."

"You're not the boss of me and you... you lied to me!"

"It's only fair when you've kept things from me, haven't' you. Just like you've kept things from ken here," she shakes her head in fright crying. "Lets tell him about your special skills and sees how well they approve of you then."

"Please, I don't want to hear anymore. Stop it!" She struggles some more. "Are you sure you want them as your friends, family, and the ones who deserted you; they don't want you, but I'm a different story and you know that." He tightens his grip on her neck to stop her from struggling. She gasps. "You won't have to hear anymore," his fangs start to show as he moves closer to her neck, longer then they usually were, "if you'd just... hand over the keys, Sophia."

"Myotismon, please let him go!! ...and ... and I'll do what ever you want."

"Anything?"

"Ye, yes."

"NO, Sophia. Don't listen to him."

"Huh?

"Then be a good girl and hold still!"

"AAHHH!!" She cringes and then tries to remove his fangs from her neck. The digi-destinded all turn to their digimon. "HAAHH!" The keys finally slip from her hands and fall to the floor. Ladydevimon takes the keys off the floor and smiles as Gatomon manages to escape from her cage.

"Gatomon, do something, please before it's too late."

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewoman! Celestial Arrow!!" he watches her carefully his fangs still lounged in the girls throat. Sophia looks her in the eye as she breaths in carefully and deeply, "Myotismon, Release her at once." After he blocked the attack, he released Sophia. Her head rests on his chest her eyes half open. He then dumps her right in front of Ken's cage like a sac of potatoes. Wormmon releases Ken who races to the immobile girl. She curls up into a ball resting her head on the ground in shock. Pulling her into the cage with him, he checks her.

"Sophia, Sophia sweet heart; are you, ok?"

"I'm... I'm sorry; I just," her eyes start to close as he holds her in his arms.

"Shh, it's ok; it's not your fault," he looks into her half traced eyes, "Not this time, anyway" he heads for the door as Digimon begin to enter and fight destroying the allotted room. Sophia continues to look around confused and dazed. The room suddenly fills with a dark mist veiling Myotismon and his minions. His evil laughter in heard in the corridors of the room.

"I believe you've over stayed your welcome, Angewoman; Crimson Lightning!" Angewoman slams into Ken's cage. The lightning can be seen, bringing a red glow to the weary room. Its vibrations shake open the crushed door allowing the two to escape. The cage begins to collapse inward. Ken grabs Wormmon. Through it all, Sophia somehow manages to separate herself from Ken and Wormmon.

"Sophia," the voice almost made her jump, "Come to me."

"Myotismon? huh?" she finds herself lost in his hypnotic blue eyes. "I don't think I can."

"Sophia! Where are you?" Ken's voice brings her back to reality.

"Dangerous... danger," The darkness starts to disappear revealing both her birthmark on her forehead and Myotismon behind her.

"No, Sophia; get away from him!"

"... huh?" turning around Myotismon presents himself with his usual smile. At the last minute, he snatches her up and with his bats made portals to pass trough the castle at his leisure. "No wait! Sophia!"

"Wait, Myotismon! AAHHH!!" Her head spins as they spiral upward. She closes her eyes for what seemed like a moment only to find herself in the park to find Devimon and Myotismon in an argument. She finds herself in the tall grass under a nearby tree. She didn't dare move as the two started to fight. Devimon was losing, but he looked too confident. Wanting to stop this before it got any worse; Sophia plans to help only to find herself too weak and Ladydevimon having her own problems with her own digimon. Sophia carefully watched her fight the skeleton digimon, his staff slams hard on her almost immunizing her. **_She needs help; she looks so beat up._** "Ladydevimon!" forcing herself up, skull digimon watches her carefully as she raises her hand. "Evil Inferno!" He forcefully knocks it back and she follows his example till it soon ended up like a volleyball tournament until he spiked it in a different direction and disappeared reappearing behind her. Taking his staff he knocks the wind out of her when she tried to fight back.

"I've found the girl," he says coldly grabbing her by the back of her shirt. She starts to gasp for breath. Myotismon sends an attack dividing two. He then picks up the unconscious girl. Devimon blocks his way.

"Get out of my way Devimon! This doesn't concern you!"

"I believe it does, Myotismon. You just don't know it yet!" taking out a familiar black jewel, which resembled Myotismon's in stature; he crushes it in his hand. He then smiles, "Now who's stronger!!" It wasn't long before Myotismon felt his energy being drained. The source of the drain was obvious as he felt it attack itself to his chest. It soon started to drain faster; sparks start to fly from it; they lick his body causing him to shutter in pain. "You can't always use that girl, Myotismon. She your crutch and now if you don't mind I'll be taking her to my master Daemon."

"Daemon," he scowls at him like he had laid a curse on him. "He'll be a fool to trust you, Devimon." His voice cold as he begins to fall. Nightmare Claw!" His last attempt to attack was in vain. He let go of Sophia who at the last minute grabbed hold of his cape. It blankets the trees in darkness turning them black. Sophia's hand gets caught in the attack turning her hand a ghastly white. She lets go; the ghastly white quickly travels trough out her body turning her Casper removing all color from her clothes and body. Her body resists the change somewhat. He falls at the girl's side clutching his chest trying desperately to remove it. He notices Ladydevimon in the corner as she rests on the tree.

"Myotismon..." he looks in the girl's direction as her eyes tries to focus on him as he dedigivolve. First, she sees the red eyes of the Dark Tyrannomon, then the inquisitive eyes of Gazimon, next the evil eyes of Pagumon. There eyes meet for the last time as zurumon before turning into a Digi-egg. It wasn't long before the egg itself started to flicker showing its diminishing data particles. As a last ditch effort she grabs the draining jewel and pulls, her evil inferno attack shatters it before he disappears. Just when the pieces disappeared in the tall grass, white light engulfs the two and both vanish without a trace. Devimon and Ladydevimon watch in disbelief. They stare at the now empty spot. Ladydevimon moves away from the tree.


	7. Betrayal 2

Betrayal 2

"I can't believe this; she was right there and you let her get away! Stupid imbecile, I can't believe he let her get away," he screams at Skull Satamon who was displeased himself. Without a word, he goes in search of the girl ignoring the two below. Ladydevimon charges Devimon, but he counters knocking her into the tree. No way can he be that strong. Even in my weakened state we should be even.

"You're probably wondering, how did he get so strong? Believe me Ladydevimon," he slowly makes his way to her the bolts forward suddenly surprising her by digivolving into Myotismon. "This is just the icing on the cake!!" she gasps moving away. "Surprised?! Well you should be." He grabs her arm before she could escape and tries to kiss her. She slaps him in the face scratching his face in the process. "AAHHH!!!" he grabs her hair before she could move then places the black jewel on her back and watched her lose her energy dedigivolving into Black Gatomon. She lands on a nearby tree branch disappearing within the tree branches. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" he says coldly. Just as he was about to grab her tail the sun stops his pursuit. He quickly moves back into the shade of the tree. He catches a glimpse of Black Gatomon dashing out of the park.

"She was right in front of me and he snatched her away from me." Kari and Yolei try to comfort Ken. The rest of the gang had shown up at his house. Tai had called a meeting where they got the lay out of the attack by Myotismon. They knew if he was back there was big trouble.

"It wasn't your fault, Ken. You're a detective not a digimon. There was no way you were able to catch him." The sound of the door bell gets everyone's attention. Matt answers the door and is shocked to see a girl without color. She holds a matching digi-egg. It was a white egg covered with little black bats.

"Is this the Ichijochi residence?" At first he didn't recognize her because of the black mark on her forehead that almost instantly vanished.

"Yes, it is." She walks in not giving him another chance to say another word. Dazed somewhat she walks into the living room breathing hard. She starts to stumble as she starts to feel dizzy again. She makes it to the chair where Ken was sitting. Everyone looks up as she talks.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Ken stares in disbelief then out of no where gives her a hug. "Was, was Myotismon right?" she whispers as she lets him hug her. "That you're not going to adopt me." He didn't answer right away.

"He was lying. I want to adopt you more then ever now since I'm the only one who can keep you out of trouble." Her arms fall limp at her sides. The digi-egg slips to the floor rolling to Kari's feet. Curious she reaches over to pick it up.

"No!" Sophia grabs it before Kari could touch it. "I, I saved it. It's mine."

"How did you get away from Myotismon?" Her eyes turn sad the first time he had ever seen her sad since he had met her.

"I didn't... he's right here." Her voice is soft, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. "Devimon tricked him with some kind of black jewel that absorbs energy. Because I intervened before the process was finished, he became an egg."

**_Myotismon! ... Am I obsessed with him? Then ... why do I keep saving him?_**


	8. Trust

11

Trust 

_**Trust**_

Izzy sits impatiently waiting for the results of testing he had done earlier from the pieces of egg shell left by a normal sized Zurumon. He looks at his watch for the forth time. He goes to his computer and prints out the results. A knock on the door diverts his attention.

"Come in the door's open," he says. To his surprise Matt, Gabumon, and Tentomon come in holding food and a folder, "Matt, Gabumon, what brings you here?"

"Gabumon and I wanted to see how the mad scientist was?" He tosses Izzy a folder. "Tai asked me to give those to you. He said they're important."

"Thanks Matt, these are the results from some tests I did on the egg shell of an unusually large Zurumon egg."

"Well, at least there's some good news. The digimon and humans that disappeared a half a year ago have been found."

"That's wonderful news especially after finding out Myotismon's back."

"You think he'd give up by now. And, what's with that girl he wants?"

"Her name's Sophia Rose. Whatever Myotismon's planning, no doubt he's going to use her to do it." Izzy opens the folder and begins glancing through it.

"Maybe if we talk to her, she'll listen," Gabumon says, "Besides it won't hurt to try."

"Don't say Izzy didn't give you fare warning," Tentomon says.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Pagumon watches Sophia sleep from on her stomach. She had fallen asleep while she was reading to him. It begins to rain after he slides the book off her. He looks at her displeased.

"It's been a whole month now, and I haven't digivolved. I'm getting quite impatient with you, Sophia," he says, "At lest this way, I won't be needing you anymore." Lightning flashes. The light shows his fangs to be even sharper than before. He hops on her chest waiting for the right opportunity. Finally seeing his opportunity, he strikes. At the last minute, she turns over pining him to the bed. _**Ah! Curse it all! **_He pulls himself from under her seeing another opportunity. She turns on her side as he makes it over to her forehead. He stops seeing her birthmark. "Ah," he lets the dark blast engulf him. Sophia hugs him still asleep. Her head rests on his chest. He looks at his new claws as lightning flashes again.

"Umm? I'll make sure you make it back Myotismon," she whispers in her sleep.

_**Hum… maybe you're worth keeping a bit longer after all.**_ He laughs to himself and then sees her birthmark hadn't disappeared yet. "I wonder…" He slides out of her grip and stands next to the bed. He reaches over and touches her head. Instantly the energy is absorbed into his Gazimon body. "Perfect," he says now in his champion form. It wasn't long before he was back as Myotismon. "Now, I want more!" he says grabbing her head. The expression on her face changes from relaxed to fear and pain as she continues to sleep.

"Uuh." She tries to move her head, but he holds it in place. She starts to sweat as he continues to take her energy.

_**I still want more! **_He looks up hearing the front door open and close. _**Good. Some fool to test out my new powers on. **_He releases Sophia and goes to the door. Halfway there, he dedigivolves back into Myotismon. "What?" He looks down at his hands. _**I probably didn't take enough energy.**_ As he continues to the door, he becomes extremely weak. "What's wrong with me?" he asks dedigivolving again, but this time he finds himself disappearing. "No! This can't be happening," he screams panicking as he dedigivolves again. "NO! I was… almost there." He waits to completely disappear, but it never happens. At the last second, he feels two arms wrap around him. He hears the crying of a familiar little girl. He opens his eyes and stares at Sophia's tear stained face.

"Please, don't try and digivolve on your own," she cries more, "I nearly lost you again."

_**She knows exactly what I did and she doesn't hate me for it. She…**_ _**still wants me around. Are you that lonely, Sophia? **_Two women and their digimon come bursting in.

"Sophia, are you ok?" asked a woman she remembered from all the major meetings. She sees the tears in Sophia's eyes after she turns on the lights. "What's the matter did you get frightened by the storm?" As she moves closer, Sophia scoots away from Sophia. "It's ok sweet heart. I won't hurt you."

"Sora, let me talk to her."

"Sure, Mimi, go right a head." Mimi kneels down in front of her.

"Now isn't that a big bunny." She smiles at her until she realizes it's in bad shape. "Oh, he doesn't look to good, not good at all. Sora, call Joe. He'll know what to do."

"NO! GIVE HIM BACK!" she cries as Joe carries Gazimon into the next room without her. "Don't take him away from me!" She pounds on the door when she can't get in. "Please, give him back!"

"Sophia, calm down." Sora takes her from the door and sits her down. "I promise you're going to get your digimon back. Joe's the best digimon doctor. He'll make sure he's fine." Sora looks up when Matt and Izzy enter the room. Their digimon are not too far behind. Seeing them, Sophia runs to the door blocking Izzy's way in.

"NO! YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Sophia, it's ok; that's Izzy."

"He's no doctor!"

"Calm down, Sophia. I'm not going to hurt him."

"How do I know that for sure? I don't want you anywhere near him!"

"I'm going in that room Sophia whether you like it or not."

"I won't hesitate to fight you, you know!" She kicks him in the leg as he tries to go on further and then she trips him.

"OW!" He looks up at her startled when he finds himself on the floor with her on top of him. Tentomon tackles her out of nowhere. The two instantly start fighting. "Stop, it you two!" Matt grabs Sophia and laughs.

"You're a street kid alright."

"Put me down!"

"Whatever you say your majesty," he teases putting her down.

"Don't call me that! I'm no princess!" A look of fear crosses her face when she sees Gabumon. He starts to sniff the air all the while coming closer to her. She moves away from Gabumon. "Wha, what is he doing?"

"I don't know… He's probably just hungry," he teases as Izzy gets up.

"Hum, I can't quite place the smell," Gabumon says as she hides behind Matt.

"You know, he's right." Sophia jumps hearing Agumon next to her. "You smell different." She looks at the two digimon as she backs away.

"You know you're just the right size for both of them," Tai says making her more uneasy.

"Stop it! That's not funny you two!" Mimi says angrily.

"Ok." He goes up to Sophia. "This is a very important question. Do you know where Myotismon is?"

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you."

"Sophia, this isn't a game we're playing here," Matt says now face to face with her. "Myotismon's very dangerous."

"All digimon are dangerous. Gabumon could easily rip your throat out like any other dog." Gabumon's shocked at her words.

"I would never do that to Matt."

"You would to someone else if it meant his life wouldn't you."

"You know, she kind of has a point," Gabumon says.

"Cool it Gabumon. We're trying to get her to see that Myotismon's the bad guy here," Matt whispers to him.

"Oh, sorry." He blushes.

"Myotismon likes to manipulate people into getting what he wants."

"No, he's not bad really. He's my friend." Tai becomes upset hearing those words come out of her mouth. Izzy sighs knowing what she's in for and notices that Tai stands up. He balls up his fists in anger. "He apologized to me and gave me this." She takes out a deep purple jewel that looks almost black with a few strips of light purple across it out of her pocket. "He gave it to me for my birthday. It's my favorite color." Sora and Mimi come closer to see the jewel.

"I've never seen a jewel like that before," Mimi says looking at it closer, "At least he has good taste in jewelry. I wonder if I can get him to make me one."

"He got it just for me. He even likes the same colors I do." Matt sees Tai leave and gets up and follows him.

"Are you, ok," Matt asks seeing Tai punch the restroom wall in anger.

"I can't believe that guy! Using kids the way he does is disgusting."

"Just give me some time with her."

"No, you heard her Matt. She's already convinced that he's her friend," he says sadly. "All we can do now is watch her until he finally shows himself."

"What's taking them so long?" Sophia wonders to herself out loud. She curls up in a corner by herself away from the others. The couch in the waiting room hides her from the view of the others. "I want Vam back." She finds herself starting to doze off.

"There you are." Sophia jumps seeing Gabumon she moves further into the corner. "Please don't be afraid of me. I won't hurt you," he says smelling her fear.

"You promise you won't bite."

"I give you my word as a digimon." She lets him sit next to her. "I never smelled a human like you before."

"I know…?" He sees that she's sad about that. "I'm not normal."

"I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"Myotismon said I wasn't normal either…"

"Don't be silly of course your normal. You know you shouldn't listen to what Myotismon says because it all depends what your definition of normal is."

"No he's right… I have this birthmark on my forehead. That's what makes me not normal," she says softly.

"What birthmark? I don't see anything."

"That's just it… it shows up at weird times. That's why the rest of my family disowned me… because of this mark."

"Ah, that can't be why," he says seeing her cry.

"But it is," tears stream down her face, "I heard them on the phone when Detective Ichijouji was talking to them. I picked up the phone and heard the whole conversation. They called me the devil's child."

Flash

Sophia picked up the phone and listened intently.

"So, she's ok then," says a female voice, "I'm glad."

"Yes, but she needs her family right now," Ken said softly.

"…" The silence on the other end was unsettling. "I'm afraid we don't have the money to go and get her," she says.

"That's ok. We can send her to you. I'll take care of the cost. Just tell me you address and-" Ken's cut off by another voice this time male.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"My name is Ken Ichijouji, and I'm here for Sophia Rose your granddaughter."

"I have no granddaughter," he said coldly, "That demon child can stay there for all I care. The farther she is the better! Let someone else have her."

"How can you say that?" Ken asked surprised and angered by his comments. "She's all alone. She has no one."

"That demon child isn't my responsibility! Now, don't bother us anymore about that monster child." The phone hung up. Sophia dropped the phone stunned.

Flash

As she cries more, he starts to see the mark appear.

"I see what you mean about it showing up, but it doesn't look like a devil's mark to me."

"It doesn't?" She whips away her tears.

"No… you know what you need right now." He smiles at her, "a big hug." He hugs her and after a while she hugs him back. She smiles at him. "Just forget about the mean things they said about you. You're more like a princess."

"I'm no princess after what I did to Mr. Izumi," she says softly.

"I'm sure Izzy understands that you care a lot for your digimon. I'm just surprised how well you can fight." He sees her yawn and rubs her eyes. The mark on her forehead remains clear as day. He looks at her as she dozes off. "Nighty night, little princess," he smiles to himself. _**More like warrior princes. **_He looks at her birthmark curiously. He's unable to resist the urge to touch it. He soon finds himself digivolving but not the way he intended. "HUM…" He moves closer to her giving a low growl as he does. She lies there asleep.

"I want to go home to daddy," she whispers in her sleep.

"I will take you home then, little princess," he growls.

"Huh?" She stirs seeing Black Garurumon standing over her. He opens his mouth. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Sophia what's wrong?" Mimi asks look over in the direction of the scream. To her surprise she sees Black Garurumon with Sophia in his mouth. "Garurumon…?"

"Garurumon! Put her down this instant!" Sora yells as he leaps over the couch.

"That's not the Garurumon we know. That's Black Garurumon. He's not nice like Garurumon is," Palmon says moving in front of Mimi.

"But, how did he digivolve without Matt?"

"Please, make him put me down!" Black Garurumon bypasses Mimi and Sora like they weren't even there and takes off down the hall. He grazes Agumon in the hallway as he passes by. "HELP!"

"No way, that was Garurumon," Agumon says stunned.

"What's the matter Agumon?" Tai asks coming out of the bathroom with Matt.

"I just saw Garurumon run past and with Sophia in his mouth."

"What? There's no way he can digivolve without me."

"You should tell that to Black Garurumon." Biyomon comes flying up to them, "Gabumon's the only digimon in the room who could digivolve into that form." Everyone heads outside.

"Ok everyone follow the footprints, and we'll have our wolf digimon. Agumon, Matt you come with me. You two take to the skies after telling Izzy and Joe what happened."

"Please… put me… down…" Her eyes are barely able to stay open. "Please…," her voice trails off as she falls asleep from exhaustion. Black Garurumon stops midway in the park to rest. He puts Sophia down on the soft grass and lies down next to her to rest a moment. He nudges her with his nose before moving her closer to him with one of his claws. His ears shoot up hearing familiar footsteps. He quickly gets up.

"Nova Blast!" He grabs Sophia and jumps out of the way of the fireball.

"Hold it right there Garurumon!" Matt calls jumping down from Greymon. "What's the big idea kidnapping, Sophia? That's not exactly the best way to get her to listen to you."

"The princess wishes to see her father," he says with Sophia still in his mouth, "and I will grant her request."

"Princess huh?" _**Where did he get that crazy idea from?**_ He decides to play along. "Ok pal, I'm sure your intentions are just, but you got it all wrong here." He moves closer knowing Garurumon wasn't himself. "I'm sure having her in your mouth in hurting her, so just hand her to me, and well go where ever you want to go ok. Hey… you're not blue anymore."

"I'm Black Garurumon now, Matt." He goes right up to his nose.

"I can see that." He reaches for Sophia, but he growls viscously at him. "Calm down, already. You know you can trust me." He looks at him a moment before handing her over.

"How is she, Matt?"

"It's ok. She's just exhausted."

"Needle Spray!

"Meteor Wing!" Both attacks bombard Black Garurumon. He dedigivolves back into Gabumon will swirls in his eyes. Matt gives Sophia to Sora while he checks on Gabumon.

"How's Gabumon?"

"He's ok. He's just a little dizzy."

"I'm sorry, Matt. I don't know what came over me. One minute I was talking to her trying to make her feel better about her birthmark and the next minute I knew I was digivolving into Black Garurumon." He looks down ashamed of what he had done. Sora and Mimi go home while the rest make it back to the digimon hospital safely hoping to get some answers on what just happened. "You're not mad at me are you, Matt?"

"How could I stay angry at you Gabumon? You're my best friend." Gabumon looks up as Matt sits next to him on the waiting room couch. "Now what's this talk about a birthmark?"

"She has the strangest birthmark on her forehead." Tai and Agumon look over at Sophia who's still asleep on the other couch. "And when I touched it, I digivolved."

"What did you say?" Tai says in surprise, "No way you can digivolve without Matt."

"But if you haven't noticed Tai, he just did," Izzy says walking over to Sophia, "Where is this mark? On her forehead, you say." He searches her head and sees nothing. "I don't see anything, Gabumon."

"She says it appears at strange times."

"I see… what does it look…" He stops seeing something he didn't notice earlier. As he continues to stare, it comes more into focus.

"What's wrong Izzy?"

"I think I see it." He moves some baby hairs to get a better look at it.

"That's the mark alright," Gabumon says moving closer like the others to get a good look.

"It looks like an upside down star with an eye in it." Sophia wakes up to see them all staring at her. She slaps Izzy's hand from her forehead and looks at Gabumon angrily.

"You told them!" she cries getting off the couch, "You weren't supposed to tell!" She runs from the room.

"Sophia!" Gabumon goes after her, but Matt stops him. He looks down again this time up set. "I wouldn't have told if I knew it was a secret."

"That's ok, Gabumon. I'll go talk to her."

"No I will, Matt." Izzy stands up, "I have some questions to ask her anyway he says getting up." He goes down the hall.


	9. Trust 2

14

Trust II 

_**Trust 2**_

"Any idea of where she might have gone, Izzy."

"I'm guessing somewhere we wouldn't think to look… like the bathroom." His eyes fall on the woman's and men's bathroom. He was about to go in the woman's bathroom, but her stops himself. _**She has street smarts, so she probably wouldn't be in this one. It's too simple.**_ He enters the Men's room.

"Um, Izzy this is the Men's room."

"I know, Tentomon," he says going to the closest stall. "And she's probably in this one." He opens the stall to find it empty. "Hum, that's strange…" He opens the next and gets the same result. He stands up and smiles. "You're smarter then I thought Sophia." He turns to see her almost to the door. "You almost got me there." She bolts for the door, but he grabs her arm.

"Let Go!" she cries.

"I just want to talk to you Sophia," he says. "You know I won't hurt you, so why do you keep fighting me." She stops struggling and looks to the floor her eyes still stained with tears. "I can tell a lot of people were cruel to you because of that mark."

"Did Gabumon tell you that too?" she asks softly.

"No, I can just tell by the way you were trying to hide it."

"There's nothing wrong with having a birthmark, but I understand why Myotismon chose you. He's going to use your energy to digivolve further, Sophia. I want you to stay away from him. Do you hear me, Sophia?"

"HE WOULDN'T DO THAT WITHOUT…" She gasps stopping herself in mid sentence.

"He's already tried, hasn't he?" he asks suspiciously seeing the fear in her face. "Sophia, look at me. You have to tell us where he is."

"He is my friend," she says pulling away, "and I'll prove it!" She runs away from him.

"Sophia!"

_**It's not true is it? …No! I won't believe it! **_Her heart races as she reaches the waiting room where everyone was. The others look up at her as she enters. Joe comes out of his office holding Gazimon. She instantly races over.

"Here you go Sophia, he's still needs some rest though." He hands Gazimon to her. She holds him in her arms like a stuffed animal.

_**You wouldn't leave me, would you? **_She continues to breathe hard. His red eyes look up at her when she starts to shake noticing her birthmark. She buries her face in his fur. Izzy enters the room in time to see him digivolve in front of everyone.

"Sophia, what's wrong?" Wizardmon asks seeing the distraught look on her face. "Your birthmark only shows up when you're worried or upset about something. What's wrong?" She doesn't answer. "Look at me." He puts both hands on her shoulders. "It's not your fault that I was hurt. It was my own fault. You can't expect to watch me all the time, ok."

"I want to go home," she says as she hugs him around the neck. His eyes show surprise at first before showing a hint of worry.

He finally hugs her back, "Its ok, Sophia. I'll… take you home, come." He takes her hand. Sophia avoids eye contact with Izzy on the way out.

"I wish you would tell us, Sophia. I hate to see you get hurt." Izzy's words stops her in her tracks slipping from Wizardmon's grip. Wizardmon stops looking back.

"Sophia."

"You won't leave me will you?" she asks breathing hard, again.

"We're going home now. You have school in the morning."

"Why won't you answer me?" she says softly. "You don't like me."

"No, it's-"

"I knew it! You're going to leave me," she cries. Her birthmark returns only this time more visible then ever as dark energy. "You're going to leave me just like all the others."

"Sophia, please just, just calm down."

"WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME!" she screams as Gatomon comes in with Kari. They watch stunned hearing Sophia and seeing a Wizardmon the size of an eighth grader. Wizardmon's eyes show a sign of guilt. The floor around her is thick with dark energy. "It's because of my birthmark isn't it," she says softly, "I don't want you to go. I can't stand being alone."

"Now, Sophia; AH!" He moves forward, but the dark energy makes some kind of electric barrier.

"No one wants me around because of it."

"Sophia, don't say that." He touches the barrier only to realize it's getting stronger by every passing moment as more energy pores from her.

"Sophia, stop it's not true," Kari says, "Now, stop this." She gets thrown back as she tries to help. A small explosion from the barrier throws everyone back.

"Kari," Gatomon gasps seeing her painfully sit up.

"I'm alone… I always was."

"You're not alone, Sophia! You have Sisi, Rick, April, all your friends at school!" He touches the barrier trying to get in. "You have your favorite teacher who cares a lot for you, Sophia, and don't forget Ken! Why else would he put up with you like you put up with me?!" He flips his cape over his shoulders to smother some of the pain on the way in.

"You don't know how it feels to not have a digimon. Everyone else has one but me…"

"Over five hundred years I've been without a friend." He ignores the pain as he forces his way in. "Being without a human is just as lonely as being without a digimon. If you don't believe me," he says walking up to her, "I'm sure Gatomon can tell you. Now stop this foolishness!" The energy stops. Her breathing resembles a runner after running a marathon. The energy around her starts to fade. "You're wasting your energy by being upset." Everyone starts to pick themselves up off the floor. To his surprise, her eyes roll in the back of her head as her feet give out on her. "Sophia!" He shoots forward catching her before she hit her head on the ground. "Sophia, wake up! I promise! I won't leave you like your parents! Sophia, wake up for me please!" The fright of not knowing what to do is heard in his urgent voice. A look of sympathy comes on Kari's face as she stands up.

_**How did he know about me? Wizardmon… my friend… but it can't be, can it?**_ Gatomon watches him as he continues to try and wake Sophia.

"Come on Night Angel, open your eyes for me!" he says only this time he holding her tightly in his arms.

The early morning sun is blocked by the by the fog. Kari looks up at the sky and sighs. _**Looks like, it's going to be fogy today.**_ Kari checks her clipboard as the last kids hop on the school bus. TK walks up to Kari and the other adults for the other four buses arrive. Gatomon comes out of the school holding a folder filled with papers. She hands them out.

"This is the schedule for the next few days," Gatomon says, "There should be three adult chaperones for each bus along with a teacher."

"Ken and I talked to the principal yesterday," Tai says to the group, "Ken and I are aloud to take the place of Mr. and Mrs. Yuki since they're out sick."

"More like on their second honeymoon," Kari says with a laugh, "and no doubt you and Matt had a hand in that."

"Naturally, of course," Matt says with a smile. "Hey, where's Ken anyway?"

"April is in the hospital getting her appendix taken out. Ken and Yolei are with her right now. Ken will meet up with us on our way to the campsite and that means we have all of our kids." Tai yawns.

"Well, we have all our kids," TK says looking at his clipboard, "How about everybody else."

"We have all ours," Mimi says, "How about you Kari?"

"We're still missing two," Kari says with a sigh, "and I'm afraid the one we're all here for is one of the ones missing."

"If she doesn't come, all of this will be for nothing," Izzy says looking over at Tai. "We'll just have to wait to see if she shows up."

"Don't worry. No kid would want to miss a school trip like this."

"Don't be so sure, I had to convince her to come," Kari says as a car drives up. They all look over to see Sisi who comes running up with a giant book bag.

"I'm here!" she announces.

"Good morning, Ms. Motomiya!" Everyone on Kari's bus chimes in at once.

"You can check me off now. My public awaits." She starts for the bus.

"Since when dose Sisi where pink?" Matt asks noticing that she wasn't wearing her usual attire.

"Ever since she got her digimon, she's actually gotten a little nicer." Suddenly something starts moving in Sisi's book bag after she waved bye to Davis.

"AH! I'm suffocating in here!" Black Gatomon's head pops out of her book bag. "Can't you just hold me like you usually do?!"

"Cut it out! You're going to get me in trouble!" she whispers even though it's too late.

"What is this?" She pulls out her paws realizing the peanut butter was all over her hand. "AH! I hate peanut butter." She jumps out of the bag finding that she's covered with it. "And my beautiful fur is ruined. I demand a bath!"

"Sisi, you know you're not aloud to have your digimon along."

"Well, from what I believe the school handbook says no pets not digimon are aloud on school trips," Jessica says from the bus window. "Besides, I brought Motimon. What's the point of having a school trip if you can't bring your best friend along?"

"She has a point there, Kari."

"Ok, how many of you snuck a digimon on the bus?" To Kari's surprise, every digimon on board came into view and not just her bus the other buses as well. "Oh, no."

"Looks like we're going to need more food," TK says with a smile.

"Ooh, yeah," Matt says seeing them all. "Are you sure we can handle them all and watch, Sophia?" Kari looks at her watch.

"You might not have to. It's time to leave or we'll be off schedule."

Ken looks at his watch one more time and then sighs. The buses hadn't come yet to pick him up. _**I know I came early. Where are they?**_

"Don't worry Ken. I'm sure they're just late."

"Thanks Wormmon. As always, you know what to say, and it looks like you were right," he says as a line of school buses turn the corner. The first bus stops. He starts up the steps.

"Mrs. Kazuki wants to talk to you." The bus driver hands him the walkie talkie.

"Yes Kari?"

"We have a problem. Sophia didn't make it on the bus." Wormmon turns hearing a familiar voice.

"KEN LOOK OUT!"

"What!" Before he could move he's plowed into. He's knocked to the floor.

"Ken, are you ok? What just happened?"

"I think I have a student that belongs to you… on my back."

"Thanks, I'll remember to check her off," Kari says with a slight laugh. "Remind me to thank your back when we get to the campsite."

"Thanks, thanks a lot." He looks behind him.

"Have you been putting on weight, Sophia?"

"Look who's talking? You're the one on me remember," she says to Wizardmon with an annoyed look on her face.

"Maybe if you wouldn't have stuffed your face last night with brownies then I would have been able to hold you up properly."

"Yeah right, like you didn't stuff your face with half a box of donuts."

"At least I know my limits young lady. You devoured the whole box of brownies by yourself."

"Oh, quiet, you're just mad because I didn't give you any." He gives her an angry look before getting up. He heads straight to the back of the bus. "Oh Wizardmon, please don't be angry at me," Sophia calls quickly going after him. "I, I didn't mean it." Ken slowly gets up as the bus starts moving. He takes his seat in the front.

_**Hum…**_ Devimon watches the campers below as they are assigned what cabins they are to share.

"Have you found her, Devimon?" Shinpimon asks sitting next to him from the top a tree overseeing the entire campsite.

"Yes, she's right…," he points to Sophia, "over there."

"So, my hunch was right. That girl is the catalyst. Make sure she's unharmed if you catch her. Bakemon is watching her as well. Deamon will return soon. I don't want him disappointed. This is my last chance," she says. Devimon looks at her realizing she looks a little nervous. "I'm counting on you Devimon." She disappears leaving him in the tree by himself.

_**Time for a game of cat and mouse… Sophia.**_

****

_**Huh? **_Sophia turns, but it's not in her usual sleep. _**Something's not right, not right at all. I can't sleep anyway. **_She gets out of bed realizing Wizardmon wasn't with her. She goes to the window seeing him walking off. _**Where is he going?**_ In her pajamas, she hurries after him.

_**And where is she going off to? **_Gatomon sees Sophia running off. She climbs down the tree she's in and curiously goes after Sophia. She stops hearing Sophia's voice and slowly goes through the bushes. As she pushes her way forward, she sees Sophia standing next to a large rock. _**Now, who is she talking to? **_She pushes the rest of the way. "Sophia! Stay away from him!"

"Well, if it isn't little Gatomon," Myotismon says getting up from a different rock. "Sophia was just telling me how much fun she's having."

"Whatever you're planning Myotismon, it won't work!"

"_You_, little kitty, are being very nasty!"

"NO! If you attack her, they won't let me see you anymore," Sophia says stopping him from attacking Gatomon.

"That's it, I've heard enough! I don't know what you did to brainwash her, but I'm putting a stop to this right now! Cat Claw!"

"Gatomon NO!" Sophia screams, but it was too late. Myotismon slaps Gatomon away, and she hits a nearby tree trunk.

"It seems that my presents here is unwanted," he says coldly watching Gatomon struggling to get back on her feet. "Don't worry, Sophia. I promise; I'll be back for you, and I always keep my promises."

"Why'd you do that?" Sophia says as she picks Gatomon off the ground. "You know you're no match for an ultimate." Her tone of voice is sad as she carries her back to the camp. She continues walking until she gets to the adult's cabin. She sighs as she knocks on the door. Sora opens the door.

"Sophia? What are you doing up at this time of night?"

"I… I couldn't sleep." She doesn't make eye contact with her. "Can I come in?"

"Sure Sophia, you're always welcome here." She lets her in. Sophia walks slowly up to Kari.

"What the matter, Sophia? What do you have in you arms?" As she gets closer, Kari sees that it's Gatomon. "Gatomon?" Sophia lies her on the bed. "What happened to you? You look just awful."

"I told her to stop, but she wouldn't listen," Sophia says upset. The guys from the second room enter the room after hearing Kari tone of voice.

"Myotismon was talking to Sophia." Tai puts both hands on Sophia's shoulders.

"Is this true, Sophia."

"…Yes, it is," she tightens her fists. "But… If it wasn't for her, Myotismon wouldn't have went away! Now, I don't know when he's going to show up again!"

"Did you tell him where you'd be, Sophia?"

"Of course. Why shouldn't I tell him? He's my friend."

"I understand. I'd tell Agumon where I was going too. Just promise me one thing, ok," he says, "That when you meet up with Myotismon that you tell us first. You'll have us worrying about you if we leave somewhere and you're not there."

"Ok," Sophia says with a big smile.

"Now go on. You need your sleep, and don't worry about Gatomon. She'll be just fine." He walks her to the door. "Now remember you have to tell us ok."

"That's a promise… He might be at the skating rink tomorrow depending on the weather if you know what I mean." She runs off. Tai watches her a moment before closing the door.

"If she only knew she was playing with fire," Ken says sadly.

"Ok, everyone time for bed."

"What's the matter Tai? Aren't we going to think of a plan?"

"No Gatomon, not yet," he says heading for the guys half of the cabin. "First, we have to see if it's fogy tomorrow."

"Huh, why fogy," Mimi asks.

"Because Myotismon's power won't be at its best in the sunlight, so I want everyone to get a goodnight sleep."

Wizardmon sits at a table by himself. He watches as the kids start going out on the ice on the ice rink. Sophia finally comes out in her ice skating outfit. She wears purple skates to match the purple and black outfit she's wearing. "And don't you look ravishing, my dear."

"Ah… you're just saying that. Sandy let me barrow them. You really like it."

"Would I lie to you, Sophia? Besides, they're my favorite colors as well. It's just missing a bit of red," he says with a smile. She gives him a weird look before shaking her head.

"If you're hungry, I made you some lunch. It's in the bag." She goes out on the rink as he looks in the bag. "And don't eat all the sweets either!" she calls skating backwards. He ignores her and begins eating.

"What do you have there?" He looks over at Black Gatomon.

"Just some lunch Sophia made me." He continues to eat watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"You don't mind sharing with me do you?" she asks moving closer. He hands her a sandwich and she starts to eat.

Gatomon's ears droop seeing Wizardmon and Black Gatomon eating together. Her ears shoot up feeling a hand on her shoulder. She looks up to see Kari.

"I know how much you miss Wizardmon, Gatomon."

"Thanks Kari," she says softly, "but right now isn't the time to be thinking about that. It's Sophia that needs our attention right now."

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" They look down to see Devimon fly on to the rink. He continues to flap his wings knocking down skaters.

"Well, if it isn't the little catalyst," Devimon says walking up to Sophia, "Wearing your favorite colors, I see." He reaches to grab her, but she cuts his hand with the bottom of her skate. "Ah, why you rotten little brat!" Sophia moves. His fingers dig into the ice cracking it. "You're only making this harder then it is, brat! Touch of Evil!"

"Thunder Ball!" Devimon's attack is stopped by the attack.

"What? Who did that?" He looks over to see Wizardmon. " Well, well, well, if it isn't the egg that hatched. Aren't you a little large for a Wizardmon?"

"I'm disappointed in you Devimon. I thought you would have at least digivolved by now, but I guess it doesn't work on weaklings." Devimon scowls at him.

"Touch of Evil!"

"Thunder Ball!" Max and Sandy help Sophia to her feet. "Max, I want you to protect Sophia. I'll distract him."

"Don't worry, Wizardmon. She's in safe hands with me." He takes Sophia by the hand and helps her off the ice. Sophia gasps seeing Wizardmon get knocked to the ground. "Sisi, it's your turn to stand up to the plate!"

"Bingo!" Sisi stands on the table as Greymon and Angewomon join the fight. "Black Gatomon, show Devimon what a cat can do!" Black Gatomon runs out on the ice as Wizardmon gets up.

"You think you fools can defeat me, honestly." He holds up a black jewel as Angemon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Ikkakumon, Kabuterimon, and Togemon are about to do their attacks. "Dedigivolve! Give all your power to me!" Electricity scatters in all directions from the dark jewel hitting all the digimon except rookie and lower. Their energy is sucked into the jewel. Tentomon, Gatomon, Patamon, Wormmon, and Biyomon all fall on the ice.

"I'm just happy that my champion form doesn't know how to fly," Palmon says on the ice weakly.

"Oh, shut up." All the adults run to their digimon to see if they are alright.

"It's that jewel he has," Izzy says as Devimon laughs, "It can somehow suck up energy."

"Now, be so kind as to bring Sophia over to me." Sandy stands up and grabs Sophia's arm dragging her on the ice.

"Sandy, what are you doing? Don't listen to him."

"I'm sorry, princess, but Deamon wants to see you, and I will not displease my master."

"What are you talking about?" she pulls from Sandy's grip, "I'm no princess. I've always been alone up till now." Sandy changes to her real form. "…a Bakemon your-," she gasps as she grabs her arm again.

"Thank you very much Bakamon. You have been very helpful, but now, I'm afraid there's no more use for you." He touches Bakemon with the jewel.

"AAAHHHHH!"

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" Everyone gasps seeing Bakemon get sucked into the jewel. "Why'd you do that?" Sophia cries angrily. "She might have been a digimon, but she was my first friend ever! Give her back!" She tries to grab the jewel. Devimon with his other hand knocks her down pinning her to the ice.

"Why aren't you a sweetheart caring for others? What you should be doing is caring for yourself," he says as she fights him. "Now I don't know what Deamon wants you for catalyst, but I'm sure it has to do with that power of yours." He moves the jewel close to Sophia's head. As he moves it closer, Sophia at the last second lifts her head getting the jewel in her mouth. "Let it go, you little brat." He tries to pull it from her mouth.

"Thunder Ball!"

"Cat Kick!" The two plow into Devimon. He knocks Black Gatomon away as Wizardmon kicks him in the face getting him off of Sophia. She takes the jewel out of her mouth.

"Mr. Izumi Catch!" Izzy looks up as she throws the jewel at him. He catches it. Wizardmon pushes Sophia away from him and lures Devimon away from her. "Oh, he's going to get hurt fighting him alone." She starts to get up when her hand lands on something. She looks down realizing its staff. _**It has to be for Wizardmon. I know it. **_Devimon grabs Wizardmon by the neck and slams him into the side rail holding him in place.

"You thought I didn't have a spare, didn't you Wizardmon!" he says pulling out his another jewel. She grips it in her hand as she stands. "And this time you're not coming back."

"Cat Kick!" Devimon slaps Black Gatomon away into a side rail.

"And I'm taking your wench too," he says coldly. Suddenly, a bunch of In-training and rookie digimon jump on Devimon at the last second. "GET OFF OF ME YOU MISERABLE WEAKLINGS!"

"Wizardmon Catch!" She throws the staff to him as he makes his escape. He catches it. Devimon throws the digimon off him.

"I'm over here if you want me Devimon!"

"Touch of Evil!" Wizardmon blocks it with his staff. "Nice staff you got there. Was it a gift?"

"Actually yes, it was from a very peculiar little angel of mine." He blocks a few more attacks from Devimon. "I believe my work here is done."

"Cat Punch!"

"What!" At the last second, Black Gatomon punches him in the face and he stagers back. "You win this time Wizardmon, but I'll be back, and next time you won't have your little black cat to protect you!" He flies upward and goes through the ceiling.

"Good work, Black Gatomon."

"Anything for you, my love," she says bowing in front of him.

"Now you can go back to Sisi, if you want," Wizardmon says going directly over to Sophia. He glances over at the parents and teachers as they check to see if everyone's ok. _**Now should be a good time.**_ He smiles to himself. He takes Sophia's hand taking her off the ice. "Come Sophia, I want to show you something."

"Huh?" She looks at him confused. "O…k, I guess."


	10. Kidnapped

14

Kidnapped 

_**Kidnapped**_

Gatomon helps the other digimon when she sees Wizardmon go off with Sophia. _**Now where are they off to? I wonder.**_ She leaves the others and follows them. _**There's something strange about that Wizardmon, but I can't quite put my finger on it.**_ She gets close enough to get a look at him. He turns and the two make eye contact. His normal kind physic is replaced by a familiar cold hateful stare.

Flash

"Do you really think I'd leave the original lying around for fools like you to find!" Myotismon said holding the real crest of light in his hand. He balled his hand into a fist and broke it in his hand. He scowled at the both of them.

Flash

Her eyes grow wide realizing who he is. "I should have known you'd try something as despicable as this, Myotismon," Gatomon says coming out in the open.

"I'm not surprised you figured me out, Gatomon." Sophia comes out of the bathroom and sees the two glaring at one another.

"What's the matter?"

"Hey Sophia!" She looks over to see Rick. "Aren't you coming? Everyone's going home."

"Oh, ok." She stopped by Wizardmon who picks her up. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" she hollers as she struggles. "YOU OF ALL DIGIMON KNOW I HATE TO BE PICKED UP!"

"Rick, do tell your father that I'll be taking her home once I'm done with her," he laughs breaking the window with his staff and flies through. "You my dear have just as bad of a temper as I do."

"CUT IT OUT! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME IN TROUBLE!" She continues to struggle as he flies off with her. The two go to the window.

"Oh no." Gatomon runs to the window.

"Man, are those two going to get in trouble." Gatomon runs off with Rick following not far behind holding Leafmon. He goes running up to Ken. "Hey Dad!" Ken looks up to see his son running towards him with an urgent looking Gatomon.

"What's the matter couldn't you find Sophia?"

"Yeah I found her. Wizardmon flew off with her, and boy was she mad."

"Wizardmon's Myotismon!" Gatomon yells getting all the adults attention.

"You mean you didn't know," Rick says surprised, "I thought she told you."

"What? You knew this Rick and you didn't tell us," Ken looks at his son stunned.

"Like I said Dad… I thought you knew. Everyone in our class knows this."

"Yeah Mr. Ichijouji, we all thought you knew," Sisi says, "especially when you gave special permission for her to bring Wizardmon along."

"You mean to tell me every one of you knew about this," Kari says surprised.

"I guess we should have asked the kids first," Joe says fixing his glasses, "I forgot how we kept secrets from our parents when we were their age."

"Do any of you guys know where he might have gone with Sophia?" Tai asks.

"Well, he promised to show Sophia the first place he fought all of you together," Taylor says through the bus window.

"The television station!" they all said together. Ken and the other get on their respective buses and start toward the station. The adults get out on the bus after reaching the television station.

"Ok, you guys wait for us to come back with Sophia," Matt says as the first three buses take off taking most of the children only leaving seven children and their digimon.

"I don't get it. Why are all of them going in?" Thomas asks as they head inside.

"Yeah, they only need one to get Sophia back," Sisi says sitting back down in her seat.

"…Maybe, something's wrong," Jessica says worried still standing on the seat. She gasps seeing something. "Oh no, she is in trouble."

"What do you mean, Jessica?" Max asks going to the side of the bus she's at. Everyone goes to look and sees knows that they're in trouble. "Devimon…"

"We have to help them," Rick says sternly.

"How are we going to get past the bus driver?" Taylor asks looking at his cousin, "Unless we have a distraction."

"Ah man, why does it always have to be me? Why can't it be Jessica?" Li wines angrily.

"Because, she's the only one who knows her way around," Sisi whispers and then grabs him by the shirt, "You better do it or I'll pound you!"

"Ok, ok, but if you guys get caught you can't rat me out, got it!"

"Deal," the sixteen whisper together.

"Wizardmon, put me down already, will yea!" He finally puts he down when she stops struggling. "Why'd you do that? We're in big trouble now. I promised I wouldn't run off anymore."

"Believe me, Sophia. You won't get in trouble since I kidnapped you."

"Huh?" She follows behind him as he takes her hand leading her forward. _**…what kidnapped? **_"You're joking right?"

"That's what they'll think since Gatomon now knows who I really am. I'm sure she'll tell them."

"Then why did you take me if they're going to think that?" she asks. He doesn't answer. They make it on the roof. She looks around. "Why are we here?"

"This is where I fought the Digidestined together as a group for the first time in the real world."

"…This place." She looks around again. She turns when she hears footprints.

"Now, don't be upset when I have to defend myself," he whispers to Sophia.

"No, you shouldn't have to fight. I won't let them!" She turns to face the ones that have come to take her home.

"Sophia, get away from him, he's dangerous!"

"NO! You didn't think he was dangerous before!" she screams balling up her fists. "I don't want him taken away from me!"

_**Just a little bit more. **_Wizardmon smiles to himself as he sees her dark energy leak from her.

"Sophia, he's not your friend."

"Then why would he save me?!" she screams. "Why would he protect me from Devimon then?!"

"He's just using you for your energy!" Izzy says stepping up. "It's obvious that's what Devimon's after too. I know he's been using your energy to digivolve, and you know it too."

"You don't know what happened the first time with Devimon! That's why I promised to help him!".

"Oh Sophia, if you only know what your doing," Matt says sadly.

"I'm going to keep my promise."

"But my dear, you've helped a lot already." She looks up feeling a familiar hand on her shoulder. She becomes ecstatic seeing him. "You're back!" He kneels down until he's face to face with her and lets her hug him. Myotismon smiles wickedly at Gatomon.

"I'm in the mood for something… sweet."

"Sophia, look out!" Gatomon says running toward her who turns to face her, "Get away from him!"

"Huh?" She looks back. Before she could move, he sinks his teeth into her neck. Her eyes grow wide in surprise.

"Oh no," Gatomon says slows down to a stop, "I'm too late." Her ears droop.

"Sophia!" Ken screams as Myotismon lets her go. She grabs her shirt as she stagers back.

_**Why did he…? They'll only think ill of him.**_ The smile on his proves Ken and Izzy's theory. _**…? He used me… then why did he promise to stay with me? **_She turns taking only one step before collapsing to the ground.

"Sorry about that, Sophia, but I already ate the lunch you made for me." He stands laughing manically.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU MONSTER!" Ken screams angrily.

"You can have her back; I'm done with her, now." His words infuriate everyone especially Ken. Sophia feels a pain in her chest as he says it. Her eyes well up with tears.

_**He promised… he wouldn't leave me. Why didn't I listen? **_She lets the tears drop from her eyes on to the wooden floor. She balls up her fists and struggles to move away from Myotismon.

"Where do you think you're going, Sophia?" He takes his foot and steps on her pinning her in place.

"Leave her alone, Myotismon! You've done enough to her already!" Tai roars angrily.

"If you want her, come and get her." Ken and Tai start toward Myotismon. "Oh no, I want Kari and TK," he says with a smile.

"No way, Myotismon!" Ken says coldly.

"Really." He takes his foot off her and grabs the front of her neck showing her off like a new kitten or puppy up for adoption. "I want TK and Kari's digivices for her safety." With the same hand, he holds her up with them all to see by the neck close to his mouth. "I doubt she can take another bite from me," he says when they don't come right away. Kari not wanting to hear anymore goes forward. TK follows soon after.

"Kari, you don't have too."

"TK!" The two just look back at their brothers a moment before going forward.

_**No… this is… **_The tears start to flow more as they make it to him. She breathes faster with her heart racing. _**This is not what I wanted. Not what I wanted at all!**_

Myotismon holds out his hand, "Your digivices please." They reluctantly do as he says. "Thank you very much, and TK I'm glad to see you became a very talented writer. You're very motivating." He closes his hand into a fist holding the devices in his hands.

"Can you guys digivolve yet?" Tai whispers to Agumon beside him.

"I'm afraid not Tai. I'm still drained from Devimon's attack earlier."

"I enjoyed every one of your books. Sophia was so kind as to buy them for me as a present on… lets see the first day we met. She's quite thoughtful," he says with a smile.

_**Wait a minute.**_ Izzy watches Sophia as Myotismon puts the digivices in his jacket. _**He's up to something.**_

****

Flash

"Sophia, what's wrong?" Wizardmon asked seeing the distraught look on her face. "Your birthmark only shows up when you're worried or upset about something. What's wrong?" she doesn't answer.

Flash

"Kari, TK watch out! He's still using her energy!"

"What?" The two glance back at Izzy and then back at Myotismon only to find that he had digivolved into Piedmon.

"I'm afraid your warning came just a little too late, Izzy!" He throws two small balls at them that instantly suck them in. The balls expand rapidly. "Of course I don't want them to have all the fun," he laughs as their digimon get sucked in with them as they try to help. He throws more balls trapping everyone after Sophia passes out from exhaustion from loss of blood and energy. Last but not least, he places Sophia carefully in one by herself. To his surprise, the other children arrive. They gasp seeing the condition of their chaperones.

"Did you do this!" Max calls angrily.

"Yes, I did," he laughs taking out more balls that resemble gumballs.

"Let them go!" Sisi yells sternly. She steps up returning briefly to her bully side. "If you don't, you'll have to deal with me!"

"Is that so? Well, how about joining them instead?" He throws the balls on the ground like marbles. They watch dumbfounded until a few get sucked in.

"HEY! What is this?" Sisi yells again startled as she thrashes about trying to loose herself from her predicament. The others soon end up like their chaperones.

"Lets have a bit of fun, shall we?" All the balls start to bounce.

"You know what, this isn't that bad," Taylor says happily passing his father.

"You like anything don't you, Taylor," Sisi says annoyed.

"What's the matter, dad?" Jessica asks seeing the stern expression on his face as her ball joins with his.

"I thought I told you guys to stay on the bus until we came back!" Matt exclaims annoyed.

"Well, we uh…" Rick stammers.

"Devimon is-" Jessica stops herself and gasps. "Look out!" It was too late. Devimon had snuck up behind Piedmon.

"AH!" Using his jewel like earlier, he rips Piedmon off of Myotismon like rapping paper on a present. Myotismon falls to his knees in surprise and pain. He looks behind him at Devimon shuttering from the pain.

"I'm sure that hurt, didn't it?" Devimon makes himself bigger. Myotismon scowls at him. "I'm sorry. Did I ruin your fun?"

"I should have known it was you."

"Starting to get careless since you have that little battery," Devimon laughs. "You don't mind if I take her off your hands, do you?"

"Actually, I do! Grizzly Wing!" Devimon evades the attack.

"Touch of Evil!"

"Nice try!" Myotismon says grabbing his arm and throws him over his shoulder. "Sophia taught me a little something about self-defense."

"Oh, did she really?! Did she teach you to defend from this?" Devimon says coldly using his jewel again to resize himself to about the size of an eighteen wheeler.

"We have to help him!" Taylor says watching the fight turn to Devimon's favor as Myotismon is thrown to the wall.

"We can't help until we're out of here!" Sisi says as she reaches over Mimi and tries to push her way out. After a while, a few succeed in breaking out.

"AAHHH!"

"Leave him alone!" Everyone turns to see Sophia run up to Devimon. Devimon turns dropping Myotismon.

"How can you be up? I saw him bit you."

"Believe it or not, I've gotten use to his little snack bits!" She jumps up holding Wizardmon's staff in her hand. She quickly attacks slashing him in the face.

"AAH!" He moves away from where Myotismon lies. "Curse you!" he cries covering his face.

"I'm over here!" she screams luring him away from Myotismon.

"When I get you, brat, I'll make you wish you were never born!" He uncovers his face. He reaches for her, but she moves away.

"Sophia!"

"Don't worry about me! Worry about getting yourselves free and then you can help me!" To her dismay, she soon finds herself backed up in a corner. She moves back nearly tripping over the unconscious Myotismon. _**I can't move from this spot without him getting caught in the crossfire.**_

"Don't tell me you still care about that fool the one who betrayed you!" Devimon says with a laugh, "I don't know who's the bigger fool here you or him."

"Of course, I'm going to protect him," she says as Myotismon starts to wake. "I might be pissed at him, but my mother taught me to never give up on anyone you care about no matter what. Wormmon didn't give up on Ken, and Mr. Ichijouji didn't give up on me, so STAY AWAY FROM MY DIGIMON!"

"You're nothing but a fool! Touch of Evil!" She blocks his attack with the energy of her birthmark. It makes a shield around them.

"So…phia," Myotismon manages to say weakly starting to get up. _**Why is she helping me? After everything I've done to her, she still cares. Foolish child.**_

"It's ok, Myotismon. I won't let him hurt you."

"That's… foolish… you shouldn't be helping me."

"I never give up on the people I care about, and I'm not going to start now!"

"…" He finally gets up as the shield begins to crack. Sophia continues to hold her ground unafraid. _**That shield's not going to hold much longer.**_

"What are you waiting for go!" Sophia calls.

"You fool. You won't get out of here alive!" Devimon says as his hand finally pierces through. Everyone watches in silence as Devimon retracts his hand.

"No… So, Sophia," Sisi cries along with Jessica. Devimon picks up Sophia's limp body off the ground in what seems like slow motion. Shock and fear engulfs the emotions of the adults and children as they watch in silence.

"AAAHH!" Max cries out in anger, "Gomamon, make him pay NOW!" Gomamon does as commanded. "Taylor, Ronnie, Rick, you attack after Gomamon. Sisi and Jessica you attack after them."

"Right!" Tai watches as the children immediately take action. Their digimon all digivolve and attack Devimon.

"Wormmon, go in there and help them."

"No," Tai says stopping Ken, "This is their fight not ours. Just look at their digivices." Ken looks seeing that some had turned into necklaces. "It seems the Digital world has chosen them for this world's battle," Tai says softly. The other adults see that he's right. Most of their digivices have changed.

_**They're the… new digi-destined. **_Ken looks at them shocked. _**Does that mean Devimon's the new threat, or is there another we should be worries about? **_

"Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon grabs Devimon's arm before he could fly away with Sophia. As the other digimon attack, he drops her. Somehow, Devimon gets away from the children. Slowly, he drags himself to where Sophia is.

"Myotismon, are you?" Black Gatomon asks seeing that he's badly hurt, but as he looks at Sophia, she knows that he's not. The others come over to where he is. He reaches to touch her but hesitates at first.

"Why did you protect me, Sophia? You knew that shield of yours wasn't going to last." He continues to look at Sophia. "Is this how it feels Gatomon… to lose a chose friend…?" He reaches in his pocket and tosses Kari and TK's digivice to her. "I'm sorry Gatomon… you don't have to worry about me anymore." His body starts to glow starting to slowly defragment.

"No, Myotismon," Black Gatomon cries, "Please, don't leave me."

"You found your partner. It's Sisi," he says handing her a pink digivice. I kept it from you when I found you that day." She looks at it quietly.

"I… I still don't want you to go."

"It's not like you to just give up so easily, Myotismon." Everyone turns to see Wizardmon or at least his ghost.

"What do you care?" Myotismon says not even glancing up at him. Wizardmon holds out a digivice. He turns to look at it. "I see, she was your partner."

"Yes she is, but she chose you."

"I don't quite understand," he says confused.

"Don't worry about that right now." He comes closer. "I can't fuse with you without your permission."

"And why would I want to fuse with you?" he says returning somewhat back to normal.

"To save Sophia of course." Myotismon looks up at Wizardmon in surprise. "Because she won't come back without you, you know that. Once she makes up her mind on something it's hard to change. " Myotismon looks at Sophia again. "You have to make your decision now. She's already stopped breathing."

"Yes, of course… I just want to see her smile at me one more time."

"Wizardmon…" He turns to his friend and smiles at Gatomon before turning back to his work reassuring her it was ok.

"I'm sorry Gatomon, but right now isn't the time to talk. I'm glad to see you're doing fine. Don't worry. You'll see me again." The two digimon are now more then halfway defragmented now. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," he says softly. Wizardmon floats into Myotismon and there's a bright blinding light. When the light dies down, Wizardmon stands up. He looks at himself a moment.

"Either I've gotten taller, or you have gotten smaller, Gatomon." Gatomon's eyes light up.

"Wizardmon!" she calls happily jumping in his arms. "You've gotten taller… much taller actually."

"I should be the same size Myotismon was before we fused. This is still his body."

"Wait a minute!" Black Gatomon growls, "Where did Myotismon go?!"

"Now just, calm down. He's just resting for now. You have to remember he was badly injured. You won't see him for a while, I'm afraid," he says looking down at her. The answer he gave, by the look on her face, didn't please her one bit.

"If Wizardmon says Myotismon will be back, he'll be back," Gatomon says getting down.

"Like I can trust you!" Sisi picks up Black Gatomon before she could say anything else.

"Calm down. Gatomon hasn't lied to us before. You'll get your boyfriend back."

"Boyfriend?" The adults look at Black Gatomon in amazement.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend, and if anyone has a problem with it then it's just too bad for them." She crosses her arms.

"Ok…" Wizardmon kneels down where Sophia had been earlier. "Lets see and what do we have here?"

"Hey, where did Sophia go?" Max asks seeing only her clothes and shoes. Wizardmon moves the shirt in such a way to see the baby's face.

"I thought so," he says picking her up after wrapping the shirt around her. "Though, I wasn't expecting her to be so small." Sophia looks up at Wizardmon and the others quietly. "You probably don't remember me at all, do you?"

"How did she get turned into a baby?" Izzy asks curiously. "Does it by any chance have anything to do with that birthmark of hers?"

"Yes it does, Izzy. That birthmark is the key to all of this." He watches Black Gatomon and Gatomon play with baby Sophia. "We definitely need to figure out how to rid her of that mark. I'm pretty sure the digimon who placed that mark on her now wants her back."

"Yes… that explains Bakemon and Devimon…" Izzy says somewhat to himself.

"Isn't that the same as digimon dedigivolving into rookie or in-training forms," Ken says bringing over a bottle for Sophia. She gulps down the formula greedily and finishes it in a few minutes. "Goodness, aren't you ravenous." He gives the empty bottle to Yolei. "I think we might need another one," he says when she starts to cry. Yolei begins to make another bottle. To stop her crying, he sticks his finger in Sophia's mouth. As Yolei brings over another bottle of food, Sophia bites his finger. "OW!" he looks at her surprise, "Since when do you have teeth?"

"She's teething already?" Matt asks curious walking over. As Sophia opens her mouth to receive the bottle, her mouth is almost full of teeth.

"It will most likely take about a month until she's back to normal."

"And her memories?" Tai asks.

"They'll return at the end of the growing experience." Wizardmon watches Sophia finish another bottle. "It seems you two are the most suited for taking care of Sophia, right now."

"I never thought I'd be doing this again," Yolei says with a smile. "We just got done potty training the last one. You never would have thought she was so much trouble looking at her now."

"One thing's the same though… she's still quiet," he says softly watching her doze off. She continues to chew on the nipple of the bottle as she sleeps.

"Looks like she dreams about food in her sleep," Gatomon laughs. "The ways she eats, you'd think she was a digimon."


	11. Kidnapped 2

10

Kidnapped II 

_**Kidnapped 2**_

"Devimon please don't tell me you still haven't gotten her yet. It's been almost two weeks since I left you at the campsite," she pauses for a moment trying not to get angry, "Where is she?"

"…I'm afraid, I don't know," he says softly. "Myotismon had her last."

"That vampire?"

"I'm afraid so. I fear the worst for our princess." He bows in front of her. "I'll do my best to find him and bring her back," he says softly surprised not to be beaten by furry like had with his last master.

"If you have any trouble with that vampire again, I'll take care of him. Don't you worry."

"You better be in bed by the time I come!" Wizardmon calls from the bathroom after drying off Sophia. Sam dashes past the door and into the room with Leafmon in his arms. Kari is right behind him. Wizardmon and Gatomon take Sophia into the room she now shares with Sam. After clothing her, Kari tucks her in bed.

"Thank you, Gatomon and Kari for helping me."

"What a friend's for. You need some rest yourself," Gatomon says noticing the tired look on his face. "You look horrible."

"Thanks, but Ken and Yolei should be home soon, so you can go," he says softly.

"Are you sure? We can stay if you want."

"I don't want to keep you," he says. "You have your own to worry about. As long as they're asleep, I'll be fine," he says, but the two insist. Giving in, the three check on the children one last time. Wizardmon does one last bathroom check as Gatomon tucks Sophia in, again. Kari goes to the living room to clean up. He picks up a toothbrush and places it back with the rest. _**That should do it.**_ He looks at his reflection and jumps back startled. "Myotismon…! I was wondering when you'd show yourself." Myotismon smiles his usual dastardly smile. Gatomon comes in hearing Wizardmon talking to someone.

"Who are you talking to, Wizardmon?" she asks right before he drops to his knees seemingly in pain. "Wizardmon!" She runs to him. He looks at her.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me!" The words escape his mouth, but she knew it wasn't him.

"AH!" He clinches his teeth as a strange feeling of pain passes. "Oh no… Gatomon, listen to me. I want you to run. I don't know what Myotismon might do."

"But I can't."

"Please Gatomon. Do as I say. AH!"

"But Wizardmon-" she gasps seeing his eyes change.

"You should have listened to your friend, little kitty," Myotismon says as he grabs her. She fights him as he stands up. He smiles at Wizardmon's worried expression in the bathroom mirror. She stares in disbelief. "Don't worry, Wizardmon. I have no interest in the children except for one," he says, "I have some business to take care of with Devimon first, but you can say goodbye to your little cat friend now," he says coldly. "You have been a thorn in my side for the last time Gatomon."

"You haven't changed one bit, Myotismon," Gatomon says struggling.

"Did you actually think I would change?"

"You'd say anything to save your own skin, wouldn't you?"

"I do enjoy playing dirty." He throws Gatomon like a basketball. She lands on her feet digging her claws into the floor tiles. "I used Sophia, and I'd do it again if I could."

"You monster…! There's no way I'm handing her over to you!"

"And as always, we'll do this the hard way." She bears her claws ready to attack. "Do you actually believe you can defeat me? Even with your partner, you know you can't defeat me by yourself. She refuses to back down.

_**I have to lure him away from Sophia and the others, or they'll get hurt.**_

"Crimson Lightning!"

A loud crash startles Sophia. A bad feeling shakes, her and she sits up in bed wondering. She leaves the room her curiosity stronger than her fear. She finds Gatomon hurt on the floor. She's about to go over until a tall figure in a black cape up to Gatomon slowly. She stays out of sight.

_**Why does he look so familiar? **_He turns suddenly moving away from Gatomon in her direction.

"Hum." The smell of fear fills his nostrils. "Who's there?!" Startled, Sophia shrinks back and turns to run, he moves faster grabbing her.

"AH!" she screams struggling.

"And where do you think you are going?" he asks pulling her toward him.

"Please let go! I promise to go back to bed."

"You had your chance," he says harshly somewhat confused by her familiar face. He looks deep into her frightened eyes. Just as she becomes lost in his hypnotic eyes, Sophia's birthmark appears. _**That mark!**_ A big smile covers his face. "So, that fool kept his promise after all…" _**This changes everything then.**_ Gatomon jumps at him, but he slaps her away dropping Sophia.

"Get away from her, Myotismon!" she calls quickly recovering.

"And, who's going to stop me you?"

"Sophia, get away from him!" Gatomon calls snapping her out of her trance. Sophia runs to the kitchen taking one last look back. She continues running until she couldn't anymore. Something draws her to a familiar bridge. She watches the cars a moment before alongside the busy cars on the bridge. She stops as she reaches the center.

FLASH

"How's the birthday girl?" He looked trough the mirror to see the little girl in the back. She looked up at him with an unusual calm face, but excitement flooded the little girl's eyes. The smile she gave destroyed her calm face portrait. "There's that smile. I was wondering where it went." He turned back to the road.

"We're almost there Sophia. Mommy and Daddy are going to drop you off at Digimon Village, so you can find your digimon," she said looking back at her. "Now Lopmon and Terriermon, you're going to watch Sophia while we get the ice cream and cake."

"Right!" The two digimon say at once. Just then a giant flash of hot, bright light comes from a portal in the sky.

"What the!!!!" He quickly turned the wheel to escape the giant fireball.

"Willis, what's wrong?" she said turning around just to see the headlights of the car in front of them. "Willis, look out!!!"

FLASH

Sophia steps back shaken and runs off the bridge nearly getting hit by a car. She finds herself in a cemetery. She walks shaking stopping at two graves:

**HERE LIES WILLIS ROSE**

**HERE LIES SOPHIA ROSE**

She stares at the two graves. "Sophia?" She jumps back scared. "Is that you?" She turns to see Lopmon and Terriermon.

"You… shrunk. what happened?" Terriermon asks.

"I want to go home," she cries, "but I can't. They don't want me."

"You don't know that," Lopmon says with a smile. "Have you ever asked?"

"…no."

"There you are right there. They aren't mind readers you know," Terriermon says with a smile. Sophia whips away her tears only to find the two digimon gone. Two graves stand in their place each with the name of the two digimon. She walks on again feeling lost, lonely, and frightened. She soon finds herself in the park. She curls up into a ball by a nearby tree and starts to cry.

"All alone, Sophia." She gasps looking up. She quickly scrambles to her feet and looks around unable to find the person talking to her. "I'm tired of this game of hid and seek." A feeling of dread makes her shake. "Trembling already, I see." She turns hearing the voice behind her. Devimon grabs her by the neck and slams her into the tree.

"AHH!"

"Nice disguise you have there. No wonder I couldn't find you," he says squeezing her neck. She tries to scream again, but no words come out.

_**I want to go home! Mommy! Daddy!**_ Her heart races as he takes his black jewel and presses it to her head. It becomes hot as electricity engulfs her entire body.

"Crimson Lightning!" A red bolt shatters the jewel in Devimon's hand dispersing all the energy. Sophia drops to the ground drained almost unable to move. "I suggest you leave Sophia alone unless you want to deal with me," Myotismon says looking at him angrily. "Whatever your plans are with her, I'm here to change them."

"You think you've won because my jewel's gone! Well, you're wrong!" In desperation, Devimon turns to grab Sophia, but Myotismon holds his hand back. Devimon grabs some shards from the ground and throws it at him. Still holding Devimon's hand, he redirects the path of the shards back at Devimon. "AHH!!" The shards embed themselves deep into Devimon. A loud crash of lightning streams across the sky signals rain. He watches Devimon scream in pain as he dedigivolves to Demidevimon.

"I would finish you off, but you're not worth my time," Myotismon says walking over his limp body seeing Sophia start to move. She pushes herself up slowly obviously weak. She gasps seeing Myotismon standing over her. She backs up into the tree frightened.

"I want to go home," she cries. She cringes as he reaches out and touches her head. "Please… I, I don't want people chasing me anymore."

"Are you ok, Sophia?" he says softly showing he wasn't there to hurt her. She looks up at him confused and frightened unable to move. He kneels down to check her body for anymore injuries before picking her up.

Darkness surrounds a deep royal purple thrown as two red eyes stare impatiently forward. The tapping of his claws on the armrest echoes in the thrown room. He stands frustrated.

_**Where is she? **_"Knightmon, Gigadramon, Chameleonmon, see what Shinpimon is doing and why she's taking so long!" The three digimon appear before him.

"Yes my lord." They bow before disappearing leaving him to his thoughts.

_**I will find her… even if I have to do it myself.**_

Myotismon finds Sophia asleep on her old bed at the orphanage. He had changed her wet clothes and left her alone for a while until the rain had stopped. _**It's too dangerous for her to be here with Devimon and other digimon after her. Until I find out what they want with her, she's safer with me.**_ He carefully picks Sophia up before leaving. He flies in the now clear night sky and soon reaches his destination.

"I congratulate you. I wasn't expecting you to find me so easily," Myotismon says as he's quickly surrounded.

"It was simple," Izzy says sternly, "We followed the signal from Wizardmon's digivice."

"…Don't you have someone else to bother besides me?"

"What have you done with her?" Izzy asks now angry.

"Why should I tell you?" he asks coldly before saying, "She doesn't belong to you."

"She doesn't belong to you either!"

"On the contrary Izzy," he says holding up a new type of digivice, "I am her digimon." This startles Izzy and the others surrounding him. "So, she belongs to me along with all her energy. That's more then I can say _you_ give to your digimon."

"Haven't you done enough, Myotismon?!" Ken calls as he's flown in by Stingmon. "Give her back!" Tai and Matt come in with their digimon.

"And, why should I give her back to you? She's my human. I have the right to have her."

"What?" the two say in unison coming in at the end.

"You heard me," Myotismon says smugly.

"He's telling the truth," Izzy says agitated, "He has a digivice." He unwraps Sophia, so they can see her sleeping face. To their surprise she looked much younger than before. Soon Sora and Yolei arrive.

"Is this guy Myotismon the vampire digimon?" Yolei asks seeing him. Their eyes land on Sophia.

"What have you done to her?" Ken yells at him.

"Well, why isn't it Ken." He covers Sophia up. "I'm surprised you even showed up with all that work of yours."

"Give her back, Myotismon!" Ken says through clinched teeth. He just smiles at Ken.

"You of all people should be happy for her. She found her digimon." He holds up her new digivice, again. The crest of kindness is engraved on the back. He looks at it closely. "The crest of kindness… It fits her. Doesn't Ken?" Ken's face burns with anger.

"Right crest, but wrong digimon," Matt says icily.

"No kidding. War Greymon, take him down!"

"Did you forget that I have Sophia?" Myotismon says smugly knowing that he has the advantage.

"Tai, are you sure about this?" Matt asks.

"My memory's just fine, but I also know you'd let nothing happen to her. You won't admit it, Myotismon," Tai explains, "but that little girl you're carrying means more to you than you're letting on."

"What do you mean, Tai?" Sora asks.

"Are you _actually_ saying Myotismon has a heart?" Mimi says as she arrives with Lillymon in time to hear Tai's words.

"I find that hard to believe," Izzy says with Kabuterimon and Stingmon overhead.

"But, do you really wan to take that chance?" War Greymon hesitates. "But, if you want her that badly, come and get her," he says using Sophia's digivice to open the gate. "I'll give you three weeks to find me. If you defeat me, I _might_ consider giving her back to you. That should make things more interesting," he says before laughing. They watch as he disappears through the gate.

"No Wait!" Tai says stopping his fellow teammates letting the gate close.

"What do you mean wait?!" Ken asked frustrated.

"He has the advantage, right now."

"Tai's right. We have to think of a plan first," Izzy says. "We should regroup and think of a plan of attack."

"By then, who knows what he might do to her?!"

"Calm down, Ken," Matt says seeing his worry and frustration. "If Tai says she'll be fine, she'll be ok."

"How do you know that?" Ken asks.

"Tai just has a way of knowing things." Yolei calms her husband by squeezing his hand. He looks at her his face still filled with uncertainty and worry.

"It'll be ok."

"I'm just having a hard time believing he won't harm her because of the way he used her."

"You also have to remember that he's not all Myotismon anymore," Tai says.

"That's right. He fused with Wizardmon," Izzy says as their digimon dedigivolve. "She should be fine for the time being." Wormmon goes up to Ken, and he picks Wormmon up.

"I know you're worried about her, Ken, but we have to have faith. I'm sure we'll find her."

"Thanks Wormmon," Ken says softly.

Shinpimon looks up at a sudden sound. Demidevimon stumbles out in front of her badly wounded.

"He took her," he says weakly before she could speak.

"What?" She looks at him confused.

"Myotismon," he coughs out, "He plans to use the catalyst for himself. He wants to rule both this world and the digital world."

"Is that who took the princess?" a voice asks. Shinpimon jumps up. A giant chameleon appears on the wall next to her.

"Chameleonmon, how did you find me?"

"The master's growing impatient, and you still haven't done your job." She scowls at him.

"I'll get him his precious dark spores, don't worry. I just need to get my compose first."

"The catalyst can wait. Remember, he also wants his princess," Knightmon says walking in.

"If you haven't noticed, Knightmon, the catalyst and the princess are one and the same," Gedramon says gliding in.

"What…?" Knightmon's look of surprise makes the others groan. "Then the rumors are true?"

"Yes Knightmon, the rumors are true," they all say together.

"Then, we must find this Myotismon and get our princess back."

"No kidding… Anyway, do you have any idea where he's keeping her?" Gedramon asks as he fills most of the room.

"No," Shinpimon says watching him.

"Then, we must split up and search," Knightmon says heading out.


	12. Reunited

8

Reunited

_**Reunited**_

A familiar vampire stands beside a water fountain in the center of the village square. Another figure about have his height wears a royal purple cloak that covers the face. On the front of her cloak is a silver bat that extends shoulder to shoulder like the vampire next to her. The cloak stops at the tips of the figures boots which start at knee length. The figure sits cross-legged. Many digimon have surrounded them unpleased with their arrival.

"Who are you to come to our village?!" asks the leader.

"My name is Myotismon and I'm looking for an army," he says boldly.

"What kind of army is it?" asks a Meramon curiously.

"Are you tired of being abused or used by your human? Are you tired of being treated as pets tools for their amusement." Many digimon listen intently and curiously as he continues. "Imagine a world where everything is in harmony where humans and digimon are treated as equals instead of tools. Join my army and this will all be possible."

"How can this be made possible? Who will organize it? Who will be in charge of this?"

"My plan with my partner Night Angel will rule both worlds where I will be king to keep order," he says boldly to all the shocked digimon.

"I've heard enough!" hollers a few Kiwimon, Mushroomon, and Cherrymon.

"We don't want your kind here!" screams more digimon.

"Wait, he has a point," says a Blossomon and Deramon. "We shouldn't be treated like toys for their amusement. Myotismon smiles seeing the few that agree will him.

"Lord Myotismon, I wish to join your army," Floramon says stepping up.

"Those who want to join follow me!" Myotismon says. Night Angel counts the ones decide to join. "Redvegiemon, Vegiemon, Mekanorimon, Tankmon, Warumonzaemon, and Monzaemon start to like up."

"I like the idea, but I don't like the idea of you being king. Aren't you Myotismon a vicious vampire who's desire is to take over both worlds."

"Distrust me if you wish, but those who aren't with me are against you"

"But he will give you time to think it over," Night Angel says in a calm small voice. "You have your chance to change your mind."

"I refuse to believe that you have changed Myotismon!" Woodmon say and some of his friends attack.

"Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon defends himself and destroys them in one swoop of the hand. "Anyone else wants to defy me!"

"You, you just destroyed them without remorse."

"What did you expect him to do just stand there and let them attack him," cries Ogremon, "He has the right to defend himself." This starts an argument that results in a battle that splits the small village. Night Angel watches in silence unmoving. Soon the fighting escalated reaching its climax with Myotismon in it as well. The village falls to graveyard silent. Did you have to eliminate so many?" she asks wearily in a soft childish voice anger and power never reside in her voice.

"Don't worry, they will return in Primary Village. I trust you can increase the power of my army, my dear.

"Anything for you, my Master." They round up the digimon that's left and start to leave. "The digimon from the other five villages are already ready for exception when we get back home."

"Very good, Night Angel. I've taught you well," he says pleased with his servant. "They'll all learn to submit sooner or later." Night Angel stands her cloak covers her boots down to her ankles. Myotismon watches her closely as she finds and picks up a digiegg. "Collecting eggs again."

"I guess you can say that," she says taking the egg with her as they fly off for Myotismon's castle.

"What's the problem they're having in the Digital World now?" Matt asks listening to Gabumon.

"They say Myotismon's recruiting an army and it's growing."

"An army, huh?" Matt looks over at his hamburger and hands half to Gabumon. "This isn't good especially with these new digimon here making a ruckus and attacking people. A giant explosion and the sound of shattering glass interrupt their meal. There are creams as people jump up. Some run out making it out safely while others stay inside trapped.

"Where's the princess?" asks Knightmon as he comes pounding in. He spots a mother and her child and grabs the little girl.

"Please don't hurt my baby!"

"Mommy!" The child starts to cry.

"Put her down!" Matt says getting his attention.

"Who dares interfere with me," he bellows releasing the child. "My search for the princess is of no concern to you. Unless you can, tell me where she is."

"Princess…?"

"Her birthmark is the symbol that joins her to the Demon Family of digimon."

~~~~~Flash~~~~~

"The princess wishes to see her father," he said with Sophia still in his mouth, "and I will grant her request."

"Princess huh?" _** Where did he get that crazy idea from?**_ He decided to play along.

~~~~~Flash~~~~~

"Gabumon."

"Yes, Matt?"

"Sophia had a birthmark right?"

"Yes, but it only showed up at certain times especially when she's upset."

"I thought so." He steps in once again. "Hey freak! We don't have your princess here."

"You know where the princess is. Take me to her. The master wishes to see her."

"We don't have your princess, and even if we did, we wouldn't hand her over to some overgrown tin can, like you!" Davis says walking in with X Veemon.

"I will keep searching until I find our beloved princess," Knightmon says boldly looking at him unpleased. He takes out his sword and charges.

"Get him X Veemon!"

"If you are hiding her, I suggest you give her back." The two continue to fight until Shinpimon comes.

"Come Knightmon, it's obvious she's not here," she says without remorse. "We will look elsewhere since the vampire isn't here."

"Yes, my lady."

"Hey, where are you going? The fight's not over!"

"It is if my lady says so," he says in a gentlemanlike voice before leaving with Shinpimon.

"Hey! That's rude. Next time, learn some manners!"

"Davis!"

"Hey Matt, what's going on?" Davis asks seeing him for the first time.

"We have a problem, Myotismon's on the move in the Digital world. He's building an army definitely a present for us."

*****

Myotismon is watching Night Angel feed the newly hatched digimon. It digivolves almost immediately. A pinged of jealously stabs him as she hugs the baby digimon before putting it down. It starts to roam the floor. He watches the little digimon with hatred.

"You'll always be my first pick, Myotismon," Night Angel says noticing his jealousy. He blushes for the first time and quickly turns away making her laugh. "You know I prefer vampires."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" he asks turning to the bookshelf.

"That you're jealous," she says laughing. He scowls coldly picking a particular book off the shelf. She stands up watching him. She goes to the table next to the bookshelf and places a box on it. She opens it letting the smell of brownie attack the room.

"When did you make those?"

"This morning but I wanted to wait until we got back…," she says softly. "It took longer then expected. They're not warm anymore."

"Humm…" He walks over seeing the expression on her face and how despondent she got. "Weather warm or cold, your brownies are always the best in both worlds." She looks up startled feeling him wrap his arms around her like he did when she was a baby scared or sad. Her hood falls off revealing her startled face and long silky black hair that matched her chocolate skin and eyes. His purple lips kiss her forehead revealing her birthmark before taking a brownie. Taking his book, he sits down and starts to read. "Now take your little pet outside and get some rest for tomorrow."

"Yes my lord," she says softly. She runs up to him and hugs him back kissing him on the cheek. After releasing him, she grabs the pig like digimon off the floor and evacuates the room leaving him to himself.

_That mark belongs to the Demon Family of digimon. _He continues to read more._ But why would Deamon want the child…? To find his dark spores or for another reason._

~~~~~Flash~~~~~

Finding Sophia unconscious, he laid her under the tree to let her rest. Ladydevimon stood next to him watching. He looked unpleased when he didn't see Devimon. SkullSatamon instead leaped down from a nearby tree. Myotismon looked over. Devimon finally showed himself.

"Here is the one who kidnapped the catalyst," Devimon said eagerly.

"Hand over the princess and maybe the master will spare you," SkullSatamon said boldly.

~~~~~Flash~~~~~

"Princess…" He closes the book letting it confirm his first fear and theory of the origin of Sophia. He finished off his brownie and stands. He's going to come for her eventually."

*****

"An army?" Ken looks down thinking. "How large is it?"

"We don't know," says Izzy. "I'm sure many have joined considering his tactics. He's probably using their humans as hostages no doubt."

"But, what about our other problem?" Palmon asks suddenly, "Those digimon that are looking for their princess aren't just going to go away. We have to think of a way to stop them."

"They're looking for Sophia," Matt says flatly. They all turn to him.

"How do you know that, Matt?" Cody and Tai ask together curiously. The others wait for his answer.

"Remember when Gabumon digivolved without me, and I talked to him. Do you remember what he said?"

~~~~~Flash~~~~~

"The princess wishes to see her father," he said with Sophia still in his mouth, "and I will grant her request."

"Princess huh?" _** Where did he get that crazy idea from?**_ He decided to play along.

~~~~~Flash~~~~~

Everyone looks around in silence.

"Princess, but how would Sophia be connected to those digimon?" Cody wonders out loud.

"Maybe she's like me," Mimi says softly. "The Gekomon call me Princess Mimi."

"No, I think it's more then that," Izzy says softly thinking, "I've also heard some call her catalyst as well."

"So, they want to use her like Myotismon," Sora says drearily. "Poor girl."

"It's that birthmark of hers." Everyone turns their attention to Izzy. "She can make any digimon she wants to digivolve."

"Really?" Cody exclaims surprised, "That's amazing, but I can see how anyone can use that to their advantage."

"That's just horrible!" Yolei protests, "Using her like she's some kind of tool. We need to find her and bring her home before anything can happen to her."

"But the problem is finding Myotismon to get her back," Joe says uneasily.

*****

A girl with green dark eyes and long black hair enters the empty village. She looks around and becomes disturbed.

"Where is everyone?" asks the girl's digimon. "Veronica?" He looks up at her. Her light blue shirt and blue jeans blow in the heavy wind that passes by making her sneakers kick up dust as she checks out a nearby house.

"I don't know Leormon," she says softly going in the empty house. "I could have sworn there were digimon here." She steps out a bit distraught. "I don't understand how this can happen."

"So you noticed it too." Veronica looks up to see a guy with reddish brown hair and light brown eyes. His green shirt and blue pants match his sneakers. "Hi, my name is Darius Kendo, and this is my digimon Dorumon."

"My name is Veronica Sanders and this is Leormon. We were visiting a fellow friend. Frigimon was supposed to meet us today. We were hoping to get him to live with us since his partner died."

"I see…" Darius says taking one last look around. "This isn't the only village that have been hit like this."

"What?"

"The last few had some survivors, but many villages have been hit like this. We don't know who this guy is, but whoever he is, he has to be stopped."

*****

Night Angel walks through the corridor of Myotismon's castle. She passes through the area where the digimon are being held for screening to see if they're suitable for Myotismon's army. She stops. Looking around, she surveys the different types, size, and level of the digimon.

_This is good… very good. His army's almost complete. _A Gedramon slides in the room as she leaves. She makes her way to the kitchen where Bakemon, Vegiemon, Redvegiemon, Gekomon, and Kiwimon are making lunch. "Pizza sounds good," she says calmly, "Sausage and pepperoni with cinnamon sticks and vanilla ice cream with raisons."

"Coming right up, Night Angel. Just be seated and it'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Thank you; I'll be waiting," she says and leaves the kitchen. She enters a room with a long iron Victorian table. The entire room is filled with the same style of as the table. Decorative side tables and paintings line the walls. Candles decorate the table along with a blood red table cloth that runs down the center. She sits down at the head of the table and removes the rest of her hair out of her cloak. Her brownie eyes look up hearing someone enter the room. "Kiwimon, is that you?"

"No my princess," a deep voice says making her freeze.

"What…? What did you call me?" she asks, "You should address me as Night Angel." Her voice comes out cold but calm. Gedramon finally shows himself. "This room is off limits to digimon like you. You should return to the corridor with the other digimon." Her calm stature soon starts to diminish as he wraps around her chair letting the rest of his body flow along the table.

"I've been searching for you, princess," he says his head next to hers.

"I told you! My name is Night Angel!" she says losing her temper though a bit of fear resides in it. "You are to return to your quarters with the other digimon." Gedramon's eyes burn into hers showing her he wasn't going anywhere.

"You must come with me."

"Me…? Who are you to force me to go anywhere with you?!" she says boldly through clinched teeth clearly frightened and beginning to shake.

"The master commands that I bring you, my princess," Gedramon say even more boldly then she, "And I will do as my master commands."

"I told you! I'm no princess!" she yells again, "My name's Night Angel." She squirms in her seat and manages to slip out of the chair making a dash for the door. Gedramon quickly moves in her way and surrounds her. "STAY BACK!" she warns.

~~~~~Flash~~~~~

_**He's going to come for me later, and he said that I'll be useful. **_The same feeling of dread from before came. _**I... I don't like the sound of that, but what really gets me is that his voice sounded so... so familiar. I don't know who he is, but I know he was going to come back for me. It could be today. It could be tomorrow, but all I know is that I feel safe with Myotismon around.**_

~~~~~Flash~~~~~

"You're coming with me princess. The master's growing impatient." Terror strikes her.

"No! STAND BACK! EVIL INFERNO!" A volleyball sized fireball escapes her hands. The attack blinds and surprises him. She takes this chance to escape. Kiwimon catches her running from the dinning room.

"Night Angel, are you ok?" She's blasted back by Gedramon who zooms by her.

_I need your help right now Myotismon._ She bursts in his study where she last saw him. "Myotismon, help me please. There's a Gedramon after me. He says he's going to take me away," she cries closing the door.

"Sophia." She freezes hearing a different voice than Myotismon's.

"Who are you? And where's Myotismon?" She shakes scooting away from Wizardmon. He was the same size of Myotismon. "How did you get in here?" she asks confused and frightened.

"He's resting for a while." She backs up from him as he moves closer.

"Now Sophia relax, I'm not here to hurt you," he says in his normal soft, kind voice.

"Stay away from me!" she says terrified tears in her eyes as she hugs the walls. "Go away! I refuse to leave! I want to be with Myotismon!" She raises her hand and shoots a baseball sized fireball at him. He blocks the attack startled and surprised. She dashes from the room.

"Sophia, Sophia wait!"

"Myotismon! Where are you? I need you now!" She continues down the hall her eyes now fixated on Myotismon's personal room.

"There's no escape from me princess." She's stopped before she could touch the doorknob. Gedramon's eyes glow before entering the hallway.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she cries again, "EVIL INFERNO!"

"Guilty Wing!" His attack engulfs hers. She raises her hands to shield herself as her birthmark protects her from the remnants of the attack. "Giga Byte Wing!" The barrier continues to hold as she backs up.

_I have to get out of here. _ "Evil Inferno!" She fires again with her barrier up, but Gedramon just knocks the attack away with his tail.

"Guilty Wing!" His attack pumbles her shield weakening it.

"I REFUSE TO GO WITH YOU! NOW, GO AWAY!"

"Thunder Ball!" A fireball flies over her head as her shield breaks. She drops from exhaustion.

"Who dare interferes!" Gedramon calls coldly.

"I do," Wizardmon says holding his staff. "My duty is to protect my partner."

_Partner…? But… Myotismon's my partner. Who's he…?_

"Guilty Wing!"

"Vision of Terror!" Wizardmon gathers up the weakened, weary, frightened girl and flies off to safety.

"You won't get away so easily next time princess because I won't be alone. The master will be with me." His words make Night Angel shake violently.

"No please… don't take me away from him… Myotismon," she whispers softly now safe in her bed. "I… I want to stay."

"Sophia."

"Huh, ummmh…?" She slowly starts to stir as she turns over in bed. Her strength starts to return. "Myotismon…?" She becomes fully awake as she realizes Myotismon isn't in the room. Her eyes grow wide seeing Wizardmon. "NO!" She quickly moves away from him. "Don't take me away, please; I don't want to leave."

"Now, now Sophia. I'm not here to take you anywhere," he says softly, "I'm here to make sure my partner's well."

"I thought Myotismon was my partner."

"He is as well as me. Like your stepfather Willis, you have two digimon partners, but unlike him, you chose Myotismon of your own accord. He wasn't just given to you like I was." She curls in a ball as he sits next to her.

"He promised he wouldn't leave me," she says softly.

"He hasn't left," Wizardmon says softly. "We just switched places for a while."

"Switched places? What do you mean?"

"Myotismon and I fused to save you from Devimon."

"Devimon…? That name sounds familiar." She shivers. "I remember him. He's after me too," she says softly, "Why is everyone after me, Wizardmon? I, I don't understand."

"Don't worry, Sophia," he says softly sitting next to her. "You'll get the rest of your memories back soon." She looks up at him as he lifts her chin to see his face better. He removes his hat and shows him her face. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you or take you away if you want to stay here. I won't force you." Wizardmon smiles at her and hands her a necklace with two crests engraved on it. Kindness and light are separated with one side white and purple. The purple mixes into the red and black on the other side of her digivice.

*****

"If you think you can do better then me then prove it. You can use this army."

"Are you sure?" Night Angel asks overjoyed, "You can trust me to use this army properly, Myotismon?"

"You're more then ready."

"Thank you lord Myotismon," Night Angel says getting her troops mobilized for her next mission leaving Myotismon to himself to contemplate his next plan. He watches her leave. An unpleasant look crosses his face remembering his earliest encounter with the digidestined.

"They flock like locusts to devour my plans of domination."

~~~~FLASH~~~~

"Crimson Lightning!" A red bolt shattered the glass of the nearby houses. Sophia dropped to the ground drained almost unable to move. "I suggest you leave Sophia alone unless you want to deal with me," Myotismon said looking at him angrily. "Whatever your plans are with her, I'm here to change them."

He redirected the paths of the attacks back at the digidestined attacks destroying some houses. "AHH!!" A loud crash of lightning streamed across the sky signaling another attack. He watched them dedigivolve. Seeing Myotismon, they ask about Sophia, and he just scoffed at them enjoying every moment of their misery.

"I would finish you off, but I have unfinished business to attend to. You're not worth my time," Myotismon said keeping an eye on Night Angel as she moves in the shadows. She pushed herself up slowly obviously weak. She gasped seeing Myotismon standing over her. She backed up into the tree frightened.

She cringed as he reached out and touched her head. "Please… Myotismon forgive me. They overpowered me." He ignored her pleas at first unpleased.

"Did you forget that I have Sophia?" Myotismon said smugly knowing that he has the advantage. "I'm surprised it took you this long to look for her."

"Give her back, Myotismon!" Ken said through clinched teeth. He just smiled at Ken making him angry.

"You of all people should be happy for her. She found her place in life here with me. You can ask her yourself she just loves it here."

~~~~~Flash~~~~~

"They're getting closer to finding her." He scowls, "and her memories are starting to cause me trouble."

~~~~~Flash~~~~~

"If you think you can do better, then prove it to me." She did what I said and used her army well and soon captured many places for me. The longer she does her job, however, the more she reminds me of Ken. Her caring heart doesn't change though, and many digimon flock to her or give in because of it willingly becoming Myotismon's henchmen.

After that fight they go to the digital world. They fight Myotismon a few times and lose.

The new digidestined arrive with their digimon. They met up with Night Angel and try and stop her, and they have a much difficulty with her. They fight me few times and lose after they defeat Night Angel. Seeing them Night Angel, regains some memories when she sees Ken. She asked Myotismon about her memories and he tells her not to worry about them.

"It's better to forget such frivolous things, Night Angel. The digidestined are our enemies."

"…? Enemies?" She watched him walk away. _If they're our enemy then, they must be destroyed. _

~~~~~Flash~~~~~

Suddenly, a Bakemon comes in his study. For a moment, he's indifferent until he realizes the digimon has arrived to disturb him about Night Angel. He becomes weary hearing the news of his army. Sophia has taken his army to fight the digidestined. Angrily, he leaves the room. "She'd better be ok." He flies off.


	13. Reunited 2

9

Reunited II

12 Reunited

"She better be ok," Myotismon says to himself as he flies to the sight. He sees the battlefield they have ganged up on her. It's obvious she losing miserably. She's become very angry and confused because of her memories of Ken and the other digidestined. "…Sophia."

*****

_**This isn't working.**_ Night Angel looks on frustrated by the results of the battle. It wasn't going in her favor. _**This can't be happening, not now! I have to show Myotismon that I can do this on my own. I just have to!**_

"Twin Sickles!"

"Huh…?" At the last second, she notices the attack. She flies back some, but it's too late to dodge a direct hit.

"Grizzly wing!" Suddenly, a wave of bats came devouring the attack taking the hit for her. "And what exactly was going through your mind when you took my army instead of your own." Myotismon says viciously. She hovers there stunned obviously ashamed of her own actions. "You know you're not strong enough to handle an army of this magnitude on your own!"

"Hand of Fate!" At the last second, Myotismon dodges the attack.

"Evil Inferno!" She fires a fireball in Angemon's face.

"Ah!" He shrinks back in pain.

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Ah!" The arrow of light penetrates Myotismon's side as he was preparing to finish Angemon off. He falls in pain.

"Myotismon!" Night Angel goes to him. Stunned, she goes over to where he fell. She stops beside him and drops next to him in disbelief. "I don't know what I was thinking except that I wanted to prove myself to you."

"I already know how strong you are. Why else would I have given you an army if I thought you couldn't handle it, Night Angel."

"I'm sorry…" He smiles at her reaching to tough her face, but just before he does, he defragments and disappears. "…Myotismon." Tears drop from her face as she continues to stare at the spot where he once was. The hood still covers her face. The other digimon take the opportunity to attack her.

"Electro Shocker!"

"Celestial Arrow!" Angemon tackles Night Angel saving her from their attacks.

"Sophia, are you ok?" he asks seeing her face completely blank. Tears stain her twelve year old face.

"…It's my fault…" She stares stunned.

"Sophia…?"

"Get away from me! Evil Inferno!" The fire blast hits Angemon in the chest. He goes flying a little ways back. She stands shaking. As thought the realization finally settled in, she starts to scream.

"Angemon, are you ok?" Angewoman asks flying to him with Lillymon.

"Why did you save her?" Megakabuterimon asks

"…That digimon… isn't a digimon at all…," he says weakly. They all turn back to the screaming crying figure ash she rips off her cloak. It dissipates just as it touches the ground. The same goes for her hood, gloves, and boots as she falls to her knees. "It's Sophia." The others stare in disbelief as WereGarurumon and Angewomon go over to her. Angewomon makes it to Sophia first.

"Get away from me!" Sophia yells at her quickly standing a safe distance from her ready to attack Angewomon if she moved closer.

"Sophia, calm down," she says softly. She slowly begins to move forward knowing Sophia's view is being obstructed by her tears. "We came to rescue you," she says as Sophia starts to shake from guilt and sorrow.

"He wasn't going to hurt me!" Sophia yells crying, "Don't you get it?!" She moves back some finally realizing how close Angewomon is now.

"Sophia, I know he seemed like he cared…"

"You're wrong! He did care! I don't care how bad he was! He was my digimon! MINE AND YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME! YOU TOOK THEM BOTH AWAY FROM ME! MYOTISMON AND WIZARDMON!" Angewomon stops shaken by her words. "Evil Inferno!" Stingmon takes the hit for Angewomon who's taken by surprise by the attack. Sophia takes off, but WereGarurumon catches her in mid-flight. "Let Go of ME!" she screams in furry struggling, but sorrow soon overwhelms her, and she stops struggling and just cries in his arms.

*****

"It wasn't… what she said," Gatomon says softly, "It was how she said it to me." She looks down her eyes unmoving from the floor. Kari hugs her friend to comfort her in her time of need. Gatomon's ears droop. They continue to sit in the corner in silence. The silence soon becomes soothing, so they continue in their comfort zone daring not to move.

"What are we going to do about, Sophia?" Yolei asks worried, "She's been completely brainwashed by this guy. I don't think she'll ever listen to us."

"One problem at a time! Sheesh!" Davis says overwhelmed. "First things first! Who are we going to deal with first? And, how are we going to do it? Because, neither of these problems seem easy to fix."

"The best thing right now is to deal with Sophia and _her _problems and that includes the digimon that are after her. Because if she can make them digivolve, we'd be in more trouble then what we'd been in before," Izzy says.

"She should be around family, right now," Matt says, "That's the best thing for her, right now."

"Yeah, but the problem is she has no family here," Ken says softly, "and they want nothing to do with her."

*****

_**They're talking about me…**_ She glares at them through the crack in the door. _**I'm not staying here. Not with them. **_She lets her eyes fall on Ken. She starts to change her mind. _**No… I can't stay.**_ I have to see if I can find Myotismon and Wizardmon's egg. She goes to the closet and changes. She wears baggy pants complimented by a bat belt. They airy pants match her green bat shirt that almost sparkled in the yellow moonlight. She takes this chance to leave. She grabs some boots deciding they were best at the last minute. She quickly heads out the window, and as she flies off, she's almost in awe of the beautiful night lights. She lands in a nearby tree and checks out the skyscrapers.

"Well, well look who finally decided to show herself." She turns and sees Knightmon, Shinpimon, Devimon, and Chameleonmon.

"Who's there? And, what do you want?"

"You, my dear. We're here for you and your magnificent power of digivolution and the dark spores."

"What do you mean… magnificent power? I'm not as strong as my Master Myotismon."

"You mean that vampire! How dare you call him master! He is beneath you my princess and I will prove it to you."

"What makes you think I even want to go with you," she says coldly. "I have my own problems to deal with."

"But, you must come with us; it is your duty as our princess."

"Duty… I have no duty to you! But to my Master Myotismon."

"That vampire again. Princess, has he hurt you in anyway? You're not speaking reasonably. Master Deamon should be your only master."

"…? Deamon?" Sophia's eyes show her confusion.

"…He's brainwashed the child," Chameleonmon says softly. "Tongue Whip!" He lashes out his tongue grabbing Sophia in the process of the attack. He holds her still.

"AH! NO!" she cries struggling. "I demand you let me go!"

"We should take her back now, so we can get started," Shinpimon says well pleased. Fear intergrades with Sophia's voice as they start to carry her off.

"What do you want with me?"

"The master request your powers in location his dark spores," Shinpimon says to Sophia as she grabs hold of her face. Sophia flinches from her cold hands and the pain of her digging her nails in her face. "Now we have to make sure you cooperate with us," she says softly. The hand that holds Sophia's face liquefies into a tar like substance. It covers Sophia's face making her panic. It soon makes its way down her neck and covers her body. "Devimon, will you do the honors?"

"Yes, my lady." _**It will be my pleasure!**_ "Touch of Evil!"

"AH!" The attack stops Sophia's struggling and she becomes an eerie quiet. _**Myotismon… Wizardmon… I'm sorry…**_ She slowly falls under his spell blocking out.

"Now we can begin," Shinpimon says with a smile.

*****

"I'm sure this is the one she'll be looking for," says a man with a cloak and long blonde hair pulled tight in a pony tail and blue eyes. He hands Gatomon a giant stripped digiegg. Its shiny baby blue stripes almost seem to make it bigger then it really is, but it's obvious the digiegg was an abnormal size.

"I know the eggs big, but are you certain this is his egg?"

"Don't worry Gatomon that's his egg alright. It appeared her around the time of your battle."

"…" Gatomon looks at the egg one more time her uncertainly turns to hope. "Thank you, Genni!" she says softly taking the egg with her as she leaves.

*****

"You know hatching the egg will bring back both Myotismon and Wizardmon. The hard part will be separating the two once they've hatched that is… if they are separated."

"We'll just have to wait and find out," Tai says turning on the TV to listen to the news. "Those digimon haven't showed themselves in a while."

"That's because they've captured Sophia," Izzy says surprising Tai. "And that's not all. They're using her to collect the dark spores Deamon left, and I doubt she's doing it of her own free will."

"This is bad. How many of the pores has she collected?"

"Seven so far, I believe, and at that speed they're going, they'll have collected them all by the end of this week."

"That quick huh?" He looks down thinking. "We're going to have to think of something fast, or we'll have more on our hands then just a kidnapped girl. One of our own team members in danger," he says.

"You're referring to Ken. He's the source of the spores after all. He's sure to run into Sophia eventually."

"You're right. We just have to make sure he has someone to back him up when the time comes. He shouldn't have to fight alone." Their attention turns at the sound of a cracking egg. They watch in silence as the multicolored egg hatches. Two Zurumon emerge from the bowl like shell. The twin digimon look around curiously at Tai and Izzy almost contemplating on what their next move will be.

"Now here's a situation I wasn't expecting," Izzy says, "They're both Zurumon."

"Yeah, leave it up to Myotismon to disguise himself so not to be detected."

"I bet the only person who can tell them apart is Sophia herself."

"Yeah, and you know she's not going to tell."

"Yeah… unfortunately."

*****

_**I don't want to do this anymore!**_ Tears start to flow down Sophia's face as she removes another dark spore from another limp body this time an old woman. _**I have to get away! I just have to! Myotismon!**_

"She's crying again," Shinpimon says dryly looking at her. _**Why does Deamon want someone so weak? **_A look of disgust crosses her face. _**Power is diffidently the reason why he wants her. Those dark spores must be the key to his power. A power I will soon posses.**_ She watches Sophia again closer then last time. _**I have to find a way to transfer her power to mine.**_ She waits till she's down to collects the spore. She examines it before starting off for the hideout. Sophia follow close behind slowly trying to break the hold Devimon has on her.

_**I can't stand this anymore! I have to get away! **_She cries more which weakens his hold on her. _**I must get loose!**_ Unfortunately, Shinpimon notices her success and quickly goes after her as she runs off, but Devimon gets to her first. "Go away!" She pushes past him, but he grabs her arm and twists it. "AH! Let GO!"

"You're not getting away that easily, Sophia. Touch of Evil!" Somehow, she wiggles away from the attack. His grip on her stays strong as he takes her away and enters the hideout without any hesitation from her. Knightmon is first to arrive to secure her, but Devimon refuses to release her. Sophia soon frees herself. She takes a seat in the corner with Knightmon overshadowing her to ensure her stay.

"Why do you want me?" she cries in a soft voice. "And what are you going to do with those spores you're making me get?"

"That's none of your business!" Shinpimon says coldly. "You just do your job before you see Deamon." The sound of his name makes her shiver. She curls up in a ball waiting for morning. _**I need to find a way to escape and find my egg. **_She looks around one more time before closing her eyes. _**I know I'm going to need my fest for tomorrow. Wait for me Myotismon, Wizardmon. We'll be reunited soon… just, just wait for me. **_Her sleep is soon stirred by the restless Devimon. His eyes deviously wait patiently for his chance to strike again.

_**Her power will be mine, all mine! I'll rule this world with an iron fist, and Myotismon will bow to me before I destroy him. I'll make sure he begs before I kill him.**_

*****

The twin digimon sit curled up tightly together in a ball for warmth. Kari covers them with a blanket. They have been fed before being put to bed. Personalities of the two slowly start to show, but they fell asleep too quickly before anyone could make a good guess. The digidestined take turns babysitting the two Zurumon in hopes of finding out which one's Myotismon.

"They sleep so peacefully," Gatomon says watching them, "It's hard to imagine that ones totally evil."

"I know what you mean," Kari whispers to her. "I just hope we find out who's who before it's too late." The sound of the TV wakes the sleeping digimon. One starts to cry while the other turns over trying to go back to sleep. Kari picks up the crying one and help it back to sleep. The other stops moving its eyes focused now on the TV. The anchorman relays information on a recent attack.

"Another victim was found today in her flower garden in critical condition and unconscious. Doctors suspect she fell giving herself a concussion, but witness accounts testify otherwise. When she wakes up is anyone's guess."

"So, she struck again," Matt says shaking his head. "How long is it going to take to stop her raiding on these innocent people?"

"As soon as possible, I hope," Tai says looking in Ken's direction as he enters the room thinking it was a meeting.

"Where's everyone?" he asks in wonder.

"They're all out scouting looking for Sophia who has struck again, I'm afraid. She'd getting awfully close to you Ken, and we can't afford to lose a member of the team right now."

"Thanks for the concern, but I don't deserve it. Sophia's going to come for me eventually. I know that. We'll just use that chance to get her back."

"But isn't that dangerous?"

"I say it's reckless using yourself as bate."

"I think that's one of the best ideas we've had yet," Tai says taking in Izzy's concern for Ken's safety with the help of the others. "We just have to make sure he has a companion with him at all times for protection."

"I honestly don't think that's necessary, guys. She's not that powerful."

"Don't underestimate her quite yet, Ken. She was able to take down Angemon, after all. She's as strong as a Stingmon, and you have to remember she's smart; and doesn't go down easily," Izzy says reminding him, "She's a fighter."

"I guess you're right… I should give her more credit then that," he says softly.

*****

"Now get up, and do as I say!" Shinpimon watches her stand. Sophia glares at her angrily.

"I want to find my egg first," she demands boldly.

"What do you need a digiegg for? You're powerful enough already," Shinpimon says coldly.

"You heard me! I want my egg." She looks down. "I won't be as lonely," she whispers to herself but loud enough for Knightmon to hear.

"Does this egg mean that much to you, princess?" he asks with sympathy. She looks up at him a bit surprised.

"…Yes." _**Maybe… maybe I can use this to my advantage. I can probably trick him to ensure my escape.**_

"Then I shall bring you the egg you want." A smile forms on his face seeing her face light up.

_**She's up to something.**_ "And where is this egg?"

"Primary Village. His egg should have hatched by now though," she says softly.

"Is this digimon by any chance that vampire that had you captive?"

"He didn't have me captive! He's my friend! He took care of me when I was sick."

"I see he was kind to you, but you don't need him now that you're going home to Daddy." Her eyes grow wide.

"…Daddy…?" She becomes more interested. "How cam I be Deamon's daughter? …That explains the birthmark… doesn't it?"

"Bingo, we have to collect the rest of the spores before we cam go home." She grabs Sophia's arm and drags her off to their next to their next target. "Two more to go and then you're mine! Devimon, it's your turn."

"Touch of Evil!"

"AH! Hah!" He easily takes control of her mind, and this time she has to recollection of what's happening around her.

"Now, go finish the job!" She immediately goes and captures the dark spore easily through the back of the neck. He topples over falling limp to the ground. She then heads off for the last spore. She's drawn towards Ken's apartment. Landing on the back porch, she breaks in. The group insides jump to their feet. She eyes the room easily finding her next target.

"How nice of you to find the digidestined for me, Sophia," Devimon says with a laugh. "Now to get rid of you all!" One of them has to be Myotismon. His eyes lock on the Zurumon next to Ken. Instead of going to Ken, she goes to the Zurumon who become heavily aroused and excited by her arrival. They digivolve and lunge at her.

"Sophia Don't!" Biyomon cries as she starts to rip off the baby digimon. Her eyes grow wider as her hands turn to claws.

"Evil Inferno!"

"Spiral Twister, HAH!" The attack is blocked.

"Howling Blaster!"

"AH!" She's hit by the attack and staggers back. She blocks the attacks from the other digimon. The now Pabumon digivolve as she changes more. "Shadow Ball of Darkness!" A ball of dark energy explodes from her new found claws which knocks everyone to the ground.

"Sophia Stop!" Wormmon says moving in front of Ken.

"Yes Sophia, snap out of it! Don't you remember me at all and Wormmon? It's me, Ken Ichijochi." She quickly takes the dark spore from Ken and leaves his body almost lifeless. She raises a dark energy shield to fend off the other digimons' attacks only to make her digimon digivolve to the next level. The digimon shield Ken and Wormmon from her presents as she looms over them in mid air. Her eyes are as wild as a fiery blaze.

"Magical Game!"

"Crimson Lightning!" Their attacks are avoided. She side swipes Myotismon in the ribs. He catches her leg and throws her into Wizardmon's staff. She makes a grove in the ground as she's hit downward.

"Nightmare Wave!" As Wizardmon blocks the attack with his staff from hitting him, she's stopped in the air. Myotismon comes up behind her and bites her on the neck. He removes enough blood and energy to change her back to normal. The energy stops as she regains control of her body. "Ah!" she cries as she pulls away, but he wraps her in his cape. "…" She looks up to see the face she longed for, for so long. "Myotismon…?"

"Unhand the princess, and I might spare your life!" Knightmon announces to him. Myotismon in response covers the rest of Sophia's body with his cape, so she's out of sight as well as his body up to his neck.

"If you want her, you'll have to go through me, first," he says coldly, "And, where's the rest of your group?" He scans the area for Devimon. "Devimon seems to have turned tail and left you to fend for yourself."

"I don't need any help to defeat you!"

"Really? Grisly Wing!" With his newly collected energy, his bats do quick work of Knightmon. As the bats regroup, Chameleonmon attacks from the side, but his cape keeps Myotismon safe.

"Meteor Wing!"

"Needle Spray!"

"Celestial Arrow!" The attacks engulf Myotismon and Chameleonmon.

"How nice of you to join me." The looks of shock from the digidestined turn to disgust. He smiles pleased. "I'm afraid I can't stay." He takes off. "I've got what I came for, but don't worry. I'll be back to finish you off!"

"I can't believe it!" Tai screams.

"He got away again!" Agumon cries in unison with Tai. Birdramon goes after Myotismon with Sora on her back following his trail of many bats.

*****

The rest of Sophia's claws slowly melt away with her wings. She lies quietly on the bed next to Myotismon. He sits reading to himself. Seeing that she's awake, he puts down the book and smiles.

"Humm… Umm…" She yawns and her eyes light up seeing him. "Myotismon! You came for me!" She looks around the unfamiliar room. "Where are we?" she asks softly. "Did we… um move to a different place?"

"Yes, I decided it was safer to use another place to hide," he says looking down at her.

"What… what happened to the other digimon?" she asks curiously still shaken. Her eyes grow wide. "AH! Are you hurt, Myotismon?" she cries getting up remembering her side kick in the ribs she gave earlier.

"I'm fine," he says coldly before she could touch him. "You just concentrate on gaining back your strength." He gets up leaving her somewhat uneasy. "You shouldn't concern yourself with such trivial matters."

"…Ok…?" she says softly. _**Is he angry with me?**_ She watches him closely for any sign of injury.

"I'll be fine after I get some rest, but I can't unless you're asleep too," he says facing her. She jumps seeing his now wild satisfied eyes. She looks at him a moment before letting her gaze fall. "…why… I mean. What do you want me for, anyway? Why me?"

"To reach my full potential, of course. You are the key to this world and the digital world, and I want them both," he says boldly.

"Is, is that all?" she asks softly, "The only reason you want me." He hovers to her now, waiting. She scoots away from him disappointed and afraid of what he might do. To their surprise, she starts to cry. Embarrassed, she gets up and leaves the room. He watches her and lets her go.

"I shouldn't be concerned with such trivial matters. She'll be back. She always does," he says picking up the book and sits down to read, but the more he read the more he couldn't concentrate.

~~~~~Flash~~~~~

Sophia leaped up sweating badly from her horrible nightmare. She shook trying to shake off the bad feeling. In the end, she only ended up hugging herself shaking as tears swelled up in her eyes. She reached for the lamp, but when someone grabbed her wrist she tried to pull away.

"HUH!!" His grip was stronger then hers. "Please… leave me alone."

"Is that anyway to talk to your favorite digimon," he said as he pulled her into a hug to relax her. He didn't get a chance to speak again before the small arms of Sophia were tightly wrapped around his waste looking for comfort. He placed a hand on her head and most of her shaking seemed to subside. Finally turning on the lamp, he sat next to her as she tried to go back to sleep which she soon did.

~~~~~Flash~~~~~

Sophia's peaceful sleeping face of Sophia pops up in his head over and over until he couldn't read anymore. His anger now subsided. He thinks some more about, Sophia. Myotismon scowls at himself. "…hiimmm… I'm getting soft." He stands. Lying the book down on the bed, he leaves.

*****

Sophia turns back into the monster like state she was in earlier. _**Why is this happening to me? **_She looses her balance as she cries terrified. _**I…**_ She buries her face in her arms. _**This proves it. I really am a monster.**_ Unknowing to her, Devimon watches her from a short distance away. He fingers his last black jewel in his palm. She stares at the children playing with there parents and digimon. _**He's probably furious with me. **_She stops at her old hiding place. Going inside she looks around. The place looked so barren to her. She walks around and stops seeing a picture on the floor. Picking it up, she looks into the eyes of her mother and father and her the day before they left for Japan. Sticking the picture careful in her pocket she exits the building.

"I think you should apologize now." She jumps at the familiar voice behind her. She looks over at him. He stays in the distance unmoving.

"… I um…-"

"Follow me, Sophia," his voice coldly making her cringe. _**He's angrier with me then I thought.**_ She starts walking, but stops when she gets a bad feeling when she drew closer to him.

"You're not still angry with me, are you?" she says as she stops a few feet away, but this time stays put. Myotismon walks up to her, but she moves back as he came closer knowing better then to get too close to him when he was angry or hungry. She looks at him a moment when something in his eyes didn't seem right. "You're not Myotismon or at least not the Myotismon I know." The two finally stop; she realizes she was back at the old abandoned building.

"Where did you get that strange idea from, Sophia?"

"And where have you been all this time, Devimon?" she asks smugly. He looks at her in surprise then anger at being found out.

"You think you're so smart, don't you little brat!" he says charging forward. "Crimson Lightning!" she dodges his first attack. It leaves a deep gash in the side of the building. "You haven't changed one bit. You're still running away from me," he says as he flies after her his lightning raise ready to strike her. "YOU"RE COMING WITH ME!"

"I go with no one!" she yells turning around at the last second. Her energy ball clashes with his lightning blinding him and he stagers off covering his eyes in pain. "Yeah, I'm the same old Sophia only with a new bag of tricks." She takes this chance to escape.

"So, you do know how to use your powers a bit better." The familiar voice sends a chill down her spine stopping her in her tracks. She takes a step back. Before she could move again, a bunch of black streams shoot up around her.

"Huh?" They quickly wrap around her. "HEY!" Her legs up to her waist become encased in the cold of the cold, black mass. It then wraps a her hands separately before encasing her hands stopping at the roof of the building like a cocoon. "You're the-" She struggles franticly to try and free herself looking for a way out. "NO!" she says through clinched teeth still struggling.

"There's no use struggling, child you can't escape my bonds," the mass says to her only frightening her more. Fear grips her as she tries to escape the familiar grip of the black, cold mass holding her in place. "NO! Let go!" A black figure soon comes into view. She cringes closing her eyes. Light springs from her birthmark dissolving the cold, black mass around her. She turns to run, but runs into Myotismon. Backing up, she realizes she is trapped. He grabs her wrist as a sharp pain in the back of her neck weakens her. "AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" The light shoots from the mark on her forehead turns black. "It wound be easier if you just came quietly," Daemon says finally releases her. "Bring her."

"I just wasn't expecting her to be so strong. I'm afraid I'm too weak to carry her, Myotismon will have to do it." Turning into a bird she follows Daemon as he flies off. Myotismon quickly snatches her up and follows. Myotismon covering her mouth hides behind the nearest house watching the other Myotismon follow Daemon and Shinpimon. He holds her tightly as she struggles in his cape even though they were out of sight.

"What are you doing?" she asks trying to pull away in vain. She fixes her eyes on his mouth knowing she was in danger of being bitten. He draws her closer a smile crosses his mouth showing his fangs. Pulling her closer, to her surprise, he draws her into a hug. She braces for a new pain, but it never come.

He whispers in her ear, "I'm trying to redeem myself, Sophia." She looks up at him after he releases her.

"Myotismon! It's really… really you…" Her legs start to buckle. "You came for me." He catches her before she falls. "I'm sorry I…"

"You need your rest," he says picking her up. She soon falls asleep as he makes it through the door of his castle knowing she was in safe hands.


	14. Darkness

_**Crazy stuff happens when you have to sit and write sometimes. Sorry it took so long to get to everyone. Enjoy! R&R**_

**Darkness**

After following Myotismon's bats, Wizardmon and Sora find themselves in Myotismon's castle. They keep out of sight as they search for Sophia. So far, they hadn't had any luck.

"Wait." Wizardmon takes out his digivice. "Maybe this will work. I just hope she still has her other digivice in her possession." They follow the signal until it leads them to a secluded dark room. "Be alert. I'm sure Myotismon's not too far. I know he wouldn't leave her by herself for very long." As he goes closer to her, she begins to wake. _**Forgive me for using force, but this is the only way—for sure—I know you'll come with us.**_ "Magical Game!"

"AH!" Sophia's head starts to spin. She looks up at Wizardmon as he carries her off. "…who…? Wizardmon…? How, how did?"

"Good job, Wizardmon," Sora says. "Now lets get out of here while Myotismon's distracted."

"Right." He looks down at Sophia. "It's ok Sophia. You're back to normal," he says softly to her.

"Normal…?" She diverts her gaze still dazed. "I'm not normal."

"Now Wizardmon, lying doesn't suit you, you know," Myotismon says coldly before he could object to Sophia's remark, "Now hand her over."

"Not to the likes of you, I won't!" Wizardmon shoots back.

_**He saved me from Devimon, again. He really does care for me.**_ Her eyes fill with tears as she tries to get to him, but Wizardmon's grip only allows her to reach out to him. To everyone's surprise—especially Myotismon's—his surprised look becomes a blush which didn't last for long.

"It's obvious she doesn't want to be with you, Wizardmon!" Wizardmon frowns at him. _**His actions have only changed toward Sophia and no one else. He still can't be trusted.**_ "Sophia, listen to me. You're obviously exhausted. You should rest first; don't you agree Myotismon."

"Hum…?" _**He's up to something.**_ Sophia looks from Myotismon to Wizardmon and back again. "Of course, but she'd rest better with me."

"There's no way in hell am I going to hand her over to you, Myotismon!" Birdramon calls out, "Meteor Wing!" Myotismon scowls before he stops the attack easily with his cape.

"The concern of handing my princess over isn't yours to make," states a new voice. Everyone looks up as Daemon grabs Myotismon. "I believe your friends have something special of mine." He looks at Wizardmon. "I suggest you hand her over, little wizard," he says as Wizardmon lands. He lets Sophia rest beside him.

"You're mistaken. Myotismon is no friend of ours, but he is responsible for most of what's happened, and on the other hand, he's also been very loyal to her. How you deal with him is of no concern to me."

"Huh?" Sophia looks up quickly. "No! Let him go!" she screams to Daemon as he begins to squeeze the life out of him. She stands and takes off running.

"Sophia Wait!"

"LEAVE HIM PLEASE! DADDY! STOP!" To everyone's amazement, he listens to her. He puts Myotismon down. She runs to his unresponsive body. Suddenly, he gulps in deep breaths each one, however, seems to give him great pain. "Myotismon!" He opens his eyes as she lifts his head on to her lap. "Are you ok?" His eyes grow wide.

"Sophia, look out!" He sits up quickly. "AH!" Pain stops him long enough for Daemon to snatch her up.

"AH! Put me down!" This time, he doesn't obey. "Let go of me, Myotismon, Wizardmon help! Me! Please!" Before anyone could make a move, Daemon escapes through a portal that vanishes after it closes.

"AH…!" Myotismon makes it to his feet. "No…! Sophia!" he cries through clinched teeth. He balls up his fists in anger.

_**NOOHHH! I want to go home… home… home…? But… where is my home…? That's right… I don't have one. I don't belong anywhere. I'm not even human… or even digimon.**_ "I'm better off alone… but…" she looks down. "I don't want to be alone."

"And you won't be." She looks up to see Daemon. She realizes too late that she's in his lap.

"Huh…? How did I…!"

"As long as you're with me, no one can hurt you," Daemon says running his claws through her long black hair making her shuddering stop. She starts to calm down. He reaches out to touch her face. She gasps upon seeing his hand and moves her head away.

"Calm yourself child," he says calmly noticing that she was trembling, again. He takes a hold of her face staring deep into her eyes. "You recognize me, don't you, Sophia?" Releasing her chin from his powerful grip, he reaches for the back of her neck, but she moves away from him. He removes his hand looking at her again. His voice continues to be calm as he turns around. _**He said that he'd come for me later and that I'll be useful.**_A black mass shoots up and swirls around her.

"No! Please don't let her come near me, please," she cries. Seeing how upset she was, he reconsiders.

"You may go Shinpimon. I'd like to have a word with her alone."

"Yes my master." She leaves the room. He runs his claws through her long black hair. Her shuddering stops as she starts to doze off.

_**Why does this feel so… familiar?**_ Her eyes finally close. He watches her as she sleeps.

"I can't believe Daemon took her. Why does he want her for?" Yolei asks making Ken feel worse, but she continues unknowing.

"Yolei, I know you're worried about Sophia, but can you not drag on for your husband's sake," Hawkmon says seeing Ken's face grow even more worried.

"Oh…! Sorry honey. I didn't mean to—"

"It's ok. You're worried about her too." Wormmon jumps on his lap.

"Don't worry. We'll get her back, Ken. We always manage to." He smiles at his friend.

"You're right as always, Wormmon."

"This could be just a hunch, but maybe he just wants to spend some time with her," Wizardmon says speaking up. He sits across from Ken on the couch with Yolei standing over him. "He is her father after all."

"How can a digimon be Sophia's father?"

"That birthmark on her forehead should have been your first clue, Ken," Myotismon says coming in through the wall with his bats. Everyone jumps up.

"What are you doing here?"

"The same as you, I want to find Sophia as much as you do," he says calmly.

"Why? So you can use her again?" Wormmon shoots back. Myotismon glares at him.

"Now everyone just calm down," Wizardmon says, "I asked him to come." They look at Wizardmon in shock. "He's still her digimon."

"She's been on my mind ever since he stole her from me." They look at Myotismon suspiciously. He ignores their stares of distrust. "I wouldn't be so worried if Devimon wasn't with her."

"Devimon?" Yolei asks, "Why are you worried about him for?"

"He wants to us the girl's power to get to me."

"He wants revenge," Ken says softly.

"And both worlds for himself."

"You mean like you!"

"Yolei please, he does care for Sophia."

"How do you know?" she snaps at Wizardmon. "I don't care what you say. I don't trust vampires especially those that manipulate little children." He glares at her before turning.

"Myotismon wait!"

"It's ok Wizardmon. I prefer to work alone anyway." He exits the way he came leaving the room in silence. Wizardmon sighs sadly shaking his head in defeat.

"Don't worry Wizardmon," Yolei says still annoyed. "We don't need him to find her."

"I hope you're right, Yolei," he says softly, "I hope you're right."

"What! What do you mean she is gone?" Daemon's words echo off the walls of the building his eyes blazing red with furry.

"I'm sorry master," Devimon says but quickly adds, "but I'm sure Myotismon has her."

"I'm disappointed with you Devimon." His red eyes are the only thing visible in the dark room. "She shouldn't be too hard to control."

"I'm sorry Daemon. I just wasn't expecting her powers."

"Powers…?" _**So… her power is surfacing already.**_

"Myotismon must have trained her to use them."

"Really." He thinks a moment. "I'm surprised you haven't gotten rid of him by now."

"Um…" There's a moment of silence.

"So, your revenge was wasted." He hides his resentment by bowing his head to him.

"Don't worry. I'll find him."

"Sophia's more important. I want you to find her."

"Yes, Master Daemon.

"Myotismon!" He turns surprised to see Sophia running up to meet him. He kneels as she makes it to him.

"How did you escape?" She shakes her head.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you're ok." He couldn't help but smile. She surprises him again, but this time, with a hug. "You wouldn't believe how terrified I was, but when he held me…" She looks up at him somewhat bewildered, "I, I wasn't scared anymore. Why is that?"

"Only you know the answer to that question," he says standing. His face suddenly turns cold. Sophia turns getting a bad feeling. "Devimon."

"As always she comes running to you. You have her brainwashed well."

"He didn't brainwash me!" she screams. He lands with Daemon and four digimon allies. "Now Sophia. You know better then to run away. You have daddy all worried."

"I didn't run away," she says to Daemon. "I was going to go back. I just wanted to see how Myotismon was doing."

"Then come Sophia. It's time to go home," Daemon says calmly.

"Only if I'm able to come back and see my friends."

"Of course," he says. She willingly walks forward. Sophia pushes Daemon.

"AH!" Sophia drops down unconscious as Devimon removes the jewel from her chest.

"Sophia!" Daemon picks her up as Vilemon and Rockmon save their master from the power of the black jewel. They get sucked into it.

"What's the meaning of this Devimon?"

"It's simple. I want your thrown!" he says coldly as the last two digimon protecting Daemon attack Devimon.

"I thought for sure she'd have known by now that Myotismon wasn't a friendly digimon," Gabumon says frustrated.

"Don't worry," Izzy says typing on his computer, "Maybe she just hasn't gotten all her memories back." He gets up from the computer as the doorbell rings.

"I bet that's the pizza guy," Agumon says happily. Sophia stumbles in barely able to hold the digiegg.

"Hey! It's Sophia!" Gabumon says. Everyone turns as Ken and Sophia make eye contact.

"How did you escape?" Ken asks going to her. "What happened? Are you ok?"

"I think you should give her a chance to talk, Ken," Wormmon says calming him.

"I'm… I'm ok," she lies breathing hard, "I'm, I'm just tired."

"Sophia!" he says calmly to her knowing she was lying, "Tell me what happened to you." She cringes remembering what happened. He squeezes her shoulders bringing her back.

"Where's Myotismon?" She doesn't answer Izzy.

"Don't you know he's using you?"

"You don't understand," she says to Matt. "He promised he'd…"

"He promised what?" Ken asks suspiciously.

"Nothing."

"And you believe him?" Matt says.

"Yes!" She looks away from Matt angrily. "You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't we understand?" Ken asks curiously.

"Nothing," she says softly again.

"You're hiding something."

"Why do you care?" she snaps at Ken forgetting how tired she is.

"It's about your birthmark, isn't it?" Izzy says. She hides her surprise too late. "He knows something about it that we don't, doesn't he?"

"He's the only one who understands me."

"Sophia, you don't honestly believe that to be true, do you?" Wizardmon asks softly to her. She looks at him continuing.

"He never thought my mark made me any different. My birthmark… that's why… they didn't want me, and that's why no one will want me."

"Sophia," Wizardmon says his voice melancholy.

"You know that's not true."

"Then why haven't you adopted me?" she cries surprising everyone. Tears fall down her face. The egg slips from her hands. She falls to her knees safely catching the bat decorated egg hugging it tightly.

"Sophia—"

"Go Away!" she cries harder, "You don't want me! Nobody does except Myotismon, Wizardmon, and Daemon!" Ken pulls her into a hug to try and calm her. As she tries to pull away, she passes out.

"Sophia?" He's taken aback by Sophia's sudden limpness in his arms.

"Don't worry Ken. She's probably just tired."

"No, she's in bad shape," Wizardmon says going to her.

"Izzy call a doctor. I think something's wrong with her."

"No need," Wizardmon says concerned. "I can heal her."

"What do you have there, Gabumon," Matt asks seeing him pick up the digiegg as it rolls out of Sophia's grip.

"It's a digiegg." He holds it up for him to see.

"I wonder if it's Myotismon's," he asks as Tai takes it.

"We won't know until it hatches," Izzy says looking at it.

~~~~~Flash~~~~~

Sophia stared confused at her surroundings as a sand storm rolled past her. She shielded her eyes when it became more intense. Suddenly, the storm stopped leaving her alone in a sand dune. She looked over to see Garurumon warp digivolve to Metalgarurumon. Greymon warp digivolves to Wargreymon.

"Lets get that giant beetle!" Tai yelled. All the digimon surround the giant beetle she didn't notice earlier. Metalgarurumon got it on its back.

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Terror Force!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Meteor Wing!" As they shot at he beetle's soft underbelly, the attacks seemed to do little or no damage.

"All you're doing is turning it into Swiss cheese," Davis said popping out of nowhere, "Destroy it already!" Suddenly, Joe ran and jumped on the giant bug.

"Technically, the only way to kill a bug is to stomp on it," he yelled back. And sure enough when he did, he killed it.

"Well, what do you know?" Davis said bewildered, "It worked." Then a section of the soft underbelly gave way while Joe tried to get down and he fell in. Everyone ran to help, but Tai got there first and pulled him out.

"Next time Joe, let your digimon do the stomping," Tai said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah," he said. He flung some beetle guts on Tai and accidentally got some on Sophia's face.

"HEY!" Tai and Sophia yell together.

"I'm glad I'm not in your shoes Tai," Sora said. Sophia spits and then threw up.

"Sorry about that Sophia," Joe said, "I didn't mean to hit you."

"It's ok," she said softly, "I'll be fine. Just make sure the other bugs are dealt with."

"Come on everyone! Let's GO!" Tai said. Everyone started running past her. She spat out the last of the beetle guts and started running frantically to catch up. When she got closer, Snimon few past. He turned around circling back. She turned when he came closer.

"Twin Sickles!"

"Huh?" She turned when the twin blades came at her. The others turned in time to see her barely dodge the attack. Angemon and Angewomon rush over to help.

"Twin Sickles!" Snimon attacked again, but this time, he was closer. She didn't have time to dodge the attack, this time. Her eyes grew three sizes knowing it was too late to move.

~~~~~Flash~~~~~

Sophia gasps sitting up in bed. She looks around in the darkened room.

"How…? How did I get here?" She feels around her looking hysterically for the digiegg she had earlier. She throws the covers back and leaps out of bed. To her surprise, her feet give out. She goes smack against the floor. _**What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so tired?**_ She rests on the floor a while still thinking. She drags herself across the floor desperate to find the missing egg.

"Sophia?" She looks up at the familiar voice. He picks her up off the floor. "Are you ok?" She begins to cry.

"I lost it," she cries holding tightly to his shirt.

"…? Lost what?" he asks his voice as soft as ever.

"The digiegg… I had it and now—"

"Shh, it's ok," he says warmly. "The egg's perfectly fine. Izzy has it." He wipes the tears form her face. "Now, stop crying. It doesn't suit a girl like you. Now, you need your rest." There's a moment of silence as he puts her back into bed.

"…Are you mad at me, Wizardmon?" she asks softly, "for choosing Myotismon as my partner digimon."

"No, I'm just glad you're, ok." She smiles at him. "Now there's the smile I've grown to love and expect to see more of."

Two yellow eyes appear in the darkened room as the door opens and closes quickly. Two eyes float deep into the room. They stop as they greet the digiegg on the other side of the room. The eyes stop right in front of the egg.

"Now, to make sure you're gone for good." Suddenly, the light switches on in the room. The white cat jumps.

"Gatomon!" She turns to see Wizardmon at the door. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she says coldly turning back to the egg bearing her claws. "I'm getting rid of Myotismon so he can never hurt another person again!" He walks into the room.

"And when do you, Gatomon, start attacking defenseless digieggs."

"This isn't your normal digiegg you know."

"I know that, but how would Sophia feel if you destroyed her best friend."

"Myotismon's no friend of hers Wizardmon!" she yells at him. She turns to see her friend behind her. "Not now, not ever!"

"Gatomon, listen to me," he says placing his hand on her shoulders. "I know how you feel Gatomon, but I couldn't have fused with him if he didn't care for Sophia. Call me crazy, but I sincerely think Myotismon has changed, and he still is her digimon."

"You're crazy then," she says pulling away. She turns to the egg again, but Wizardmon steps in her path.

"I'm sorry Gatomon, but I promised Sophia I'd protect this egg." She bears her claws, again.

"Move Wizardmon, you know I have to do this, or we'd never be rid of him."

"That would be true that is if it were my egg." The two turn to see Myotismon complete his entrance into the room through the window. He stares hard at the two a moment. "I'm not surprised you'd try and rid yourself of me, Gatomon."

"If you're here then who's…?" she asks surprised.

"That's Daemon's egg," says Myotismon says calmly. He walks deeper into the room.

"What do you really want Myotismon," she says coldly.

"Where is she?" he asks coldly to return her rude jester. "I need to talk to her."

"I bet you would."

"She's in the next room resting," Wizardmon says after Myotismon scowls at her. "You can see her when she wakes up."

"So I suggest you wait." Myotismon balls up her fists obviously unhappy with her words.

"Hum…" he considers it a moment, "Fine, call me when she's awake. " He walks to the door and opens it. "I'll be in the next room resting myself." He leaves the room leaving the two alone.

Sophia wakes suddenly. She sits up and slowly gets out of bed. She starts for the door. As she reaches for the doorknob, it turns.

"Huh?" She steps back as it opens. Ken looks at her surprised.

"Sophia? You're awake." She shies away from him some as he enters with Wormmon.

"I was…" she trails off looking to the floor.

"Sophia, I want you to stop seeing, Myotismon." There's a moment of silence.

"It, it doesn't matter now. He won't be coming back for a long while anyway."

"What happened?"

"Devimon attacked him and Daemon with that black jewel of his. That's why… I was hurt. I tried to save him."

"Where's Myotismon and Daemon, now?"

"…" She doesn't answer right away afraid of what he would say. "I, I don't know." She bursts into tears. "We were all separated."

"Oh really?" The two stop and look around for the source of the new voice. "That's just too bad for you." Sophia gasps seeing him. "How nice of you to take care of her for me." He laughs as he slams Wormmon into the wall. "You're coming with me," he says grabbing her arm as she tries to run, "Princess!" With his other hand, he knocks Ken down. "If you want her back you'll have to go to camp." He flies off taking Sophia with him.

"Aah!"

"Sophia!" _**No! I've lost her, again!**_

"If he's smart, he'd stay away, but he needs you if he wants to take over both worlds like I do."

"…! That's not true."

"Well, I beg to differ." She tries to get out of his grip, but he only twists it. She grits her teeth before starting up again. "I suggest you hold still," he says using the jewel in his hand to digivolve, "Sophia." She looks at him and stands there stunned.

"NO!" she screams turning her head away from the familiar face. "Let GO!" He ignores her and grabs her by her shirt collar drawing her near his fangs. "AAHHH!" She fights wildly, but it's in vain. His fangs puncture her soft neck. "STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

~~~~~Flash~~~~~

Sophia looked around the trophy room. Every once and a while, she brought her eyes back to her friend's latest guest, so he'd think she was actually listening to him. He talked about his grand wins. He said he was good at everything he was entered in. She sighed.

_**I didn't believe this guy one bit.**_ He came to see Sophia the so called mix-breed of a section of dark monsters of the Digital World. After a while, she left the room leaving him to talk to himself. Exploring the house—like she usually did—she found a new room. _**That's strange. I don't remember this room. **_The room was filled with coffins. As she walked in, she looked around. _**Where did all these coffins come from? I'm sure he doesn't need that many beds. **_Just then, she notices one's open a crack. Looking inside, she found a pale woman lying in it. Thinking she's asleep, she shook the woman to try and wake. She jumped back tripping over her own feet. The woman's face felt ice cold, and she had two bite marks in her neck. Shaking, she went to another coffin to find the same results. _**He, he wouldn't. Would he?**_ She went from coffin to coffin only to be proven wrong. Terrified, she ran to the front door where two butlers awaited her.

"May I help you, madam?" She didn't answer. She pushed past them and went through the door, but the butler grabbed her wrist. "Wait… the Master isn't home yet." A limo drove up, and two men stepped out. She pulled her wrist free as her friend stepped out of the limo.

"Sophia…?" She didn't make eye contact with him afraid she might blow up in his face. She ran. "Wait, where are you going? Sophia!"

"I gatta go!" she said walking backwards, "It's getting late!"

"Aren't you going to stay for dinner?" he asked as she stopped. He walked up to her. He knelt down next to her.

"…It's really getting late. Mom's going to go ballistic," Sophia laughed as she turned. He wrapped his hands around her shoulders before she could run, again. "You know how Mom's can be," she said softly in somewhat monotone.

"If you tell anyone about what you saw…" his voice came out a devious whisper that only she could hear. His hot breathe pounded her neck like a drum. "Theses men won't be leaving anytime soon." Her heart raced as he stood up letting go of her. "We'll take later." She stood stunned by his words but only for a moment. Sophia closed my eyes and ran. She didn't know how long she ran, but she ended up at Heighten View Terrace. It was dark now. The stars started to show when she looked up, but to her disappointment, there was no moon. "Sophia!"

"…!" She gasped and jumped at the sound of her name. She looked at Myotismon when he landed beside her. "You know better then to sneak up on me while I'm thinking!" she snapped. He scowls.

"I don't appreciate you yelling at me!" he said sternly. She knew if I stayed, she'd only snap at him again, so she turned and walked away. She knew it made him angry, but that was better then her yelling at him, again. That would make him furious, and she didn't want that. She walked to—her favorite hiding place—an old abandoned building and started to climb the ladder on the side. "I don't like being ignored, Sophia!" She continued to climb, but slower knowing he was behind her.

"I'm trying to cool down," she said through clinched teeth. "I might be sore with you, but I'm not stupid. I know how you can get." Just when, she reached the top, the ladder came loose. She jumped off and grabbed the roof. She looked down. "I'll… have to fix that later." He watched her when she tried to pull herself up.

"Need some help?" he asked after a while.

"I'm fine," Sophia said when she found a foothold. She got a better grip on the edge. She bounced off the foothold, but the jump wasn't high enough. She looked at Myotismon who was still watching her with his arms crossed. A smile crossed his face. This angered her. _**He's mocking me!**_ Angrily, she got ready for another jump when her foothold gave way from under her. Only her finger tips kept her hanging. After a while, she lost her grip. She felt herself fall. The building roof got smaller and smaller. Somehow, she turned around to see the ground rush to greet me. "AH!" At the last second, she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth waiting for impact, but it never came.

"Hum…" There was a sudden stop, and then, she felt herself being lifted up when she opened her eyes and saw the ground inches from her face. She gripped the arm that held her at the waist. She waited for her heart to stop pounding out of her chest. He flew to the top of the building landing safely in the center. "What did you see?" he asked again after he put her down.

"What do you think I saw?" she questioned slightly angry again.

"Why are you angry? You knew what you were getting yourself into when you opened the gate," he said coldly. She turned away from him. "I'm curious…" he trails off, "Where are your parents? You never did introduce me to them." She stopped but only for a moment.

"Like I'd show them to you," she said smugly. _**I'm not stupid.**_

"I find it strange… that your parents would let you stay out so late by yourself." He moved his face next to hers. "You're hiding something." She remained silent. She noticed him eyeing her neck, and she moved away.

"I um… better get home," Sophia said sadly unable to tell him the truth. Annoyance crossed his face as he stared at her. "Wait, you didn't bite them… didn't you? Or… you wouldn't be hungry." She couldn't help but smile which was rare.

"You know I get testy when I'm hungry," he growls at her.

"What digimon doesn't?" Sophia said uneasy. His eyes grow wide before a bunch of bats came from behind him and head for her. She raced to the roof door and raced through it. She quickly closed it when the bats made it to her. She knew the smell of her fear only excited him. She would have stopped to catch her breath, but the bats ate through the doorknob. She raced down the stares as the bats poured in. A few reached her, but she didn't swat them away like a normal person but kept going ignoring the squeaks. She opened the door to the third floor and staggered back in awe. The doorway was filled with bats. Their red eyes watched her before attacking. She backed up in surprise, and fell down the stairs. She cringed when they bite her. Their tiny teeth ripped at her when she somehow managed to get up and stumbled her way to the first floor. By this time, she was exhausted. Her vision started to blur as more bats arrived. They all came at her when she collapsed. She was too weak to defend herself now and started to lose consciousness when the bats dispersed. She could hear the clank of Myotismon's boots as he came closer. She pushed herself up only able to sit up. As he came closer, she tried to stand. Her vision started shoring out like a bad radio connection. On her feet now, Myotismon stood right in front of her. He grabbed her shirt collar and lifted her up like an Easter basket.

"Hum."

"AAAH! Put me down!" Sophia tried to free herself, but her arms and legs felt like they were encased in cement blocks. She couldn't move though she desperately wanted to. She saw a bright flash of light before everything went black. She didn't know how long she was out, but she noticed that two hands were wrapped around her and a silk sheet loosely covered her face. She turned on her side ignoring the feeling of laziness that grew inside her. She listened to a steady heart beat. _**Huh…? Daddy? Is that you? **_All she could see was darkness. She got from under the sheets. She reached up and her hands hit something. _**What's this?**_ Curious, she felt in her pocket for her flashlight. After she turned it on, she knew exactly where she was. "AH!" She was in Myotismon's coffin. Suddenly, he covered her mouth before she could scream again.

"As much as I enjoy your screams of terror, I still do need my rest," he said softly.

~~~~~Flash~~~~~

"Can't you see the fool was using you," the new Myotismon says after he ripped her neck from his mouth, "just like I am doing right now." He drops her uncaringly on the floor. She doesn't move as Shinpimon enters the room.

"What happened to her?" she asks coldly seeing the girl on the floor. "And how did you get in here?"

"That's really none of your business, Shinpimon!" His eyes flash before he attacks her. She blocks with another attack. Sophia watches unable to move from her current position. She slowly tries to move her arm, but it doesn't work. She watches as he had sucked Shinpimon into it. He drops the jewel as it burns his hand after turning a blood red color. It shatters when it hits the floor. "No!" He dives for the fragments scattered on the floor, but after he got all the pieces together, they meld into his skin. "AAHH!" He watches in disbelief and pain as they enter his body. Her eyes grow large seeing him start to grow in size.


	15. Darkness 2

_**Hi people. I know it's been a long time since I've write, but I haven't forgotten about this story. I hope you like it. Happy reading! Please R&R!**_

_**Darkness II**_

The digidestined gather at the park after hearing Sophia was kidnapped by Devimon. As the adults talk, Wizardmon looks around searching for someone, but all he sees is the late afternoon sun and that the park isn't like it usually is on the weekdays. The commotion about Devimon has caused people to evacuate the park. Wizardmon walks a little from the adults continuing to scan.

Not seeing anyone, he turns back to the conversation, but a sound in the far distance gets everyone's attention. They all look in shock to see Devimon in the far distance destroying everything he can get his hands on. They watch in horror as a building is crushed. Smoke goes everywhere. The sound of ambulances is heard in the far distance. Wizardmon catches Myotismon flying off towards Devimon from behind a nearby tree. He stops in the air hesitant.

"Wizardmon! Come!" he calls and looks back at him ignoring the disapproving faces of the adults. "I can't do this alone!" To everyone's surprise, he flies up to greet Myotismon.

"Wizardmon! What are you doing?" Gatomon asks. He turns to face her.

"I'm sorry, Gatomon, but this is a job for the new digidestined to take care of," he says kindly. "Will you help me, Gatomon, like I helped you? This is all new to me and little brother."

"Little brother?" Matt and Tai say in surprise with a slight snicker. The others soon follow but with more surprise then the two best friends. The light of the park lights is bright enough for them to see Myotismon blush which to their surprise isn't short.

"That's, that's not true. I'm the oldest!" he yells hitting Wizardmon on the head with his fist.

"Hey don't pick on Wizardmon!" Gatomon yells.

"It's ok, Gatomon," he says with a laugh which bewilders everyone. He looks at Myotismon. "I didn't know you were such a crybaby then." Everyone becomes even more confused.

"Huh?" Mimi and Sora say all at once.

"I guess you were the one frightened by the TV, and you're the one Kari picked up to help go back to sleep," Wizardmon taunts knowing he would show his true self to everyone. "Does that mean you've taken a liking to Kari then?" This makes Myotismon furious.

"No I… THE ONLY ONE WHO'S ALLOWED TO HOLD ME IS SOPHIA!" he growls ready to hit him again, but Wizardmon moves out of the way laughing again. "Stand still." Everyone watches shocked hardly able to belief their ears.

"Which one is it then?" Izzy asks stopping Myotismon to see if he gets the reaction he wants.

"I…" he stops himself blushing even more this time surprising Izzy as he looks at him then switches his gaze to Wizardmon who laughs again. Myotismon scowls. "This isn't the time for this! We'll ask Sophia when we get her back," he says grabbing his twin by the back of the collar dragging him along as he starts to fly off.

"Wait my hat!" he exclaims as it flies off his head. To everyone's surprise, Myotismon takes the time to go back a get the hat.

"Hold on to your hat next time because next time I'm not getting it," Myotismon says annoyed before the two are out of sight.

"I hate to say this but Myotismon is halfway to what his crest means."

"I agree with Izzy on this one," Matt says getting everyone's attention, so the others don't disregard what Izzy said. Their faces still show distrust of the vampire digimon. He thinks a moment. "The old Myotismon would have used one of his attacks on Wizardmon when he started to tease him. I think him being around Sophia has changed him."

Sisi sits with black Gatomon on the couch in the pale living room of the apartment. They know that Davis had left for another meeting with the adults leaving her alone with her mother who is sitting in the armchair watching the news. They pay no attention to the news as they finish doing their nails in crimson red fingernail polish. They look at their nails for the last time before lying back to let them dry. They happen to glance up at the TV just as Sisi's digivice that looks like a mini phone goes off. She reaches over and picks up her digivice form the wooden table with a glass center.

"What is it Sisi," Black Gatomon asks as her partner reads the text on her digivice.

"It's from your boyfriend," she says but there's concern on her face which gets her mother's attention.

"What's wrong? He's not hurt is he?"

"No, but Sophia's been kidnapped by Devimon. He says he needs our help and that Wizardmon's also texting the some of our classmates along with him." She puts her necklace like digivice around her neck.

"You mean Myotismon and Wizardmon are already there waiting for us." Sisi gives her digimon a weird look.

"You're really into him, aren't you," she says with a laugh.

"Of course, we've been girlfriend and boyfriend since I first digivolved to Ladydevimon," she says as the two get up. "That was five years ago." Impressed with her digimon, she runs to put on her shoes.

"You two be careful!" her mother calls.

"Ok Mom!" She locks the apartment before leaving. On the way down, they meet up with Max, Jessica, and their digimon.

"Hey, Sisi! I see you got Myotismon's text."

"Yeah, those two must be very worried," Jessica says as Tentomon flies next to her. Black Gatomon stands next to Sisi as Gomamon a small version of the lockness monster catches up with Max. They hurry to where they see Devimon, but as they get closer, they see he's bigger than first thought. "Where's Sophia?" Worry is now evident in her eyes as she looks up at Devimon.

"I don't know, but we have to stop him now before he destroys the city!" Max says boldly. "It's time to digivolve everyone!"

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

"Black Gatomon digivolve to Ladydevimon!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Darkness Wave!" Devimon looks at them and laughs.

"You fools…! You can't hurt me! I'm a god!" he says swiping them away like dusting off grains of sand.

"Uh! He shouldn't be this strong!" Max says watching their digimon begin to get up to continue fighting the colossal Devimon. "Come on guys! If we defeat him, we'll find Sophia!"

"Ha ha ha! Don't make me laugh! You can't defeat me while she's giving me all this power!"

"What?" The three look up at him shocked.

"You heard me!" he says moving closer to them. "She's the one allowing me to do this!"

"Where is she? Where's Sophia? What have you done with her?" Max hollers! "Where is she?" Devimon laughs at him.

"You want her? Come get her if you dare!" he says revealing Sophia's upper body for everyone to see. They all see her arms tangled in his lower stomach almost like a body piercing.

"I was wondering where you hid her," Myotismon says flying up next to their digimon as the rest of Sophia's class that could come joins them.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," Devimon mocks purposely showing Sophia knowing that would make him angry. "Look who has the battery now." Myotismon doesn't look at him. He is focused on Sophia and how she looks. He can tell she's been beaten and this makes him angry. He balls up his fists a furious frown on his face. "What's the matter?" Devimon taunts. "You can still get her. Just go ahead and try." He laughs at the children and their digimon.

"Give her up, NOW!" yell the other children that arrived that are in Sophia's class.

"What took you so long?" Myotismon says unpleased as calm as he can with them being late. The others can see how upset he is. They watch him afraid to speak.

"We had to sneak past the police officers that were evacuating everyone," says a boy with reddish brown hair daring to talk first. His brown eyes burn into the vampire digimon's eyes daring him to say more, but he doesn't turn to face him.

"That's no excuse. You should have flown past them to get here," he says annoyed.

"Myotismon, they made it here. That's all that matters, right now," says a girl wearing a red t-shirt, black pants, and sneakers. Her black hair waves in the wind with her brown eyes just as serious as her friend. "Besides Dorumon and Reppamon can't fly."

"Rajiah!" Jessica exclaims running toward her. "I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah, I stopped by to say hi to one of my favorite cousins, but I got sidetracked," she says hugging Jessica. Myotismon watches them a moment and notices Rajiah as one of the new digivices. A ferret like digimon sleeps around the girl's neck while the blue dinosaur digimon stops by the boy with the reddish brown hair.

"Are you done because there are more important things right now?" Myotismon says coldly.

"What's his problem?" says the reddish brown haired boy from before.

"Don't mind him," Wizardmon says delicately. "He's just worried about our partner, that's all. Devimon has her captive." That's when they notice Sophia in the belly of the beast.

"I understand. Dorumon GO!"

"Right Darius! Dorumon digivolve to Dorugamon!" The blue dinosaur digimon has grown bigger plus a set of wings the look as though they can only be used of gliding. Its tail also has a silver blade at the edge of it or protection. Along the inside edge of the wing is a thick silver blade. The area around the nose and neck as well as its paws white, but its claws are red with a red triangle on its forehead.

"Kudamon digivolve to Reppamon!" The now brown and white fox looks at his partner. The whiskers on its face look like bolts of lightning similar to the red mark on his face. Around his neck is a thick candy cane striped rope. On his hips he and a yin-yan sign and his tail is a sharp blue medium shaped Z with a red eye that seems to watch.

"It's your turn Wormmon!" Rick calls

"Wormmon digivolve to Togemoumon!"

"Don't forget us!" call two girls as the digimon that just digivolved attack Devimon with little success. One has long black hair, dark green eyes with a similar complexion to Rajiah and Sophia. She wears a light blue shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. The other girl has brown hair, light green eyes, and wears the school uniform. Her armadillo digimon stops at her feet somewhat tired from the huddle over to the others.

"Well hurry up Jen! Don't let the foreign exchange girl hold you back!" Sisi says annoyed as they stop before them.

"My name's Veronica! Get it right!" says the dark green eyed and long black haired girl. Veronica's partner stands at her feet ready to fight. The six mouth old lion cub looking digimon is poised ready to pounce.

"Be nice, Sisi. If it wasn't for Veronica I wouldn't have made it here," Jen says annoyed. Devimon's laughter stops the beginning argument.

"Don't forget about me!" Devimon says moving in for an attack.

"Armadillomon digivolve to Frogmon!"

"Leormon digivolve to Liamon!"

"Leaf Wheel Cutter!"

"Thunder of the kings!" Devimon to their surprise moves his hand back.

"Touch of Evil!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to Orcamon!" What looks like gray dinosaur with flipper feet and arms prepares to attack. It has a dolphin head with a dorsal fin on its back, head and the sides of its head. It wears a life saver around its waist while wearing a life jacket. "Reflective Wave!" Devimon's attack is stopped by the Orcamon's shield frustrating him.

_**I'm loosing power. Why? Why am I losing power!**_ He slams his fists down in frustration causing a nearby building to collapse around the digidestined separating them. Seeing an opportunity, he decides to crush the nearest group. Everyone moves out of the way of his attack except Jessica. She stands terrified rubble from an earlier destroyed building still falling a ways behind her.

"Jessica! Move out of the way!" Izzy practically screams. To his dismay, Devimon continues to try and crush her as her led feet finally decide to move. "Hurry Megakabuterimon! Jessica needs us now!"

"On it, Izzy!" He continues to try his luck but quickly realizes he's not going to make it.

"JESSICA!" He doesn't catch the black blur the passed by before Devimon's hand punctures the sidewalk with his nails only to find nothing worth gloating about. He frowns and pounds the ground again. He loses interest deciding to make his old master beg for his life.

"Come out and play, Myotismon!" He calls not noticing Myotismon behind Megakabuterimon. Disbelief is still painted on the father's face as he looks at where his daughter was. "Huh or do I play too rough for you to handle." Before Izzy could go in a rage, a hand is placed on his shoulder. Izzy turns to a face he doesn't want to see.

"Here," Myotismon says holding out his daughter to him for the rest of the digidestined to see. "Are you going to take her, Izzy or not?" He doesn't hesitate to hold his little girl in his hands.

"I'm ok, Daddy," she says with a big smile hugging him back.

"How can I ever thank you?" He doesn't get a response from the digimon. His focus is on Sophia as a solemn look crosses his face.

"Tentomon!" Jessica gasps suddenly looking for her digimon. "Where's Tentomon? Oh… I, I hope he isn't hurt."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine," Izzy says getting Myotismon's attention.

"She's perfectly fine," he says moving away his cape to reveal Jessica's partner.

"Tentomon! I'm so happy that you're ok," she exclaims as her partner flies to her. She hugs her Tentomon tears beginning to form. "Thank you, Myotismon!"

"I… was careless," Myotismon says confusing both Jessica and Izzy. "Sophia was kidnapped because of it. I… don't deserve your thanks." Izzy watches him almost in complete shock of what he just said.

"You don't really think that, do you, Myotismon," Jessica asks as the other adults come up seeing what just happened. They watch speechless except for Yolei.

"Quit floating around already and get Sophia back," she says hitting a nerve with the vampire digimon. He gives her a cold look.

"Ken, take control of your woman," he says coldly. "I'm tired of that mouth of hers." This makes Yolei angry. "If you won't, I'll do it for you."

"Is that a threat?" Ken says angrily.

"I don't make threats, Ken. I make promises." His cold demeanor reminds them of how dangerous he can be.

"Myotismon!"

"What is it!" he scowls at her.

"You promised you'd behave for Sophia, so you better keep your promise this time or we'll all gang up on you like last time," Jessica says firmly. There's a moment of silence before Myotismon gives a smile they've never seen before. It wasn't the callous, mischievous smile that the original digidestined new so well but a pleasant, trusting smile that even Angewomon has never seen.

"So, you've taken advice from Sophia and Black Gatomon on how to deal with me." He looks at her as she shakes her head being as brave as she could. "Ok then." He pauses. "I expect you to think up a better plan then mine if something happens."

"Who made you the leader?" Yolei growls still untrusting of him.

"I only expect things I know she's capable of." He turns back to Jessica. "Can you do that for me?"

"But I'm… I'm not part of the digidestined," she says sadly. "I'll just be in the way."

"Nonsense, you have never been in the way. That digivice of yours is proof that you're still a digidestined. You're always needed besides you've had a good mentor. I wasn't lucky enough to have one," Myotismon says turning his focus to Devimon who's now looking for him and then to the once trapped digidestined. _**Good, they managed to get away. **_He turns back to Devimon who starts to curse Myotismon for hiding.

"What's your plan?" Izzy asks seeing if he can talk to him normally. He still has some conflicts with Myotismon because he saved his daughter as well as the implied compliment from him.

"I have to get Sophia out of him, but I'm going to need cover fire." _**I will do my best Sophia to make up for not being there to protect you.**_ "A lot of cover fire, but they haven't arrived yet."

"They…?" He doesn't get answer because Myotismon moves away from them. _**What does he…? **_"Is he talking about his army?"

"What's the matter, Myotismon?" Devimon asks turning around missing him. "Are you hiding from me because you know you can't defeat me?" Devimon taunts looking for him. "Where are you cowering?"

"When have I ever cowered in fear especially from the like of you?" Devimon turns to face his former master. "Do you like your temporary power?"

"Temporary?" He looks at him unsure if what he says if true or not. Uneasiness fills his face. "Nice bluff. I'm not stupid. I will keep her until her usefulness has ended."

"Exactly how much of your energy was given to you?"

"Given?" He laughs. "None of it! I took it all, you fool," he says before saying, "Don't tell me the proud Myotismon has to lower himself to actually ask for energy from his little Night Angel." The laughter that comes from him shatters several windows and disorients many helicopters that fly nearby.

"Say what you will, Devimon, but you won't be laughing long." He doesn't notice Wizardmon and his staff nearby.

"Vision of Terror!" He shoots a beam into Devimon's eyes. He screams in pain as he tries to shoo Wizardmon away like an annoying fly. The other digimon bombard Devimon with attacks making him more agitated. Myotismon takes this chance to get Sophia. He moves closer hearing the cries of Sophia as she viably starts to shrink. The tar like skin begins to suck her in. He shoots forward and dives inside disappearing inside Devimon.

"Razor Wing!" His wing attack knocks them all back. He laughs. "That fool went after the child. Now, I will use his power too as I crush him!" He continues to laugh as he attacks them again, but this time with his claws. "Claw of the Death!" He swipes at them his claws like a rake collecting them like leaves ready to crush them into dust. He watches them dedigivolve in the process.

"Keep trying everyone!" Max says trying to encourage the rest of his friends. The adults soon join in with their attacks. Their attacks do little damage to the giant digimon.

"Razor Wing!"

"AH!" Many are hit by the colossal wing and others are thrown back some flying into already fallen digimon.

"Watch out!" It is too late. They watch as he grabs several of the digimon and crushes them in his hands like a squeaky toy.

"Now Die!" His laughter becomes more deafening as he continues to increase in size.

"Black Gatomon!" Sisi's digivice glows white and her digimon begins to digivolve in Devimon's hand. The bright light causes him to let go to cover his eyes.

"Black Gatomon digivolve to Swanmon!" Everyone marvels at the giant swan digimon.

"Even as a swan, you look gorgeous," Devimon says as his vision returns. "Come and join me. I have much more power than that fool Myotismon."

"I will never betray Myotismon! Down Tornado!" He staggers back some furry on his face.

"You want that fool then I will destroy him before I get rid of you!" Suddenly, a bright light shines on Wizardmon and almost simultaneously shoots out from within Devimon. "AH! What's, what's happening to me?"

"Wizardmon digivolve to Mystimon!" Everyone looks transfixed at the well built digimon. He wears a red suit with pieces of silver gold rimed armor down the front of his clothes along with his lower arms and hip. His armor boots match the rest of his armor in his hand he has a gold sword. His once wizard had has lost its rim, but is replaced by ornament in the front of the hat that seems to slide down his nose barely showing his eyes. Still trailing behind him is his blue cape minus the markings he had on it before when he was Wizardmon.

"Darkness Claw!" A new digimon in all black biker outfit flies out of Devimon. They can see that he's holding something in his hands… something precious. His black wings flap steadily beside Wizardmon his tail signifies that he's alert. Devimon looks at the two digimon resentment in his eyes seeing the bundle in the new digimon's arms.

"You… you will pay for that!" Devimon screams as he tries to grab Sophia from the new digimon's hands, but he moves out of the way with ease. "Give her back! Give her back to me, NOW! SHE'S MINE!"

"Look! He's slowing down!" Rajiah says watching her digimon stand beside her. "This is our time to attack! Liamon see if you can digivolve again." She holds up her digivice and it starts to glow in her hands.

"Everyone pull your strengths and attack at once!" Darius says holding up his digivice as well.

"Double Impact!" The new digimon fires his giant black gun at Devimon.

"Hail Machine Gun!" Togemogumon fires several crystal quills from his back.

"Basaro Crash!" Orcamon shoots a beam from his mouth.

"Down Tornado!" Swanmon slaps her wings together generating a giant tornado.

"Thunder of the Kings!" Liamon lets out a magnificent roar before punching in Devimon's direction sending several bolts of lightning his way.

"Whirling Blade!" Reppamon twirls her scythe like tail around aiming the attack at Devimon.

"Power Metal!" Dorugamon shots a beam from a red triangle on his head.

"Ambushed Dagger! Frogmon sends several throwing stars that Samari use.

"Core Dart!" Mystimon shoots a white ball from his sword. It collects all the attacks before shooting them at Devimon.

"AAHHH!" The massive black digimon doubles over shock on his face. They don't start cheering until he starts to dedigivolve. The air born digimon all land meeting the adults and children. They stop confused seeing a woman shaped digimon dressed in black and Devimon is hunched over in pain next to her.

"Who's digimon is that?" Mimi blurts out before Yolei could refer to the black winged digimon. Her eyes then land on the toddler he is holding in his arms. The black winged digimon dressed in all black except or the red bandana wrapped around his left upper arm is the one Devimon eyes with hate.

"If you… think you have… defeated me then you're—?" His eyes grow wide as the digimon points his massive gun at him. "No! No please! Please forgive me Master!" he cries now on his knees. The black winged digimon stares down Devimon.

"You're not worth it," he says with a slightly deeper male voice. He lowers his gun. "Don't touch any of the digidestined or you'll taste my fist.

"I, I promise not to do anything, Master!" Devimon says groveling at his feet.

"You grovel at his feet now," says the woman shaped digimon. "You're a weakling, Devimon." She sits up. "Beelzemon," she breaths out. "Are you the digimon who destroyed my master?"

"That's one of Devimon's lies. The one next to you is the one for the assault of your master, not me. I managed to get away in time with the digieggs of master Daemon's guards. If you don't believe me, you can ask your master's daughter when she gets her memories back."

"Daughter!" everyone who didn't know says shocked as the two digimon continue having their conversation.

"What makes you think I'll believe your lies!" she says coldly.

"Fine, have it your way," Beelzebumon says but is momentarily distracted by Sophia as she pulls on his Jacket. He takes the corner of his jacket that Sophia successfully able to put in her mouth and remove it. Mystimon watches Devimon and Shinpimon carefully.

"I'm just a digimon that wants to rule in Daemon's place, that's all," she says coldly. "I could have been able to do it too if this fool hadn't betrayed me." Her voice is raspy as she talks. Something about her seems familiar to Mystimon. He dedigivolves to Wizardmon to investigate her more closely. He sees that she's covered in darkness and as he looks at her closely he recognizes her.

"Sophia, but how?" Wizardmon asks himself out loud. Everyone turns their attention to him as he reads her mind a black wall blocking his way. "How did you survive the crash?" He goes to her happy to see her alive.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she says her breathing steady but shallow.

"Sophia come, you're not feeling well aren't you?" Wizardmon says softly.

"Stop it! My…my name's not Sophia."

"Yes, it is Sophia. You must remember," he says urgently.

"Stop it!" she screams now holding her chest in extreme pain. "I'm not who you say I am." Beelzemon sees the silver heart necklace around her neck without its black center.

"You're covered in the darkness that you hold in your heart, Little Teri." He puts his gun away. She watches him fold his black wings as he steps a bit closer. "Your necklace is empty." The sound of his voice causes her to focus on him.

"What…do you…know…about this…necklace," she manages to breathe out.

"When I was Myotismon, you locked me inside that necklace." She looks down at the heart emblem as she lifts it up in her hand. "Before you locked me in, you promised my your first born child," he says as he lifts Sophia up closer to his face. Sophia places her hands on his face. "That was…quite foolish of you." He tilts his head a bit to allow her access to his eyes to place her hands on. Everyone watches quietly as the innocent game soon hints at the child's virus nature.

"That…game," Shinpimon says the darkness begins to slowly fade. She watches as Beelzemon pretends to eat her little fingers Sophia giggles pulling her little hands away almost shy like. The child squeals as she brings her claw up to slash his face, but Beelzemon catches her little claw in his. She places her other claw on the back of his hand taking hold of it. The digidestined new and old watch in silence almost drawn to the sight of baby Sophia trying to claim one of her digimon's gloves.

"Do you remember her?" Wizardmon asks Shinpimon as he uses his healing power to relieve some of her pain.

"Sophia…she's master Daemon's child…and I—?"

"You're her mother, Sophia. This darkness is keeping you from your daughter. Erase this darkness that's keeping you like this." Wizardmon takes her by the hand. "You have to remember what happened."

"I, I can't. I can't remember!" she says clutching him

"Little Teri!" She looks over at Beelzemon. "Thank you for giving me such a precious gift," he says to Shinpimon as he places Sophia on the ground next to him. "Go to mother, Sophia," he whispers in the child's ears. Fixated on her target, she listens to Beelzemon and goes to her mother with her little toddler legs. Beelzemon watches Sophia but keeps a careful eye on Devimon.

"I don't want. I don't want to its too painful." Beelzemon moves with Sophia to her mother to keep the child safe.

"Gift?" Shinpimon says confused. "I gave her to…you?"

"Yes," he says kneeling next to her. He lifts the heart charm around her neck. "And that's when you locked me in this charm." He looks at her, but she looks away.

"No it's not right. I shouldn't remember," she says sorrowfully as Sophia climbs up on Shinpimon.

"You must remember," Beelzemon says sternly.

"I don't want to remember!" she screams frightening Sophia causing her to cry. "No please, don't cry," she says picking up her daughter to stop her crying. "Mommy's sorry. She didn't to frighten you." She rocks Sophia which soon calms her. Devimon forces himself to wait for his chance as he places both hands on the ground while everyone was distracted. He ignores the collecting of darkness in one stop on the person once called Shinpimon.

"Disappear!" Devimon calls driving his hand into Beelzemon distracting him first with his fist that his opponent catches easily. Devimon steals the energy from the digimon around him for extra energy to push his hand all the way through. All the digimon dedigivolve except for Devimon. Sophia turns hearing of her digimon and breaks from her mother's grip. Pagumon looks up at Sophia as she tries get a good grip on him.


	16. 16 Light

17

Light

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took soooo long, but I finally finished it! This is the final chapter of Crest of Light. I want to thank everyone that read my book especially the ones who sent reviews ****SailorCybertron****, ****Akasha Rose****, ****Ginkyofu13****, ****Taeniaea****, ****LadyVamdemon****, and ****Kots****. Thanks again for reading my story. It means a lot to me.**

**Light**

"Disappear!" Devimon calls driving his hand into Beelzemon distracting him first with his fist that his opponent catches easily. Devimon steals the energy from the digimon around him for extra energy to push his hand all the way through. All the digimon dedigivolve except for Devimon. Sophia turns hear her digimon and breaks from her mother's grip. Pagumon looks up at Sophia as she tries to get a good grip on him.

"Sophia, you need to get out of here."

"Vam." He looks into her big brown eyes. The look of worry is on her face. "You must get away, Sophia," he says softly. She shakes her head and hugs him close. "You must listen to me, Night Angel." Devimon laughs.

"No!" Sophia moves away from Devimon trying to protect Pagumon.

"Everyone GO!" Max says. "We have to protect Sophia!"

"Right." They say in unison but to everyone's dismay their digimon can't digivolve.

"Fools! I hold all the cards because all the black spire jewels are part of me now! I now control who lives and who gets deleted!" He looks at Sophia as she makes it to Candlemon. "You Pagumon will go first!" He reaches over and grabs Pagumon but Sophia pulls him out of Devimon's grip.

"Mine!"

"Give him here you, little brat!"

"No!" She screams boldly. "He's mine!" Her scream rings through the area. She hugs him tighter as Devimon grabs of Pagumon's ears. "Noo! Mine!" Pagumon grits his teeth.

"Let go!" She determinedly holds tighter a stubborn look on her face. "I'll make you let go!"

"Pepper Breath!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Poison Ivy!"

"Boom Bubble Pah!"

"Marching Fishes!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Lightning Claw!"

"Vee Head but!"

"Lightning Claw!"

"Hawk Beam!"

"Rolling Stone!"

"Sticky Net!"

"Metal Cannon!"

"Leo Claw!"

"Holy Blast!" Their attacks bombard Devimon making him let go.

"Wing Flapping!" The wind pushes the digimon back like a wind tunnel. "I will have what I want!" Sophia's scream is lost in the wind of Devimon's wings. He grabs Pagumon's ears with one hand and Sophia's head in another.

"AH!" Devimon laughs at Pagumon's pain. "Sophia...let me go," he says before noticing a necklace around her neck he didn't notice before. Sophia's grip begins to loosen. "Poison Bubbles!" He shoots two bubbles at Devimon's hand that is holding Sophia's head, and he instantly let's go of her head and loosens the grip on Pagumon's ears.

"I'll delete you before I kill the girl," Devimon growls angrily still flapping his wings to keep the other digidestined at bay. Candlemon moves close to Sophia's mother happy to see that the darkness around her is now concentrated on her lap.

"You must let go of this darkness," Candlemon says to her noticing that she's cuddling it like a child.

"He's scared of your flame. He's scared of fire," she says confusing Candlemon "Cornelius, you need to help your sister. He watches surprised seeing two little claws similar to Sophia's wrap around the mother's waste.

"I don't want to get burned again, Mommy. Please Mommy, make him turn into Wizardmon again," the little boy says looking up at his mother. Candlemon recognizes the little boy's short black hair deep caramel skin wearing an all black cloak.

"I'm sorry, Nellie. Mommy can't make any digimon digivolve anymore." She pauses. "That's your job not mine."

"Who's this child? Do I know him?" Candlemon asks wanting eager to know.

"Cornelius is your partner."

"I thought Sophia was my partner," he says bewildered.

"He's able to block memories just as you're able to unlock them." She turns back to her son. "Mr. Ichijouji will take care of you like Sophia. He's your godfather. Go to him," she says softly.

"But you'll go away if I leave."

"It's not right to keep me here."

"Will I see you again?"

"Of course," she says as she kisses him and Candlemon on the head. She stands up and starts walking toward Devimon. The two follow close behind.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Cornelius cries running closer and closer.

"Sophia…" Candlemon stops when he sees her disappear. _**You were protecting him from them the whole time.**_ He's knocked from his thoughts hearing the cries of Cornelius.

"What's that?" Devimon asks hearing Cornelius's cries as he stops his wings from flapping. Pagumon takes the opportunity to pull at least one of his ears out of Devimon's grip. "Don't even think that you're going to get away from me!"

"Miiinne!" Sophia screams as she continues to try and pull Pagumon away from Devimon.

"You're getting on my nerves!"

"Darkness Blasts!" Everything seems to become silent as the three black balls of energy fly from her mouth all of which hit Devimon in the face. He reels in pain.

"She's a walking cannon," Agumon says.

"Well, she is part digimon after all," Izzy says watching her carefully. "She's In-training or rookie stage since she _is_ just a baby."

"Gomamon, GO NOW!"

"Gomamon digivolve to... Ikkakumon! Harpoon Torpedo!" Devimon is taken off guard by the shots and he goes down.

"Vam." He looks up as Sophia sits down placing him in his lap. She gently rubs his ears before lightly scratching his head that for some reason relaxes him greatly. He takes a deep breath but the necklace around Sophia's neck makes his ears on impulse shoot up in surprise.

_**That, that necklace! But how?**_ She rubs his head to get his attention back.

"Vam's hurt?" His ears come down at her response.

"No, no I'm fine. You took good care of me. Thank you, Night Angel." Her face lights up as she hugs him.

"My Vam," she says happily hugging him again. Pagumon's face softens as peace seems to fill him something he never knew until he met, Sophia.

"Sophia where did you get that necklace from?" he asks lifting the heart pendant with one of his ears.

"From Daddy 1," she says.

"Daddy 1?" he asks confused.

"AAH!" Everyone looks over in the direction of where Devimon once was. "What happened? I wasn't supposed to de-digi-vole!" Demidevimon cries.

"It's over, Demidevimon! You might as well give up!" the children say in unison.

"It's not over! . . . It can't be over, brats! I won't let it." He flies over to Sophia as the adults' race over to stop him.

"Poison Bubbles!" Pagumon hits his mark and Demidevimon goes down. Seeing the digimon hurt, she goes to him concerned. "Sophia! Sophia, come here!" Demidevimon recovers quickly as Pagumon grabs her clothes with his teeth to keep her from moving foreword. She turns around to face her digimon and sees the fur is standing on end. She pats him on the head to try and calm him.

"Hey kid, forget about him!" She looks up curiously as he lands on her shoulder.

"How about you give me some of that energy?"

"Get away from her!" Pagumon growls stopping him from touching her head his vampire fangs showing as he leaps up to bite him.

"Hey, back off!" he says coldly moving out of the way in time. "Try that again and the kid gets three new holes in her skull!"

"Sophia, don't move," Ken yells as everyone stops in their tracks. Sophia smiles at Ken when she sees him and waves. He forces a smile so she wouldn't come to him to see what's wrong. Pagumon watches Demidevimon with a murderous look the same intense look Matt saw before Myotismon deleted Pumpkinmon and Gatsumon after encountering them while they were looking for Patamon.

"Kitty!" Sophia exclaims pointing at Gatomon causing her feline ears to perk up. Sophia takes a few steps toward Gatomon, but Demidevimon yanks her backwards by the hair. She's fortunate enough to be able to stop herself with her hands before her head could land on broken glass as she lands on her butt.

"That's enough!" Pagumon says furiously as Sophia's frightened cries start now halfway to his target.

"Pick on someone your own size creep!" Tai hollers the other digidestined and their digimon.

"Haven't you learned by now? I don't play fair—AAH!" he screams just noticing Pagumon. It's too late to move out of the way which allows Pagumon's vampire fangs to sink in one of Demidevimon's legs. The two end up descending to the ground because of the lavender digimon's weight.

"Get Off!" Demidevimon growls using his other claw to slash at his opponent's face. After a while, he let's go shaking his head as though to shake away the pain. "This ends here and now!"

"For once we agree," Pagumon says jumping up to attack him again, but he's slashes across the face repeatedly as he pins Pagumon on his back. Before the others could help, Demidevimon brings his free claw down to finish him off but Pagumon manages to use his ear to push himself away.

"Hey! Hold still!" He pulls out a dart just as Pagumon jumps. "Demi Dart!" The dart threads into his side with the point hanging out of his body. More frightened cries from his partner, spires him on as he leaps again this time ripping off the base of his claw, but to everyone's dismay, it grows back.

_**I won't give up. Sophia wouldn't and I won't either.**_ Ignoring the pain, he tries again.

"You fool you can't win. My spire crystals give me enough energy to rebuild myself!" Ken's body turns numb and pale.

"Spire Crystals? He made them from my control spires, but how?" Ken asks shaken.

"I thought we destroyed all of them," Davis says in disbelief.

"Demi Dart!" Several darts go flying.

"Mimi, look out!" Palmon pulls her far enough away for both of them to be safe.

"Thank you, Palmon." The others nearly hit the children, but two darts hit Pagumon's ears. He lands on the ground badly hurt the first darts needle slips most of the way out of his body.

"Look how pitiful you've become! Once I get rid of you, the kid's mine."

"She's mine, and she always will be!" he growls chomping down on Demidevimon's side.

"AH!" He slashes Pagumon repeatedly the commotion freeing the first dart as Demidevimon tries to fly away without much success but about a foot. The two end up falling this time hard separating the two. The two lie still as the adults and current chosen make their way to asses the wounded. Sophia stumbles over to her digimon frightened about the well being of her digimon and what was happening while tears stream down her little face.

"Vam! . . . Vam!" Her tiny voice is soon picked up by Pagumon. He opens his eyes to see her coming to him arms out stretched. Excitement runs through him seeing her coming. He waits patiently until seeing Demidevimon wakes up. He soon starts to take off his claws ready to attack. With energy Pagumon didn't know he had, he leaps high, but instead of moving out of the way of Pagumon's attack, he takes out a dart.

"Demi Dart!" Just as Pagumon champs down on Demidevimon's wings, he sticks the dart in Pagumon's head. Everyone goes silent except for Sophia and Cornelius who look down sadly at the sight. They watch as Demidevimon dedigivolves and the two go crashing down. Pagumon lands with a thud on the ground closest to Gatomon and Tai while the once Demidevimon falls to his own doom landing on his own Demi Dart—the first dart he had thrown at Pagumon that was freed from Pagumon's body earlier—exploding into tiny pieces of data. As they approach Pagumon, they see he's not moving. He has several cuts on his face that look like a sketch of Myotismon's mask except the parts that hang off the face.

"Poor Pagumon," Sora says as she and Kari remove the darts from his body. Joe takes out a stethoscope to check him.

"He's in bad shape. We have to get him to my office, but we have to be careful moving him." Pagumon opens his eyes to find Gatomon staring back at him.

_**Is this the end of me?**_ The question lingers in his mind. Something inside of him nags at him as other thoughts enter his mind. _**I shouldn't be here for much longer. I'm done here. It's over…**_ Those thoughts suddenly feel wrong to him. Sophia's voice brings him back into focus reminding him of his reason to stay. "Night Angel!"

"Pagumon, you mustn't move," Joe says trying to keep him from moving by talking to him. Pagumon struggles despite his injuries hearing her calls.

"I have to go to her," he says continuing to try and move without much success. "I have to make sure she's safe." His pain is integrated in his voice. Gatomon looks into the eyes of her once tormenter his blue eyes replacing the regular orange crescent eyes of the usual Pagumon.

"You don't have to," Gatomon says softly to him to get his attention. "She's fine. What you hear is her coming." She finds herself unable to take her eyes off the scratches on his face that resemble his old mask sketched out in bright red blood that drips seemingly in slow motion like drying ink. Every original digidestined are taken aback by the mask carved out on his face by Demidevimon's claws, his clear cut Myotismon eyes, and his vampire fangs. "Demidevimon is no more." She finds herself informing him of the situation as she did when she was one of his minions, but this time she can clearly see his caring heart. The mask manipulation that he was so famous for seemed to by shattered seeing the worry replaced by relief.

"I'm glad…" He pauses as his eyes close halfway. He listens to her desperate cries to reach him. "That she's safe. Thank you, Gatomon. As always, I can count on you." He waits for her to say a snide remark, but he receives nothing. Sophia pushes through the crowd of digidestined and trips falling in front of him. He smiles seeing her. His kind smile is one that no one would have thought he had in him. "My precious, Night Angel," he says closing his eyes and stats to delete. Sophia scoots closer and tries to grab him, but the deletion doesn't stop.

"Vam!" Now on her knees, she hugs what's let of him tears pouring harder from her eyes before her birthmark shines. Pagumon disappears, but his data quickly collects into an egg the unusual large size it was the first time. The midnight blue egg is covered in flying bats black and white. Relief seems to fill everyone and then they watch as Sophia tries to pick up the giant egg that is the same size as she is.

"Sophia, let me help you," Ken says as he reaches for the egg.

"NO! Mine!" she says stubbornly shocking him as Nellie around the height of Sophia's age group comes running with Candlemon not far behind. They let the boy in to where Sophia is.

"What's wrong? I'm just trying to help you," Ken says still surprised by her behavior. He watches her struggle to carry the egg moving at a snail's pace. Meaning well, he takes the egg from her. He's surprised by her reaction. She screams while stomping the ground with her feet. She stops screaming and stomping simultaneously and then starts crying. Tears pure down Sophia's little face. She stands there a moment before reaching up for her egg. Nellie walks up to Ken.

"Let me have the egg," he says. Skeptical at first, he hands the boy the egg. Ken is dismayed seeing her crying stop. She walks up to Nellie and hugs him as he holds her egg. "How sad…she doesn't trust you with her egg." He looks at each adult separately. "I wonder what _you_ did to cause her not to trust you." His voice comes out calm and cold bringing guilt to Ken and the other adults who were involved in trying to keep her away from her digimon.

"Cornelius, where have you been? I haven't seen you in a few years," Max says walking up to him.

"I was with Daddy and Mommy. I wanted to make sure I…didn't lose her, but…she's gone now. Devimon…made her go away," he says softly.

"Nellie, Nellie," Sophia calls after calming down. She reaches up for her egg.

"Don't worry. He's safe with me. How about we go home where you can hatch him, ok?" She seems satisfied with what he says and moves away from him.

"Kitty!" She goes strait for Gatomon. Gatomon doesn't resist as Sophia picks her. "Pretty Kitty."

"You always did like cats, didn't you, Sissy?" Nellie says with a smile.

"I think we should go to the park for now or at least get something to eat," Candlemon says getting everyone's attention.

"Yes…I…I think that's best," Ken says softly.

Three weeks have passed since Devimon rampaged through the city. The cleanup of the destruction has finished. Slowly but surely, construction has started on the city. Everything slowly goes back to normal in the Ichijouji household. Cornelius is easily added to the family and daemon's digiegg has hatched.

"Sophia, come," Cornelius says softly to get her attention as he opens the door to their room. She looks up a moment but quickly goes back to her black and white bat decorated midnight blue egg that she curls up in bed with. "Dinner's ready, Sissy."

"Vam's not here yet," she says sadly. "Why isn't he awake?"

"He was in a rough battle, Sissy," he says coming in with Wizardmon and Impmon behind him.

"He just needs to rest some more, that's all," Impmon says jumping on the bed. He walks over and rubs her head. "You need to eat something. You're making me worry about you. You're hardly eating anything, Sophia."

"Vam, Vam won't wake," she cries softly.

"Sophia, please. You should have been back to your original size by now," he says softly. "Come, you must eat something."

"Sophia, listen to Impmon. He's your father after all," Wizardmon says. "Vam wouldn't be happy with you not eating besides he needs you to keep your strength up so he can digivolve and get out of that egg." She looks up at Impmon as he looks deep in her eyes.

"Come, but first let's wrap your egg in some blankets so we can take him with us." Her face lights up and she hugs him before they help her wrap his egg. They help her take Myotismon's egg to the table.

"Look who's here," Ken says softy as Sophia climbs in her chair with her digiegg. Cornelius, Wizardmon and Impmon sit at the table. "I hope you're hungry." He places a plate of curry and rice in front of her. She stares at the plate a moment and turns her gaze to Ken as she hugs her egg resting her chin on it. "Try and eat something sweetheart," he pleads worry on his face.

"UMmm…?" She looks up as Yolei pushes in her chair.

"We made you one of your favorites," she says softly. "Please eat something."

"Will Vam wake up?" she asks softly. This brings concern to everyone's face. There's a long silence.

"Well, it will help him wake up," Ken says thinking quickly. "He needs your energy to wake up and to get energy you need to eat." She looks down at her food again, but this time she picks up her fork and starts eating to everyone's relief. Midway through her meal, her digimon instincts kicks in and she eats faster easily finishing the meal quickly asking for seconds. She easily eats three more plates. Impmon watches Sophia very pleased.

"That a girl," Ken says with a smile. She completes her plate and holds it up."

"More please, papa." He takes the plate and fills it and hands it back to her. The others watch her complete forth bowl and quickly brings her attention to her egg. "Vam…?" She rugs the egg but receives no response as he hugs it. "Vam…?" She looks up at Ken hurt in her eyes.

"He just needs more rest," Impmon says seeing her eyes fill with tears.

"Impmon's right, sweetheart. He was badly hurt," Ken says but her tears flow anyway.

"Vam…Vam won't wake," she cries holding her egg tightly. "Vam won't wake!" Her cries are muffled as she cries in the blanket she has wrapped around the egg. Soon her birthmark becomes visible quickly pouring out dark energy. Impmon goes over to her letting the energy envelop him allowing him to digivolve.

"Impmon digivolve to Icedevimon!" The room becomes silent. "Sophia calm yourself. Learn how to focus your energy and he'll come back to you." Those words stop her crying. He runs his claws through her hair as she rests her head on the egg. Ken is surprised how well she responds to him. "Come and rest, child," he says picking her up and the egg.

"I do hope that egg hatches soon," Ken says with a sigh.

"Well, I for one hopes that egg never hatches," Yolei says coldly. "After what he did to her!"

"Yolei!" Ken says shocked. "You can't mean that."

"Don't ever say that!" Cornelius screams angrily. "What if I said that about Hawkmon?" Tears begin to well up in his eyes. "You're not mother I want to have! I hate you!"

"Cornelius, you don't mean that," Wizardmon says shocked.

"I do. Why did Mom have to pick _her_ to be our godmother? She should have picked Ms. Kamiya! She wouldn't be so hateful!" He gets up from the table and runs to the door but is stopped by Icedevimon as he comes through the wall at the last second.

"You will _not_ leave your sister again," Icedevimon says sternly.

"I'm not staying with that hateful woman ANYMORE! You don't control me, no one does!" he says coldly surprising everyone in the room. Icedevimon stares at his son as he continues. "Now get out of my way!"

"When the vampire hatches I'll get him to tell you where you digimon egg is," Icedevimon says in his usual calm tone.

"His digiegg?" Yolei asks confused. "But, isn't Wizardmon your digimon?"

"You fool! Sissy and I are twins," he says noticeably more arrogant and rude. The room becomes quiet as Cornelius turns to address Yolei. "We have the same ability to choose our digimon partner, and I chose SkullSatamon."

"SkullSatamon!" The name seems to pierce the air like a bullet as they all say it.

"Yes, and he hasn't come back since I sense I sent him to go pick up Sissy!" he says angrily.

"Let her go, SkullSatamon!" Ken demanded angrily.

"Who are you to give me orders?" He looked at Ken with a bored look. "I only take orders from Master Daemon." A moment of uneasy silence spread among the group.

"No way, Daemon got loose!" TK said shocked.

"Oh, he's loose alright." He took his staff and blocked Angemon's attack.

"Let her go, SkullSatamon, she has nothing to do with this."

"I'm just doing my master's biding!" he said to clinched teeth.

"Celestail Arrow!"

"Hand of Fate!" SkullSatamon moved out of the way of both attacks.

"Terra Force!" He was grazed by the attack.

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon's laser sword slashed through his back.

"You might have defeated me, but the master _will_ get his way and his beloved catalyst." He dissolved into fragments letting Sophia fall.

_**I can't believe he chose SkullSatamon!**_ Ken stares at Cornelius stunned still unsure if what he hears is right. "SkullSatamon? Are you sure?" he asks breaking the silence.

"Yes, you heard right! Is there something wrong with my choice? Are you going to take him away from me like you did with Sissy's chosen digimon?" Silence returns to the room. Cornelius quickly picks up on Ken's uneasiness. "What did you do to him?" he calls angrily. "I can tell by your face that you did something!"

"Yes, I'm curious to know myself," Icedevimon says making them all uneasy.

"His egg is most likely in the park somewhere," Yolei says unknowingly making the situation worse.

"What do you mean egg?" he asks shaken.

"So, you deleted him while he was searching for Sophia," Icedevimon says giving his son the answer he dreaded.

"Why? Why did you…" he stops and then shoots for the door, but once about, he is stopped by Icedevimon.

"Move out of my way! I have to find SkullSatamon's egg!" Cornelius cries pushing Icedevimon out of the. As he reaches for the door, Icedevimon digs his claws in the back of his neck. "AH!" Everyone jumps up from the table terrified.

"Icedevimon, stop this! You're going to kill him," Ken calls worried knowing he couldn't do anything without putting his family in danger.

"Don't you ever disrespect me like that again," Icedevimon says coldly no hearing Ken at all.

"Papa, please stop! It hurts!" he cries gritting his teeth as his birthmark appears and spews out what looks like a black shadow. They watch as Icedevimon absorbs it with ease.

"Icedevimon digivolve to…Daemon!"

"It hurts, Papa! It hurts!" The ones at the table watch as he pulls something small and black from Cornelius's neck. The child goes limp collapses on the floor.

"Cornelius!" Wizardmon calls running to him to see if he's ok.

"What are you doing with this?" Daemon asks with a hint of concern in his voice as he collects Cornelius off the floor. He feels the dark spore in his fingers. "How did you get this?" He looks into his son's fear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry, I broke it," Cornelius says only loud enough for the two digimon to hear. "I was playing with it while you were asleep. I didn't think I'd make you sick, Papa."

"So, it was you who broke my necklace," he says calmly. The room becomes quiet as though the others heard the boy's words. "I rather have it to have been you, Cornelius, then one of my enemies. I wouldn't have survived otherwise. Come, I want you to rest with your sister."

"But, SkullSatamon!" Cornelius cries. "I don't want him to be alone, again. I promised him I'd never leave him alone."

"I'll look for him for you," Daemon says in a way that reassures everyone in the room.

"You'd you'd do that for me, Papa?"

"Of course Cornelius, you're my son. I care for you as much as I care for your sister. She just has the mischievousness of an Impmon, so I have to keep a closer eye on her then you," he says softly. They watch as he heads toward Sophia's room. The room continues to be silent as Wizardmon quickly follows after Daemon.

"You'd think they were a normal family the way they talk," Yolei says softly looking at her husband. She sees his uneasiness. "Are you ok Ken?" She pauses. "Is it because of Daemon?"

"I guess," he says softly. His eyes focus on Daemon as he returns from the children's bedroom. He almost jumps as Daemon's attention is focused on him for what seems like hours.

"Take care of them for me," he says with an unchanging calm face. "I'll return with the egg, but afterward, I have to return to my thrown." There's a pause. "I respect my partner's choice of god parents."

"…Your, your partner?" Ken asks softly.

"Yes…my partner was the mother of Sophia and Cornelius," he says softly before Yolei could ask about his partner, he disappears into the floor of the hotel.

"What kind of evil dark minded person would have Daemon as their partner?" Yolei says unknowingly out loud. She doesn't notice Wizardmon in the hallway.

"Sophia was neither evil nor dark minded," Wizardmon says angrily surprising everyone at the table. They have never seen him so angry before. "She was the complete opposite of Daemon. She was good and kind hearted."

"I'm not talking about Sophia. I'm talking about Sophia and Cornelius' mother."

"That's exactly who I was talking about. Sophia was named after her mother," he says seemingly turning the room quiet again. He turns away from them. "I'll go check on the twins." The anger is still evident in his voice. They watch as he leaves the room surprised by his reaction to what Yolei had said.

Two more weeks have pass without success of Sophia's black and white bat decorated egg hatching. Cornelius is more successful with his egg hatching of Poyomon a small white jellyfish digimon, and it isn't long before Poyomon digivolved to Syakomon is a pink clam digimon with black markings on the shell signifying its virus status. Its yellow eyes watch Sophia though two eye holes in its shell with Cornelius worried about her. Syakomon opens his shell to reveal a green slime-shaped body of an In-Training Digimon. His cute face is usually used to entice his opponent, then attacks. Once his scales are closed up, his attack and defense are raised a little higher, making upcoming attacks bounce off him.

The two partners watch her sleep as they lie next to her hoping that the egg will hatch as much as she does. Wizardmon sleeps at the foot of the bed exhausted from the day's activities. Soon their own eyes fail them allowing their eyes to close. Sophia always keeps Myotismon's egg warm with her blanket in the day. She curls up with her egg just as she has done every other night since her digimon was turned into an egg. She lies sound asleep not feeling the slight movement of her egg. The sound of the egg cracking is muffled by the thick covers.

Sophia is suddenly awakened by an urge to go to the restroom. She pulls the covers back letting the heat escape from around the egg. She slides off the bed heading quickly to her destination leave the half hatched egg unattended. Feeling the warmth retreating, Zurumon escapes his eggshell. He surveys the room around him at first unsure of where he is.

"Zu, Zurumon." He looks around again and easily finds Cornelius. Zurumon is dissatisfied with this finding. He looks around again for his partner and doesn't see her. "Zuru!" he calls trying to find her as he looks down over the side of the bed. _**It's too dangerous to jump down.**_ He becomes annoyed especially hearing his stomach growl. _**Where is she? I know she wouldn't leave me alone especially when I'm hungry.**_ He hops to the end of the bed where he finds Wizardmon. _**If he's hear, she can't be that far behind.**_ He tries to wake him by shaking him. "Zuru!" Wizardmon doesn't budge as he tries to wake him. With the last of his patience gone, Zurumon shoots an acid bubble at Wizardmon making him jump up.

"Wha, what is it…?" He is surprised to see Zurumon looking at him with an annoyed look on his face. "So, you've finally hatched."

"Zurumon," he says annoyed.

"I'm guessing you're wondering where Sophia is," Wizardmon says in his usual kind manner. Before he could say another word, he hears Zurumon's stomach. "And you're hungry too, I see."

"Zuu…!"

"Ok, come on," Wizardmon says sliding off the bed. He picks Zurumon up and heads out of the room towards the kitchen. He passes the bathroom on the way getting Sophia's attention as she washes her hands. She turns off the water and looks curious down the hall.

"Wizzy?" Curious, Sophia heads down the hall just as the door opens to Ken and Yolei's room. Ken steps out confused to see Sophia up so late.

"Sophia?" She turns hearing her name. "What are you doing up? Did something happen, sweetheart?"

"Wizzy," she says pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

"Wizardmon's in the kitchen?" She nods her head as he walks up to the little girl. "Ok, but you need to go to bed and look after that egg, remember?"

"Vam."

"Yes, come on. Let's go back to your room," he says softly picking her up and carries her back to her room. As they make it to the room, Cornelius wakes up.

"Sissy, is there a problem?" he asks as Ken sets Sophia on the bed. Sophia shakes her head answering her brother's question as she goes to hug her egg. She gasps as the egg disappears in front of her. Ken and Cornelius are speechless.

"AAHH!" Her screams seems to shake the apartment building. Yolei, kids, and their digimon are awakened by Sophia and come running.

"What was that? Are we under attack?" Yolei asks alarmed over Sophia's crying.

"No…her egg…" He doesn't say anymore, but she understands. She immediately feels guilt for what she said at dinner.

"Sophia, I'm so sorry," she says walking up to Sophia to hug, but Cornelius does before she could touch her. She is taken aback by an angry look he gives.

"Sophia, what's wrong?" Wizardmon asks. "What happened?" Sophia doesn't turn her head to face her digimon, but buries her head in her brother's chest.

"Her egg dissipated," Ken says. "We all saw it."

"Don't cry, Sophia. There's a very good reason why his egg disappeared," Wizardmon says as he climbs on the bed. He rubs her back getting her attention. She looks at him and receives his warm smile. "I have a surprised for you," he says changing the subject which seems to calm her down. Wizardmon takes off his hat. "Tada! Here's your present." The room becomes quiet and Sophia's face lights up seeing her present under Wizardmon's hat.

"Zurumon." She reaches up for her digimon as he hops down glad to be in her arms again.

"Vam! Vam!" she cries happily as rubs her face against his body.

"He was hungry, so I gave him something to eat," Wizardmon says happy to see Sophia smile again. She gives Wizardmon a hug and surprises him with a kiss on the cheek. Cornelius also gives Wizardmon a hug.

"Thanks Wizardmon, you're the best," Cornelius says with a smile.

The laughter of little children in the apartment starts to become overwhelming as Sophia's squeals are added. The doorbell is barely audible though the noise. Ken eventually hears the doorbell and makes his way over to the door. He makes sure the kids are out of the way before he opens the door.

"Matt, Gabumon, what a surprise. What brings you here?" Ken asks welcomingly as he allows them to enter. Gabumon follows close behind his partner.

"I just came to check on Sophia," he says. "Has her egg hatched yet?"

"Yes, Zurumon hatched last night. You can see for yourself," Ken says as he leads him to the couch. Sophia comes running in squealing as Zurumon hops after her in a game of chase. Her brother, Ken's youngest, and the digimon join in. Their laughter fills the apartment as they run. The game soon stops, and Sophia goes to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Zurumon, Zurumon!" he calls in response to the bowl of grapes Sophia brings out from the refrigerator. She takes the large bowl to the couch with Zurumon in toe. She places the bowl on the couch first and then picks Zurumon up as she sits on the couch. Her digimon snuggles close to her as she starts eating. "Zu…Zu?" She looks down at her digimon who looks up at her his eyes pleading with her to share her food with him. She gives in easily and takes a handful of grapes and hands them to him a few at a time.

_**She seems to be doing well.**_ His attention soon turns to the large Zurumon she's feeding. "She seems fine," Matt says watching her as he stands next to the couch crossing his arms.

"I'm glad she's happy finally," Gabumon says watching them eat together. He couldn't help but smile seeing them together. He moves closer to Sophia to try and talk to her.

"Gabu!" Sophia exclaimed happily seeing him come closer.  
"I see you remember me," Gabumon says. "How about Matt? Do you remember him?"

"Yes," she says almost shy like as she did the first time they met. "Vam felt better yesterday..."

"We're all glad for you," Matt says as she pets Gabumon on the head.  
"Zuru...mon." Sophia looks down at her digimon as he yawns showing fangs. "Zu."

"Vam's sleeping," she says softly petting Vam. Zurumon curls up in Sophia's lap as another yawn hits him. Sophia continues to pet him until Vam falls sleep. Matt and Gabumon are concerned by Vam's fangs.

"Has Zurumon always have fangs?" Matt asks.

"Vam," she says correcting him. He looks at her a moment but decides to accommodate her.

"Has _Vam_ always have fangs?" Matt asks again. She looks up at him confused.

"Fangs?" she asks. He pauses unable to tell if she was mocking him being her old self, or if she really didn't notice he had fangs.

"He hatched yesterday, right?" Matt asks changing the subject to see if he can get close to Zurumon to check for fangs. He moves closer.

"Vam's tired," she says looking down at her partner. "He sleeps a lot."

"He does, does he?" Matt says softly. _**That means he hasn't fully recovered from his ordeal. **_"Has he been eating ok?"

"He doesn't eat like he usually does," she says softly not sounding as childlike as she did at the start of the conversation. He can easily tell she's concerned about Vam.

"We'll go to see Joe to get checked out, ok?" Ken says walking up to her. He hugs her to try and comfort her. "Come." He takes her by the hand. "Yolei, we're going to see Joe."

"Did something happen?" Yolei asks concerned.

"There's something wrong with Zurumon," he says softly. "We're going to go get him checked out."

"It could be that, he just ate a lot last night," she says. "Wizardmon did say that he fed Zurumon last night after he hatched."

"She's right. That could be the reason why he's sleepy too, but just in case we're going to let Joe take a look at him."

I know he's not sick. She sighs watching them go. "Don't worry, Sophia. I'm sure he's just fine!" she calls going to the doors as they make it to the elevator. She closes the door and locks it. She instantly goes and picks up the toys on the floor except where Syakomon is building some kind of fortress with the blocks with Hawkmon and Wormmon.

"Hey Wormmon, what are you guys building, huh?" Ben asks walking in the room holding the blanket Sophia always used to hold her digiegg in.

"A castle for Master Cornelius," Syakomon says happily. "One he can call his own."

"Um…Master? Master Cornelius," Ben asks himself confused. _**This must have to do with Cornelius being Daemon's son.**_

"Where did Sissy go?" says a calm eerie voice.

"AH!" Ben jumps surprised to suddenly hear a voice next to him. His heart races until he sees that's it's only Cornelius.

"Is there a problem?" Cornelius asks in the same eerie tone.

"You just startled me, that's all," he says breathlessly.

"I apologize. My voice hasn't settled yet. It tends to be similar to a Phantomon," he says embarrassed.

"Oh no, it's ok. I just have to get used to it that's all. My adopted twin siblings are both half digimon," he says softly. "It takes a while to get used to."

"Thank you, but… have you seen Sissy?"

"I think I heard dad say something about taking Zurumon to go see Dr. Kido," Ben says softly

"I see…he's still recovering…" Cornelius thinks a moment. "Until he makes it to his in-training form, he's still in danger of being deleted."

"But couldn't it be that he's tired because he just hatched yesterday night," Ben objects. "He could have been up all night."

"Yes…that could be true," he says softly gently caressing the soft jellyfish like body of Syakomon. "But I can't help feeling worried for her."

The waiting room is surprisingly quiet for a weekday. Sophia instantly recognizes the room from the last time Vam was sick. She looks at the revered "C" shaped design made out of light blue long couches that stops right next to a side table with several magazines on it. Side tables link the three couches at the corners of the black like "C". In the center of the backwards "C" is a cream rug decorated with children's blocks. A small table holds different type of activities and toys for children and digimon.

At the far left side of the room is a white "J" shaped service desk that can easily hold three people. There are three computers at the desk but has only one receptionist. Sophia sits next to Kari, Gatomon, Gabumon, and Agumon while the other adults are in the doctor's office with Vam. They wait patiently for word about her digimon. She notices the desk just as another receptionist comes from a back room that lies about two yards from the desk.

"My I help you mama," asks the first receptionists who has bright red hair and blue-green eyes. She wears a nice lavender dress shirt and slim khaki pants.

"We're just waiting on Dr. Kido," Kari says just as the doctor's office door open. Gabumon and Agumon glance over at the ones that exit the doctor's office.

"How is he?" she asks but stops as Sophia jumps up from her seat and runs to her digimon.

"Is he going to be, ok?" she asks taking him from Dr. Kido.

"We're guessing the last battle took a lot out of him," Ken says watching Zurumon's eyes light up seeing Sophia and happily rubs his head against her face.

"He needs special attention until he digivolves to his rookie form," Joe says worried as Sophia sits down with him. "The last battle severely damaged him and it doesn't help that Sophia hasn't returned to her original state. Her energy is what he needs to get though this at this time." The adults group up in the center of the room to talk. Gatomon stays with Sophia and Van knowing her ears will be able to pick up what the adults are discussing.

"I didn't think it would be that bad," Tai says softly but loud enough for everyone in the group could hear.

"He must have over exerted himself and taking into account the number of Demi darts he took," Ken says thinking. The group becomes silent.

"Zuu…zuu…" They turn hearing Zurumon.

"What's the matter Vam? Are you cold?" Sophia asks softly.

"Zuu…zuu." She rubs his head which stops Vam's cries.

"You're tired again, Vam?" she asks as she continues to rub his head.

"I'm going to have to put Vam on a strict diet to get his energy up," Joe says as he writes a prescription. "He also has a fever." He hands Ken the slip of paper. "He'll need to take the medicine twice a day to reduce his fever."

_**He really is sick.**_ Gatomon watches him relax as Sophia gently scratches his head with her Daemon like claws. A satisfied smile crosses his face. _**I've never seen him so happy before.**_ She couldn't help but be interested in the old digimon's progress. She watches as Sophia cover's his eyes with her claws.

"ZU?" Vam looks up as though trying to find out why it's so dark. Sophia removes her claws from his face and on reaction he jumps up and tries to bite her hand.

"AH!" Everyone jumps hearing the child scream. Sophia starts to giggle as she places her claws over his eyes again repeating the process. They all watch the two play together. They start to become weary seeing Vam's fangs.

"Sophia!" Ken's call distracts Sophia long enough for Vam to bite her hand. They all crowd around Sophia to try and remove the digimon from her hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Gatomon says before Joe could touch the sleeping digimon. "He hates to being disturbed."

"What do you mean, Gatomon?"

"She would have been crying if he hurt her," Gatomon answers. "If you remove him he will bite."

"That might be true, but he's just a baby. What can a baby do?" Tai says riding off Gatomon's warning. "It can't be that hard to pry him off." Tai reaches but Vam drops off her hand. Vam reacts angrily his jellyfish like body stands on end as though he hand fur. He gives a ferocious fang filled growl at Tai. Sophia and Gatomon the only ones not fazed by the Vam's behavior.

"Vam and I are just playing. I didn't mean to make a lot of noise," Sophia says pulling her digimon close to her. "Don't take Vam from me."

"Sophia," Ken says softly going on one knee in front of her chair. "I just don't want you to get hurt, and if he hurts you, you tell me, ok?" She nods.

"But we were only playing just like the last time he was this."

"Oh…so you've always played like this," Matt says interested.

"Uhha, it's how I train him to be more accurate and fierce in battle," she says happily.

"Uh…" Sophia looks at Tai confused. "Are you telling me, the reason why we had such a hard time the second time was because of you?"

"Well, that does explain a lot," Matt says with Joe agreeing.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asks worried.

"No Sophia. You didn't do anything wrong," Kari says softly calming her.

"Ok," she says looking down at Vam who's demeanor toward Tai hasn't changed. "It's ok, Van. You're my digimon and no one can take you away from me."

"Zuu…" Vam says with smile as he looks up at her.

"You're my cute little Vampire," she says hugging him giggling.

"Zuu…" The others watch surprised and happy by how the two act together.

_**You wouldn't think he was an evil digimon by looking at him.**_ Kari couldn't help but smile. _**I hope you get better soon, Vam.**_

_**I guess I was wrong about you. **_Gatomon watches the two and somehow a burden seems to be lifted off of her seeing them together. _**Even **_**you**_** can change.**_

The sun begins to set on the housing complex that houses the Ichijouji residents. The door opens and three teenagers come out with their digimon. The six make conversation as they shut the door to their apartment and head to the end of the walkway to the elevator. The oldest has short blue hair that ends at the base of his neck; blue eyes similar to his hair; and wears a T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He presses the button for the elevator as his Wormmon rests on his right shoulder.

The doors open and he allows the twins to move ahead of him. The oldest twin has short slick black hair similar to oil and deep bluish black eyes. He wears a long black coat that stops at his knees with several buckles, buttons, and chains with black pants and matching boots. KaratsukiNumemon is carried in his arms. The snail digimon is eager to reach their destination. The six pile out of the elevator and start on their way.

"Are you ok, Sissy?" he asks in his usual eerie calm tone seeing the look on her face.

"I, I guess…I miss Vam," she says softly. Her hair flows like an imminent black fog. Her chocolate brown eyes show her sadness. "I just wish he was here you know." She wears a black shirt that stops above her bellybutton. She wears a short skirt with fishnet stockings and black boots. She doesn't look down at Wizardmon feeling guilty for feeling the way she is.

"It's ok, Sophia," Wizardmon says softly. "If you need to be alone right now, I don't mind."

"Is it…ok with you, Ben, Nellie?" she asks softly.

"Sure just promise that when you're done you'll try and find us at Sisi's party," Ben says. "I don't want what happened last time."

"Thanks." She looks down at Wizardmon. "Are you sure, Wizardmon?"

"Even thought he was a handful, I miss him too. Yes, go on," he says slightly pushing her toward the park their favorite spot. "If you don't make it to the party, I'm going to come and look for you like last time."

"Ok, Wizi," she says in a childish as she bends down to hug him and kisses him on his cheek." Wizardmon removes the hair from her face.

"You are so much like your mother, you know that?" Wizardmon says softly.

"Thanks, Wizardmon," she says softly standing up. "Thanks guys." With a big smile on her face, she waves and races off toward the park.

"Remember your promise!" Ben calls after her as she sprints without stopping to her favorite spot…their favorite spot. The tears don't start to build until she reaches their tree. She stops in front of it and collapse from exhaustion. She rests there a moment. After several minutes, she starts to climb the tree the same tree she climbed every day since he disappeared. She stops at the highest branch that can hold her 120 pound weight.

"VAM, YOU LIER! YOU PROMISED YOU'D NEVER LEAVE ME! YOU PROMISED… that we'd always be friends…friends forever," she cries tears now streaming down her face. "You promised me….you'd, you'd get well and let me take care of you." She curls up in a ball and cries herself to sleep.

"Zuu…zuu."

"Hum?"

"Zuu…zuu." Sophia looks over to see the one she's looking for.

"Vam!" she cries happily picking him up hugging him. "I missed you…I've missed you so much.

"Zuu…" She looks at her digimon because his tone didn't sound right to her. She gasps seeing him start to disappear.

"Vam no! Don't disappear again!"

"Zuu—!" She tries to catch his particles but it just slips through her fingers.

"VAM!" She jumps up sweat trickles down her face. "Vam…" She begins to cry again. She places her hand on the edge of the branch and slips. "AH!" She finds herself falling over eight feet high up in the air. For some reason the terrifying moment stops her from using her levitation ability. _**Stop…! Stop! …Please…why, why can't I fly!**_ She gasps feeling the sudden stop, but to her surprise, there is no pain.

"It's not like you to freeze up, Sophia," says a familiar voice. She looks up in a stunned silence. Her eyes fill with tears again as she wraps her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, Night Angel. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I thought you were deleted," she cries.

"I had to return to the digital world," he says. "Besides, it's Wizardmon's turn to have you all to himself. I've hogged you long enough."

"But you're still my digimon."

"I will always be your digimon, but I don't belong here. I belong in the digital world," he says softly knowing this knowledge will upset her.

"But why, why can't you stay with me?" she cries.

"Me being here is dangerous even for you.

"For me…? You wouldn't really…I mean—"

"You've blossomed into a beautiful young woman. I am quit tempted to, but I've already eaten for the day." She hugs him tighter for this comment. He pauses as he gets into view the last of the sunset in his sights. Sophia removes her arms from around Vam's neck to watch the sunset with him. "How is Max?" he asks as the stars fill the sky one by one.

"Max?" Sophia asks confused. "Why do you want to know about him?"

"Simple, I know how you feel about him," he says seeing the embarrassment in her eyes.

"We're, we're just friends."

"Then why do you cling to the necklace he gave you?"

"He's a close friend, that's all," she says avoiding his eyes.

"Sophia, don't let your stubbornness hide how much you care for the one you care for. You can lose that person like I almost did with you." She looks up into his eyes seeing that he's sincere.

"Ok," she says softly. "Can you take me to Sisi's party? It's on the other side of the park."

"Of course, I'm curious to how Black Gatomon is doing," he says starting on his way to the party. "I'll stay as long as I can." She looks up at him confused as he flies her to the party. Sophia looks down seeing the stage, her classmates, and many others interested in the night's party. He lands with her in his arms. Seeing the vampire digimon, everyone of her classmates and their digimon flock over to him.

"Myotismon, you're ok," Black Gatomon says running up to him as he puts Sophia down.

"Yes, I apologize for frightening everyone," Vam says. "I just had to get my kingdom back in order." Black Gatomon jumps in his arms. "I missed you dearly."

"So did I my love," she says softly as he scratches her head.

"Ok, everyone, let's get this party started," Sisi says. Cornelius, Sophia, and Sisi run up on stage going to their instruments. After fifteen minutes, the band starts to play. Vam watches interested.

"Did she say anything about me?" Vam turns to see a teenager wearing long black coat over black pants and dark angel t-shirt with matching sneakers. He has a spiked collar around his neck short blue hair and black eyes that plead to the digimon.

"Don't worry. Just give her a little more time, Max," Vam says.

"Thanks," Max says holding Gomamon who has a matching spiked collar with two more around his front legs.

"The adults will know I'm here soon," Vam says.

"What did you do this time?" The four look over to see Wizardmon crossing his arms. Myotismon laughs his old laugh.

"What do think I did?" he says boldly. Suddenly, Stingmon comes flying in stopping the party abruptly.

"Myotismon!" Ken call angrily staring down at him. "How dare you attack Yolei?"

"Hum…looks like I have overstayed my welcome," Myotismon says kissing Black Gatomon. "Go on my dear. I don't want you to get in the middle of this." Hesitant at first, she jumps down letting him fly up to meet Ken. "Come now, Ken. I barely took any blood from your Yolei."

"I don't care. You don't touch my wife, got it!"

"You should let your wife fight her own battles," Myotismon says dully. "He looks down at Sophia. Thank you for the pleasant evening, but I'm afraid my time is up here."

"You bet it is!" Yolei hollers riding Aquilamon. "Go get him!"

"Wind Breath!" Myotismon laughs as he dodges her digimon's attack and flies off with Ken and Yolei not far behind.


End file.
